Swan Song
by FredericusRed
Summary: Life continues after The Breach. RWBY and JNPR are given a new assignment at the start of their second year at Beacon. The novices are hand picked by a pair of hunters to undertake a special mission assigned by Ozpin himself. Their skills are put to the test as they are isolated in the perilous and devoid Banshee Mountains.
1. Prologue

Tick tick tick tick.

"No, no, no" muttered a grumbling voice, "That won't work."

Tick-tick-tick! Tick-tick-tick!"

"Too fast, far too fast."

Tick-tick! Tick-tick! Tick-tick!

"Okay, okay, now to layer it" the voice mused.

Fingers clattered across a set of keys. The room filled with a deep thump that matched the beat of the ticks. The source of the voice bobbed his head to the beat and added another layer. Strings sang to a melody of their own, repeating and repeating and repeating. Woodwinds droned their deep notes creating an eerie atmosphere to the piece. The brass blasted and drowned the sounds beneath their great martial might. Cymbals crashed to the increasing beat of the drum.

"Okay, almost there," said the voice hopefully, "Now the vocal."

Switches flipped and the tuner turned. A small voice, hidden beneath the symphony crawled from the shadows. The drums dimmed, the brass yielded, the string served, and the woodwinds carried on quietly. The voice was smooth as honey, but had the force of a tidal wave. The maestro pushed the volume. Louder. Louder. Louder!

"AHHH!"

The world collapsed around. Sheet music flew into the air. Instruments came crashing down. The music became a cacophony of screeching and screaming. The maestro covered his ears as he writhed on the ground. Gritting his teeth and straining the maestro pushed himself onto the console. The beat of the drums kicked his chest like a crossed mule.

"SILENCE! SILENCE YOU DAMN BITCH!" the maestro slammed the console.

The cacophony died and the room was bathed in sweet silence. The room was nothing more than a studio. Walls were removed and others added. Microphones were strategically placed around the room. Instruments of various sorts were scattered on the floor. An oboe to the left, a trumpet on the console, a guitar leaning against the wall.

Sheet music was torn and scribbled out in frustration and anger. Each note was carefully planned and placed, each measure meticulously sorted. Each sheet was unique, but each was united in a single purpose. The hidden melody. Each sheet adhered to the melody and harmony only known to its writer.

"So close!" the maestro hurled the nearest object across the room and shattered it.

"Such is the muse of music."

"What the hell do you want? How did you get here!?"

A middle aged man with scruffy gray hair walked into the room. His long black cane with a jewelled handle thumped against the floor. Cold, thin brown eyes peered through this small circular spectacles. A thick dark green ascot was held in place by a dull silver cross with an obsidian centre. The devious figure smirked while dressed in his unblemished black suit.

"I am here simply because I am here" he said, "As for what I want, you already know."

"To hell with you, Ozpin. I told you I was done with you and your damn hunter shtick. Hell, I even resigned my licence."

"Consider it reissued" Ozpin tossed a long card to the maestro.

"Consider me AWOL then" he scoffed, "I told you, I'm done. Now get out. Please let the door hit you on the way out."

Ozpin sighed, "I wouldn't be coming to you if there was another option."

"There is another option, though I think she'd give you the same answer."

"Oh we already went to her. And she accepted."

"That means" his fists clenched. Every fibre of his being wanted to crash his knuckles into Ozpin's face.

"Sadly yes. Which means you are the last option. And by the sounds of that racket when I entered the room, you want this over as much as I do."

The maestro paced around the room with his hand behind his head. His breath was hard and heavy like a furious bull. Ozpin took a seat atop a pile of random assortments and patiently waited for the bull to calm.

"Why" he asked, "Why did she go?"

"To see someone you care about locked away in a room obsessing over the same thing day in and out for years on end will take its toll" said Ozpin, "And from where we stood there was only one solution."

"So you convinced her to go."

"Oh no. It wasn't I that spoke to her. Lady Goodwitch took the task."

Light laughter wafted in the smoke filled air as wine flowed from bottles. Waiters and servers glided around tables with faux courtesy and class. The light was dim and accented only by the flickering flames of the candles. Red tablecloths with black trim matched the cloth and ebony frame of the chairs. Bills happily flew from pocket to pocket to pocket.

The piano began is smooth, light tune. The deep double bass strummed beneath the tenor tones of the saxophone. The spotlights focused on the piano and brought a figure out of the shadows. The woman had long blond hair that shimmered in the light. Her sapphire dress sparkled with rhinestones. Long, silk black gloves strolled up to the elbow. She began to sing a smooth sultry voice.

"Table for two madam?" asked the maitre d'.

"No, thank you. The bar will suffice."

"Very well, madam" he bowed, "Welcome to the Red Velvet Lounge."

"Thank you. May I ask something of you?"

"We are here to serve madam."

"Please inform your employer that I wish to see her."

"Very well madam, but if you would be so kind. Whom is calling?"

"Glynda Goodwitch."

Gylda Goodwitch strode past the matire d' with purpose in each step. The light danced in her bright emerald eyes. Her shoulder length blonde hair was tied into a bun on one side and left free on the other. She was on official business and her attire reflected it. Her white long sleeved shirt disappeared into black bodice with copper buttons. Her long black skirt matched the tall black heeled boots. The reason is only known to her, but she always wore a long black cape with a violet inlay. Perhaps she wished to pay homage to her peculiar name or perhaps it was simply a fashion statement. Tonight she hid away her rectangular glasses, not that she needed them anyway.

"What's your poison?"

"Chardonnay."

Gylda swirled the white wine and took in its sweet aroma before bringing it to her lips.

"Hey!"

A hard pat on the back lurched Gylda forward. The chardonnay sloshed out of the glass and onto her lap. Gylda sighed in frustration.

"Sorry about that. Dexter! Give her another" the lady chuckled, "Then another and another and another until she can't stand straight. Oh, and expense it."

"You got it. And for you?"

"Martini, shaken not stirred."

The two ladies sipped at their drinks while taking in the sultry music. Gylda wanted to bring up the subject, but for some reason the words eluded her.

"Just spit it out Goodwitch" said the lady swirling her martini, "What do you want from me?"

"Fine, there's no going around it then" Gylda took a breath, "Do you remember your mission?"

The lady sighed and rolled her eyes, "Oh it's about that. My answer is no. Enjoy the show. And let the door hit you on the way out."

"That's a shame" said Gylda finishing off her glass, "We'll have to call on him then."

The lady grabbed her arm, "What do you mean 'call on him'?"

"Well the both of you are the only ones that know the gravity of the situation. And since you've politely refused, he is the only other option" Gylda narrowed her eyes, "Ozpin will persuaded him."

"You mean coerce" the lady swirled her drink, "What makes you think it'll succeed this time?"

"Your old friend seems to have stumbled on the solution. All that remains is to put it in action. You had the qualifications, and your… mental state is more… suited to this action. Which is why we approached you."

"You sent her out" the maestro growled, "I haven't even come close to the right – the right – the right –"

"She didn't care" said Ozpin, "You knew her as well as I did. Nothing was going to stop her once she made her mind up. And what's done is done. So are you going to sit here, or are you going to do something?"

The maestro sighed angrily, "Fine. But I need a damn team, not freshmen. A real damn team, like my old one."

Ozpin opened his arms wide, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"He solved it?" the lady's eye perked up, "I'll be damned. Hey, if I go, do you swear you won't send him out?"

"I'll put it in writing."

"So, when do we launch?"

"As soon as Ozpin says so."


	2. Chapter 1

Morning had come and gone. Its passing signalled by the deep surreal gonging of the bell. Without any thought for courtesy and safety, students leaped out of their seats and rushed into the halls. Black suits, white shirts, and red plaid skirts moved en masse like the rolling tide. Idle chatter grew into a torrent of conversation of useless topics. Individual voices slowly drowned and blended into inaudible white noise. Well… all except one that is.

"Yahoo!" cheered a bright exuberant peppy voice, "Can you believe we're second years now? I mean, just last year we were freshman dealing with the harsh realities of life alone, coming to terms with our destiny, and taking on the world!"

"And Torchwick, the White Fang, and oh let's not forget the hordes of grimm that invaded the city" said a snobbish voice sarcastically, "Wasn't it wonderful, Ruby?"

Ruby Rose, the boundless ball of energy, was a short girl with equally short hair. The tussle of straight hair was parted and combed straight in such a way to create a round frame for her face. From a distance it would appear as if her hair was black as the moonless night, but keen eyes would notice a slight tinge of dark red along the fringes. Silver eyes sparkled with enthusiastic fervor while a wide grin put her glee on display. She wore the standard uniform of black and plaid but, keeping true to her colourful name, she donned a long red cape.

Ruby sighed happily as she reminisced, "It was wasn't it, Weiss?"

Weiss Schnee buried her face in a palm. Though roughly the same height as her compatriot, she exuded an aura of mature sophistication. Her hair was white as fresh fallen snow and her eyes were as blue and cold as ice. Weiss flipped her long white pony tail making the light dance of her snowflake accessories. The fringe of her hair fell just above her eyes like long flowing icicles. Around the milky flesh of her neck dangled a simple silver necklace with an apple ornament.

"I swear…" Weiss muttered.

"A swing and a miss" said a soprano voice, "Don't worry, Weiss. She'll catch it next time."

"Yang, can you talk some sense into her!"

"Hmmm... nope!"

Yang Xiao Long rivalled most men in height and strength, but her intelligence, of which I am sure is there, has been cleverly tucked away be her carefree and loose attitude. Waist length blonde hair was left to its own devices. Tufts, and fringes, and strands, and locks took to whatever direction they wanted giving her hair a quality like a flickering flame. Lilac eyes rolled to and fro without a care in the world as her smirk silently snickers at Weiss' frustration.

"What's on your mind, Blake?" asked Yang to the girl on her left.

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Can't fool me," Yang grinned like she caught a meek thief red handed, "When you get quiet that means something is on your mind. Come on, you can tell us. You know you want to."

Blake sighed. Her soft hand ran through her long, straight, black hair fell to her lower back and unlike Yang, each strand fell into place. Perfectly straight and black as the abyss it gave the perfect canvas for her pale face and amber cat-like eyes. A black bow sat atop her head which was much larger than any bow should be, for it had no purpose other than to be there. The warmth of her comrades and the casual tone they spoke with could not penetrate the deep aura of distance that surrounded her.

"Not here" she said definitively.

"Alright, we'll talk later then."

The little troop shuffled down the hall, carried by the tide of bodies toward the recently cleaned and soon to be tarnished cafeteria. Unappetizing meals of slop and gruel jiggled on plates and trays. Many students however preferred the more delectable, and probably safer, brown bagged meal from home.

"Hey! Over here!"

A girl with ginger hair was bouncing up and down beside a long table. She swept back short hair and let down a few strands to create a fringe of haphazard bangs. Her turquoise eyes beamed with excitement for some strange unknown reason. Her demeanor and cheerful nature could not be dampened or dominated despite fate's continued attempts to bring her down.

"Hey Nora!" Ruby called out, "Hey Ren!"

"Hey" Ren waved indifferently, "Just to let you know, there's no need to yell."

Lie Ren calmly and coolly ate his meal holding back his grimace. His messy unkempt black hair was tied into a low pony tail. A small magenta streak of hair, which matched his eyes, fell free on the left side of his head. Unlike his compatriot, he was far more level headed and reserved. Only choosing to speak when necessary and never using more words than were needed.

Ruby and her group took their seats at the table and plopped down their trays of food. Weiss procured a napkin from one of her many pockets and neatly placed it on her lap. Yang jumped straight into the meal after smothering it in condiments to make the meal more acceptable. Blake minded her own business and quietly ate on the far side of the table.

"Hey where's Jaune?" asked Ruby.

"Oh, he's probably stuck in line" said Phyrrha, "Wait, here he comes."

Phyrra Nikos playfully rested her head on her hand whilst smiling in the direction of the lunch line. Her long, wavy, scarlet hair was fashioned into a high ponytail. The voluminous fringe was kept out of her emerald eyes with a bronze circlet. Her muscular figure was hidden beneath the layers of the school uniforms.

Phyrra pointed to a bumbling boy, "Here he comes now."

"Whoa! Excuse me. Pardon me. Oopsie daisy. My bad. Comin' though."

"Jaune! Over here!" hollered Ruby.

"Oh, hey Rub – Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!"

With a calamitous crash and a spectacular spray of slop the blond haired, violet eyed klutz tumbled to the table. His messy blonde hair was further sullied with splotches of ketchup, mustard, and relish. Or at least they hoped it was condiments. Clumsy, and goofy made others questions his credentials.

"Oh man, back to the line" Jaune hung his head.

"Don't worry about it, Jaune" Phyrra pulled a small brown bag out from under the table, "I made an extra one today."

"Wow, thanks Phyrra."

Yang leaned in and whispered to Ruby, "So whose turn is it tomorrow?"

Ruby playfully punched Yang's arm while holding back her snicker. Lunch continued as normal with nonchalant chit chat about random topics and anxious expectations for the coming year. Then there was Nora's recurring dream. The same dream from the same time last year. The same dream about making coats or some sort. The same damn dream in which the details change every time.

"So, have you guys heard about the long term assignment we're supposed to be getting?" asked Phyrra trying to change the subject.

"Do you think it's something like last time?" Jaune said with a full mouth, "You know with the job board and such? Hang out with a hunter. That kind of thing?"

"If it's like the last time, the city might not survive" said Ren.

Jaune raised an eyebrow, "Did you just make a joke?"

"Maybe" said Ren.

"So it's 'long term' right?" said Yang, "Any idea what that means? Our outing with professor caffeinated gerbil was what? A few days."

"I'm guessing the tasks will be at least two weeks," said Phyrra.

"Two weeks" Blake muttered, "Can we afford to be away that long?"

"Why the tight schedule?" asked Phyrra.

"It's nothing! Nothing, nothing, nothing at all" said Ruby frantically, "How about that local sports team we all like? I hear they're doing well in that sport we all watch."

The entire table peered at Ruby. Some out of suspicion, others out of blank embarrassment at that stupid little comment.

"Anyway, how did that mission to the village go last year?" said Weiss, "Last we heard it got delayed because of our little grimm problem."

"Yeah… about that" Nora smiled nervously.

"That bad huh?"

"Yeah…"

"Yes, your performance was innovative to say the least, but a pass is a pass I suppose. That said, do try to be a bit more careful next time."

"Professor Ozpin" announced the table.

"No need to be worried. You're not in trouble" Ozpin smirked, "Not yet anyway. Now, I assume you have picked your assignments."

"No, not yet sir" said Ruby meekly.

"Good, you're not supposed to."

"I don't follow" said Blake.

"These are you assignments," Ozpin produced a pair of data pads, "The hunters have asked for you personally."

Ruby took the pad and quickly scanned the mission, "Wow! Another real hunter! Wait, it's not Professor Port is it?"

"Does the mission say anything about long droning stories?" asked Yang, "Oops! Sorry, Professor Ozpin. No offense."

"None taken. I am fully aware of Professor Port's affinity to highlight his exploits," said Ozpin, "And rest assured, you will not be accompanying one of your professors."

"Then who are we going with?" asked Blake.

"Why are we asking him? Give me that" Weiss snatched the data pad, "Wait, this doesn't say anything."

"Jaune, what does ours say?" asked Phyrra.

Jaune flipped through the text, "Almost nothing, just where we're supposed to meet our hunter and a launch date. Oh here's a picture. Oh wait no that was just a stain."

"Professor –"

Ozpin had long disengaged from the conversation and was already half way across the room when they noticed. Ruby and Jaune reviewed the data over and over and over again. Nothing. Just a time, a place, and a cautionary note that the mission would put their skills to the test.

"So when's your date?" asked Nora.

"Tomorrow, you?"

"Tomorrow."

"Wait, tomorrow?" said Blake.

It took a moment for the table to realize what exactly that meant.

"I've got to pack!" they all yelped as they blitzed from the cafeteria.

The room was a flutter with clothing and toiletries and miscellanea. The dorm was a small place with each room barely large enough for four people. A single bookshelf sat beneath the large curtained window. A pair of dresser drawers on either side of the room had to be shared between partners. And a single, solitary wardrobe had to be shared by all for their larger items.

"Toothbrush, toothpaste, floss" listed Yang, "Hey, what else do we need?"

"Clothes" said Weiss, "Okay, that should be enough for two weeks."

Weiss' case was filled with clothes and fineries. The zippers were bursting at the seams. The cream suitcase itself was made of the strongest of materials with leather trims. In addition to her snowflake emblem, the designer's twin circles were prominently on display.

"Weiss, what exactly is in there?" asked Yang.

"Just the necessities," Weiss began to count on her fingers, "Coats for when it gets cold, breathable shirts for when it's too hot, boots for mud and snow, sandals for sand, runners for running, hats to keep out the sun or to keep your head warm, a week's worth of clothes, spare clothes if those clothes are destroyed…"

Yang began to put back several articles, "So Weiss has us covered in clothing."

"Hey, my clothes won't fit you!"

"They might be a little snug around the chest, but I'll manage."

"Hey!"

"Have you guys ever heard of travelling light?" asked Ruby putting a thermos into her camping bag, "I'm set. How about you, Blake?"

"Huh, yeah, I'm ready" Blake absentmindedly answered.

"What's on your mind? We're alone now, so you can talk to us" said Yang packing.

"You're thinking about our last mission right? The White Fang, the train, that girl" said Ruby recalling the events.

"I still think we're wasting our time doing this" said Blake, "We should be searching for leads and tracking these people down. Not running around outside the city chasing grimm around the forests. Every minute we spend stuck on our tasks, gives them more time to do something."

"I'm not exactly a fan of this either" said Weiss sitting on her luggage, "But it's not like we have a choice. If we want to stay at beacon and become huntresses we have to do this stuff. There's no way around it."

"We could always go AWOL" suggested Ruby, "Ok, bad idea."

"Maybe we'll get lucky" said Yang, "Ruby literally stumbled into that railway with Torchwick in it."

"And even then we go nowhere" said Blake, "We need something more solid."

"And what might that be? We're wandering in the dark, Blake" said Weiss, "We're just going to have to wait it out and see what happens."

"But –"

"But nothing" said Weiss, "This is where we are and there's nothing to change it. So, is everyone packed and ready to go?"

As RWBY was quietly scheming behind closed doors, across the way team JNPR was also speaking rather bluntly about the mission ahead.

"Where do you think we're going? Far to the frigid north? To the sweltering heat of the south? Oh! Oh! The elegant and extravagant east? Of better yet! The wild and untamed west! Where the buffalo and antelope run free" said Nora bouncing off the walls.

"Nora, I don't think buffalo and antelope live in the same place" said Ren tucking his guns away.

"Hey Jaune, mind if I take a look at that assignment?" asked Phyrra.

"Huh? Yeah. Sure" Jaune apathetically handed her the data pad.

"Hey you seem a little down" said Phyrra.

"Yeah" Nora's smile ran away, "Everything alright."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"When Nora's smile is gone, there's something wrong" said Phyrra, "You can talk to us, Jaune. We're your team after all."

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it" Jaune painted on a smile.

"If it's about the village. We did our job and that's all there is too it" said Ren, "No use worrying about what we can't change."

Phyrra sadly smiled, "So that's what it's about."

"It's nothing" protested Jaune, "Just drop it."

Jaune turned his back on his team and continued to prepare. There was no rhyme or reason to what he was packing. It was as if he was just throwing items in to keep everyone's attention away from the cloud over his head.

"Listen, we're here with you" said Phyrra, "Don't let what happened before hold you back. It was just a small set back alright."

"A small set back?" Jaune was brimming with anger, "An entire village was almost lost! Everyone could have, no, almost died. All because I made the wrong decisions."

"Jaune, we succeeded" said Phyrra, "Don't forget that. It was tough and hard, but we pulled through."

"It shouldn't have been that hard! If I had made the right decisions you and Ren and Nora wouldn't have been put in that position. And you wouldn't have had to pull us out of the fire."

"Stop focusing on that" said Phyrra, "You did fine. You just need to hone your skills a little bit more and –"

"Phyrra" Nora put her hand on her shoulder.

The ginger haired girl shook her head. Phyrra frowned but she stopped talking. An awkward silence was filling the room along with a dark suffocating frustration emanating from Jaune.

"Well then, let's go meet our hunter" said Ren.

The two teams began to shuffle out of their rooms. After some brief greetings and random chatter the two teams departed in opposite directions. The way to their meeting was racked with nerves.

The shining school of Beacon was a sight to behold. A tall majestic tower with sparkling glass windows spiraled up and above the clouds. A great clock face with ancient numerals ticked away the minutes and gonged on every hour. Paved paths bordered with white cobble stone led students to and fro the many buildings constructed in the old style from the century before. Red banners with the cross axes of Vale patriotically blew in the light breeze. A grand statue in the centre of the campus displayed of a pair of hunters standing triumphantly over defeated grimm was a constant reminder of their destiny.

RWBY entered a medium sized room without windows. A large blackboard had been wheeled in and was covered with a rudimentary map of a far off rugged mountain landscape. The room was padded in soft material from head to toe. What lights were visible were buried deep within the ceiling behind a thin film. If one were trapped in the room for an extended period, the dim twilight would baffle the internal clock of even the heartiest hunter. The loud boisterous shouts of the campus silenced as soon as the door closed. Absolute silence was broken only by the sound of blood rushing through veins.

"So…"

"So! So! So! So!" the room echoed.

"Whoa!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!"

"That is so cool" said Ruby admiring her echoing voice, "Weiss, say something."

Weiss crumpled her face, "No."

"No, no, no, no" echoed the room in her derisive tone.

"Are we early?" asked Blake.

"Maybe he's running late" said Yang.

"I'm right on time" said a male voice, "And stop fooling around with the room's echo. You're making everything taste horrible."

A tall man walked in from the noise dressed in a grey double breasted great coat with black buttons. The man had scruffy blonde hair which appeared to have been cut with a razor. Deep, black circles and heavy bags weighed on his dark blue eyes. The man didn't smile and if he did it would probably crack his face in half. He couldn't have been older than twenty five, but everything from his hard stoic stance to his listless eyes created an aura of age beyond his years.

Yang piped up, "Are you –"

He raised his hand and silenced her.

"Damn shades of sick green," In a voice close to a whisper he said, "Not so loud. This room picks amplifies everything inside. So how about you talk a little bit softer."

"I wasn't that loud" muttered Yang.

"I heard that, but better" he shook his head, "Listen up, I'm Amadeus. The mission leader."

"Okay, I'm Ruby –"

Amadeus spat on the ground and pointed to the map, "This is our mission area. The mission is simple, kill the bitch of a grimm that lives in here. The Banshee Mountains are known for their harsh winds so dress properly. We go in, we go hard, and we go home. See you at dawn."

Amadeus turned and started to exit. Team RWBY stood dumbfounded at how quickly the briefing was and how abrupt their hunter was.

"Hey wait!" called Weiss, "How long will we be gone for?"

"For as long as it takes" he shouted back, "You're a hunter, you should know this."

"Well that's just great" said Yang, "I'd rather have Port and his stories than this guy."

"You and me both" said Blake, "I don't like the feeling of this mission."

"Same here" said Weiss, "I say we let this guy take it on his own. It sure seems like he'd prefer it that way."

"Guys, we can't just abandon this mission" said Ruby, "I know you'd rather go after Torchwood and the others, but we can't ignore out jobs as huntresses either. Who knows, if all goes well, we might even get back before the end of the week."

Team JNPR had meandered into a part of the campus that was less frequented by students. Their meeting place was a small cafe tucked away in the darkest, farthest corner of the campus. Violet curtains surrounded the tall semi-circular windows. Round tables took up the floor. Booths lined the walls and could be cut off from the rest of the room. The smell of strong coffee and pastries filled the air. Only Ren's intervention kept Nora from hopping around the place to snatch a few sweets.

"So, where's our hunter?" asked Jaune.

"Maybe it's her" Nora pointed to the woman behind the desk.

"I'm pretty sure that's the cashier" said Ren.

The cashier perked her ears, "You lot juniper?"

"Yes" said Jaune, "You our hunter?"

"In the back" the cashier thumbed over her shoulder, "Come on, I'll show you."

Team JNPR was led through the kitchen and down a long flight of stairs. The backroom was surprisingly nothing like they expected. Team had stumbled upon a small restaurant establishment. A deep red velvet table cloth lightly embraced the mahogany table. A fine portrait hung on the back wall. Lights hung above the table with candles flickering in the still air. The seats were made of ebony and were cushioned with leather backs.

"So, where's our hunter?" asked Jaune.

"Not so loud" groaned a voice.

"Where did that come from?" asked Phyrra.

"Hellooo?" chimed Nora, "Helloooo?"

"Hello" said the voice, "Now quiet down please. You're so loud."

"Seriously, where are you?" said Phyrra, "This isn't funny."

"Maybe not for you, but I'm having a right laugh."

"So I guess we'll have our meeting like this then" said Phyrra, "Unless you want to show yourself."

"That's fine by me, unless you can find me. By the way, feel free to order something."

Nora plopped herself into a seat, "I'll take one of those raspberry Danishes! How about you, Ren?"

Ren shook his head and took a seat. Phyrra took her seat as well while frowning at the childish antics of their supposed hunter.

"I'll grab a coffee, I suppose" said Jaune.

As Jaune took his seat his feet snagged on something under the table. The team leader stumbled and crashed to the ground throwing the table aside with them. The chandelier shivered from the ruckus.

Instinctively Phyrra jumped to help, "Jaune, are you alright?"

Jaune groaned as he got to his feet. The room stood paralyzed at the scene. Jaune, and his dumb luck, had fallen completely on top of another girl. Her blonde, shoulder length, wavy hair sprawled out all around her. Deep blue eyes like the ocean deep nonchalantly fixed on the blonde boy on top of her. A devious smirk said she was enjoying the situation. She wore an off the shoulder peach sweater and a long beige skirt. In her hand she fondled a pewter flask with musical notes etched into the surface.

"Hey" she slurred, "You found me."

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" said Jaune putting as much distance between them.

"What for, darling? It was just an accident. I'm sure you didn't mean anything by it," she smiled, "Of course, I wouldn't mind if you did."

"Are you our hunter?" asked Ren.

"Are you drunk?" Phyrra smoldered.

"I am. And no, just hung over. Ugh... such ugly shades of red. Quiet down a little bit, alright?"

"So who are you exactly?" asked Jaune.

"Oliva" she covered her eyes, "Please softer. It feels like a jackhammer is hitting my stomach. Anyways, nice to meet you."

Olivia stretched out on the floor and let out a yawn. She didn't seem to have a care in the world, except for her constant complaints about unseen flashes of colour whenever someone tried to speak. A server awkwardly walked into the room, dropped off their small order, and walked out. Not a word was spoken. Nora, seemingly oblivious to the situation, happily munched on her little snack while everyone else remained fixed on the loopy Olivia.

"So that's it?" asked Jaune softly.

"Ah, that's better, a nice teal. Thanks" said Olivia, "And yeah, what more do you want?"

"How about you tell us what the assignment is" said Phyrra bordering on anger, "The only thing we were told is to meet you here."

Olivia sighed, "Search and destroy in the Banshee Mountains. There's a particular grimm there that's been causing problems."

"And how exactly do we stop it?" asked Phyrra.

"I've got a few devices we have to plant around the place something… something… something…" Oliva began to drift away, "We leave at dawn. Pack appropriately."

"And how long are we gone for?"

"For as long as it takes. You're hunters, you should know this."

And with that final comment, Team JNPR was waved off by the lounging huntress. The encounter was less than inspiring to say the least. Both teams went back to their dorms after their less than stellar encounters. Without a single word exchanged between them, the two groups just passed by like ships in the night and retired to their rooms. Well, all except Jaune and Ruby that is.

"So how was it?" Ruby asked Jaune.

Jaune rubbed the back of his head, "Could have been worse, I suppose."

"That bad, huh?"

"How about you?"

"Could have been worse, I suppose" Ruby smiled weakly.

"That bad, huh?"

The two giggled softly taking comfort in each other's misery. Jaune and Ruby sat against the wall where they had first talked about their new teams and starting their life at Beacon. From Cardin's constant bullying, to Ruby's spat with Weiss, the two team leaders had been by each other since the start. It would only take a small knock on the door to find solace in the other.

"So, how was your hunter?" asked Jaune, "Since it went pretty bad, I'm going to guess and say he was pretty hard on you."

"Not exactly hard on us, it just seemed like he didn't want us" said Ruby, "He was... he was… well… he was…"

"You can say it, I won't be offended."

"He was a jackass."

Jaune laughed, "Well at least he wasn't a drunk."

"Yours was drunk?"

"Well hung over anyway" Jaune admitted, "She seems nice though. She paid for our coffee after all."

"You got a huntress, eh?" Ruby smirked, "So, tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"You know" Ruby got a little closer to Jaune, "Was she pretty?"

"W-w-what?"

"Oh come one, Jaune" Ruby teased, "You have to have noticed."

Jaune thought for a moment and chose his words carefully, "Yes, she was, I guess."

 _Great choice of words._

"Well there's one thing to look forward to I guess" Ruby put her hands behind her head, "So, when do you guys leave?"

"First thing tomorrow and we'll be gone for as long as it takes apparently. You?"

"Same, and I'm not looking forward to it. But we're hunters, we have to do these to protect everyone. Right?"

"Right" affirmed Jaune, "Hey, thanks for talkin'."

"No problem. Good luck tomorrow."

"You too."


	3. Chapter 2

The sun had not even thought of coming over the horizon. The stars lazily twinkled in the dark blue sky and the moon was beginning to wane. Two doors cracked open with each creek sounding like an earth shattering quake. Team RWBY and Team JNPR tiptoed down the halls dragging their luggage behind them. JNPR was travelling light with nothing more than a backpack and satchels about their waist. RWBY was a different matter entirely. While Ruby and Blake travelled light, Yang insisted on bringing a small suitcase while Weiss brought a very large suit case. _Very_ large. The teams had dressed in their combat gear and made sure their weapons were ready. After a few hushed words the teams separated and headed toward their respective zones.

Team RWBY arrived at a landing pad just outside the eastern wall of the school. A large aircraft with two vertical engines sat silently on the pad. Ground crew ran over checklists and did maintenance without so much as a care to the girls standing close by. The pilot ignored them by burying his nose in a map and plotting a course with a chewed pencil.

"He's late again" said Weiss, "And after all the effort to make sure we arrived early too."

"Well at least he can't yell at us for being late" said Yang, "So, who wants to grab breakfast?"

"If you didn't grab breakfast before you came then you're going to go hungry" Amadeus marched in from the west.

"Hunter! Ten-hut!"

The maintenance crew and pilots snapped to attention and saluted. Amadeus waved them off and returned them to their duties.

The cheerful bastard was clad in full battle dress. The grey great coat has disappeared and turned into a dull, listless cuirass over a dark green jacket. The cuirass concealed the golden buttons of the double breasted jacket but the faded red cuffs and collar were clearly visible. Comfortable khakis tucked into tall black, armoured boots. Amadeus protected with hands with fingerless gloves with thin armour on the backside of the hand. Anachronistic to his old combat dress, Amadeus wrapped a pair of large headphones around his neck. A long wire wound from the headphones and into a large music player he kept in a pouch on his right shoulder.

A pair of revolvers with three distinct cylinders hung in strange holsters on the hip. The revolvers were made of black metal and had a barrel six inches long. The cylinders alternated in an odd fashion. Two cylinders contained dust with each chamber containing a different type. Between the dust cylinders was a simple one containing ammunition. The holsters seemed to be a flexible mechanism capable of gripping and manipulating anything it held. Around the belt were dozens of replacement cylinders, preloaded with dust and ammunition.

"So, I take it you'll be changing in the mountains then" said Amadeus.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ruby, "We're ready to fight as we are right now."

"You realize we're going into the mountains, right?" Amadeus pressed his fingers to his eyes and sighed, "You got a death wish? Where's your armour? You're in a dress for –"

"It's a combat skirt!" protested Ruby and Weiss.

Amadeus had every reason to be concerned. Team RWBY had forgone any sort of protection for what appeared to be fashion.

Blake wore a pair of thigh high boots over a pair of white trousers. A small, long tailed, black buttoned vest would serve little against biting winds and cold. The same would be true of the sleeveless half top they covered. Ribbons seemed to be her motif as she wrapped them liberally around her arms, neck, and tied one into her hair. Embroidered on the leather of the boot was a white symbol resembling a belladonna flower.

Yang dressed liberally to say the least. For a prospective huntress her lack of coverage would be very strange on the hunting grounds. A pair of black shorts hugged her hips tightly while a small yellow shirt did the same to her chest. She bore her midriff proudly and put her powerful thighs on display. She prepared for the worst weather with a simple brown short sleeved jacket that could not have been thick enough to stop the winds. A brown belt with a gilded buckle held several pieces of fabric in place around her waist. This little fashion statement gave the appearance she was wearing a skirt from behind. On the bright side her boots were knee high, heavy, and would certainly survive the elements.

The ice queen Weiss stayed true to her name. Camouflage seemed to be an alien concept. A snow white shoulder less, sleeveless dress was her uniform of choice. Petticoats and frills gave her a royal and regal appearance befitting that of a princess to be locked away, not a hunter on the prowl. A thin, small, jacket with a red inlay would keep her warmer than if she went without. Standard snow boots had been altered and tailored to form. A small satchel hung behind her containing vials of dust and crystals.

Ruby's battle dress was arguable the biggest crime in the eyes of Amadeus. Ruby wore a dress similar to Weiss' but in a black and crimson motif. For some unknown and unfathomable reason, Ruby's dress had a corset as part of its form and could be laced up at the front. The red trim at the hem of the skirt was lost with in the thick red petticoats. Boots followed the colour scheme and had far too many laces to be done up the front. Long opaque stockings covered her legs. Thank the heavens she had long sleeves. The greatest abomination however was the full body bright crimson cloak and hood that draped over her. It would certainly provide warmth and shelter if need be, but the colour would do nothing for concealment.

"Please tell me your weapons are in better form than your outfits" said Amadeus burying his face in his palm.

"Of course they are" piped Ruby.

Chambers cocked and blades sliced through the air as they put their proud devices on display. Amadeus carefully eyed each agent of death and destruction.

Ruby flourished her long, mechanical scythe which eclipsed its wielder's height. The shining metal blade was enclosed by a dark red metal casing with black trim. The long rectangular shaft was black as coal and concealed a gun barrel several feet long. The section where Ruby gripped the weapon held a large bolt and a deep magazine of large caliber rounds. For easy storage when not needed, the great scythe collapsed into a small form like a box which eagerly waited on the small on her back.

Weiss' weapon was more refined and elegant. The four edged rapier was sleek and smooth. Similar to Amadeus' revolvers, the rapier enhanced its power with a single cylinder of dust chambers. The handguard was composed of four long prongs that ended just above the pommel. The pommel was silver with a spiral pattern. The entire rapier was engraved with intricate and extravagant designs befitting a woman of high status.

Blake drew a pair of connected weapons. Unlike the dual form of Ruby's scythe, her weapon took on three forms. The first was a hybrid between a miniature scythe and small caliber pistol. The second was a long sword like a falchion. The third form reduced the size of the blade length in half to make it a dense and heavy cleaver. Regardless of form and fashion, the metal was dull and hard and shaded only in blacks and dark greys. A long, thin chain connected the two weapons extending their effective range and giving numerous opportunities for different forms of attack.

When asked to present her weapons, Yang simply brought up her fists. A pair of bright yellow half gauntlets that extended up the forearm. A small barrel was hidden beneath the folds of metal. The wrist was enclosed with a ring of shells. When the forceful fists were not needed the gauntlets collapsed to half their size while continuing to provide some limited protection around the hand.

"Impressed?" asked Yang.

"Not disappointed" said Amadeus, "And what's that there behind you?"

Amadeus pointed to the rather large suitcase behind Weiss.

"Just the necessities" said Weiss, "You didn't say how long we'd be gone so I prepared for everything."

"Seriously" Amadeus whistled to the pilot, "Hey, we're delaying until noon. As for you, drag that back to your room and repack. Travel light, no more than one backpack. Bring food, water, and something to keep you warm. Meet back here at noon."

"Wait, we're ready to go now" said Ruby.

"No you're not and I don't want to be walking around with four corpses" he said definitively, "Armour up, pack light, and for the love of all that is sacred dress like you're going into a damn hostile environment not for a night on the damn town! Dismissed!"

"What a nice guy," said Weiss putting her hand on her hips.

"Mustn't be a morning person" smirked Yang, "Anyway, now we can grab a bite to eat!"

Ruby sighed, "I hope Jaune is doing better than us."

Team JNPR stood on the tarmac tapping their feet anxiously. Their hasty departure clearly showed. Hair was tussled and tossed and furiously brushed to be straight. Ren fumbled with a few buttons he accidently put in the wrong hole. Nora yawned and stretched, ready to return to sleep at the drop of a hat. Jaune was still brushing his teeth when they had arrived.

"So, where is she?" asked Jaune after spitting.

"Probably hung over again," said Phyrra, "I suspect she'll be late."

"Well then, no breakfast for you."

Oliva walked across the tarmac with a brown bag filled with warm meals. She took one of the tinfoil wrapped delectable and tossed the bag to Jaune. The warm tin foil protected a simple sandwich of rye, eggs, and ham.

"Eat up, kids" said Olivia, "It's going to be a long day."

Olivia's battle dress bore some similarities with Jaune's armour. She favoured a heavier form but nothing impeded her movement. Dull dark grey metal formed a sturdy breastplate and back plate. Pauldrons shaped like tulips covered her shoulders. Greaves and gauntlets extended to the knee and elbow and were shaped like feathers. Layered armour surrounded her thighs like a skirt. Leather straps served to keep the armour in place and to allow it be easily removed. Beneath the armour Oliva wore a pair of black trousers, and a dark blue long sleeved shirt. A pair of scabbards held her short swords in a cross over her back.

Olivia drew her swords and did a quick inspection, "You all ready and set to go?"

Her swords' blades were three feet long and the metal work was masterful. The handguard was a simple, broad, rounded sheet of steel with vials of dust imbedded in the metalwork. The handle was distinct. Each finger wrapped through a different coloured ring. Each ring could be depressed or released at the whim of its wielder. Four thin ingrained conduits ran along the length of the blade, each one creating a network of smaller branches reaching out from the trunk to the edge of the blade.

"Oh yeah!" cheered Nora, "We're ready to kick some grimm butt!"

Olivia eyed JNPR, "You two seem okay. Now, for you. You two going to armour up in the field or are you feeling lucky?"

Jaune was arguably the most prepared in Olivia's eyes, though not as heavily armoured. A heart shaped cuirass protected his chest and upper back. Small plated guarded his shoulders. Without much thought, Jaune stuffed a pair of metal plates into the back of his leather fingerless gloves to protect his arms. Without any other armour, only his trusted white shield would be his only bulwark against the inevitable onslaught of enemies to come. Faded blue jeans would serve him well, as would his black boots. A black hooded sweater would conceal him in the shadows but betray him with the orange inlay. Unlike his comrades, his weapon was a simple, long, broad sword with a gold cross guard.

Phyrra earned Oliva's mild approval though her appearance did not inspire confidence. Phyrra did not cover her shoulders or her upper back. Her midriff also peeked out from time to time. The leather bodice wrapped tightly around her chest and stomach. Hardened dark brown leather gloves extended up to her triceps. A flowing scarlet cloak wrapped around her shorts creating the illusion of a short skirt. The red haired warrior appeared favour flexible leather like armour instead of sturdy plate. However articulated bronze greaves and cuisse protected her legs. The bronze gorget around her neck was crafted to seem like a piece of jewelry. She wielded a large round shield nearly matching her height. Her trusted weapon was a long spear, painted red and gold, which could fold and contort into a short double edged sword or long rifle when the situation called for it.

The quiet and calm Lei Ren wore subdued colours of black and green, while his trousers were a neutral tan. A long tailcoat served as his battle dress. Predominantly dark green with thick black trimming around the edges, his garb was of the far eastern style. The gold trim created a thin border between the peaceful green and malicious black. There was no armour of which to speak of, nor did he encumber himself with bulky weapons. A pair of small, chameleon green machine pistols with excessively long blades beneath the barrel were his weapon of choice. Without any holsters on his hip, Lie Ren concealed his weapons within the very large sleeves of his jacket.

Nora captured Olivia's gaze the longest and her cheerful and bubbly demeanor matched her combat clothes. In bright pink and white, there was no way that you could assume Nora was a huntress. She wore a knee length bright pink skirt and a sleeveless shirt with fingerless pink gloves. Her shirt in particular had a high collar that formed a small heart shaped hole above her breasts. A pair of white tubes covered her arms from triceps to upper forearm. A small black half jacket was adorned with a metal harness that could not be called armour. A strip of blue, bordered with red, down the centre of the jacket helped to dull the shimmer of the silver zipper. Also, for no reason other than for its cuteness, Nora ties a very large cyan bow behind her. On the bright side she wore sturdy hiking boots. Disappointingly, in Olivia's eyes anyway, they were white with pink laces.

While she waited, Nora fooled around with her weapon of choice. A massive two handed hammer spun around Nora as if she was twirling a baton. The hammer was taller than Nora and the round head was supported by six large chambers. As Nora nonchalantly played with her weapon, she shifted its form to and fro. The second form was a compact multiple grenade launcher. The steel and iron body was etched with intricate designs distinct to the farthest northern territories of Remnant.

"So, I take it you're not armouring up then" said Olivia walking past the team.

"We're fine as is" said Phyrra.

"Alright then. As long as you can hold your own, you won't hear me complain," Olivia jumped aboard the aircraft, "Come on now, no time to waste."

As soon as Team JNPR clambered aboard the craft leaped into the air and sped off at astonishing speed. The Kingdom of Vale and all its opulence and imperial presence disappeared before them until it was nothing more than a speck on the horizon. Pristine paved roads turned to cobble then dirt then disappeared entirely. Grand buildings slowly decayed and dilapidated.

The team sat in the VTOL each coping with the situation in their own ways. Lie Ren was stoic and unmoved patiently waiting as he started blankly out the window. Nora subdued her cheerfulness and bubbly nature by take a long nap. Her snoring lost beneath the roar of the engines. Phyrra just closed her eyes and bopped her head to an unheard tune. Jaune shook and trembled. His grip ringing the hilt of his sword was so tight the leather of his gloves began to fray. Olivia smiled as she listened to a mix of music from a player strapped to her shoulder.

"You alright there, Jaune-y boy?" Olivia asked.

"I – I – I'm fine. Just fine" Jaune shook.

"Sure don't look like it" Olivia pulled off her headphones, "Here, listen to these tunes."

"No thanks. I'm fine really."

"Suit yourself" Olivia leaned back into her seat.

"Hey. Hey!" Phyrra kicked Olvia's leg.

Oliva grinned and relaxed, "Hey, there Phyrrie. What's up?"

"So, what exactly are we doing out here?"

"We're going to kill some grimm" said Olivia.

"Obviously. But what kind of grimm."

"Screechers."

"Screechers?"

"Schreechers." Olivia sighed, "I guess you want details then. Screechers have been getting pretty antsy these past few years so we're going to make their numbers a little bit smaller. Problem is if they scream, well, you'll see. Anyways, see those boxed under your seats? Well those have some fancy device that inhibits their screams. So we'll set those up around their stomping grounds and set them off. Then we'll just stroll in and cull the population. Bish, bang, bosh, go home."

The boxes Olivia mentioned were not larger than a tackle box for fishing. A silver buckle kept the black plastic casing sealed. Nora shook the box. A large object rustled inside.

"Huntress" said the pilot, "We can't go further."

Phyrra and Oliva got up from their seats and stuck their heads into the cockpit. Above the green canopy of the forest and the white tipped summit of the mountain circled a murder of beasts. Winged monsters as large as their vehicle. The head was covered with a white bone mask. Fiery eyes pierced through the mask. Its four talons were capable of shredding the hardest of materials the world could manufacture.

"Huntress, I can set you down there" said the pilot pointing to a clearing.

"Do it" said Phyrra, "We can walk the rest of the way."

Olivia smirked, "No can do. Change your bearing to this and go as fast as you can."

"You can't seriously be thinking we can fight that many Nevermores."

Olivia shouted back into the cabin, "I hope you all have a landing strategy. We're going in hard!"

The sun was high and the air was dry. Team RWBY waited on the tarmac once more, this time with bellies filled. And still in the same garb.

"I can't tell if you're trying to make me angry, or actually have a death wish," said Amadeus, "Jump aboard, we have no more time to waste. Move!"

"He's not an afternoon person either apparently" said Yang.

Before they knew it the VTOL was far from the Kingdom of Vale. Their ride was muddled with a tense silence. Blake stared blankly out toward the far horizon while Weiss tried to force herself asleep. Yang played with her hair, then her gauntlets, then with everything else as the minutes ticked on. Ruby and Amadeus apparently had something in common as the bobbed their heads to the music in their headphones.

Ruby pushed over her headphones and asked, "Hey, what'cha listening to?"

With his eyes closed there was no way he could have known someone was calling out. Amadeus just kept nodding his head.

Ruby lightly tapped him. Amadeus cracked open his eyes and frowned. Ruby waved her hands around her ears trying to get him to remove his headphones. Her jovial look was seemingly unaware of the unhappy glare Amadeus shot her. The man sighed and removed his headphones.

"What?"

"I was wondering what you were listening to" said Ruby.

"Jazz" Amadeus positioned his headphones back in place.

"Do you like a particular artist?"

Amadeus politely, but coldly answered, "No. If they're good I listen, if they're not, I don't."

"Ah, ok. I'm a rock and roll fan myself" said Ruby, "Do you like rock?"

Amadeus rolled his eyes and sighed, "Sure, why not. I listen to it on Tuesdays."

"Why Tuesday?"

"Why not?"

"Touché."

"Is that all of your questions? I'd like to go back to my music."

"I got one" said Blake, "What exactly are we doing out here?"

"We're going out to kill the bitch of a grimm that lives there" said Amadeus.

"But what exactly? And why us? Couldn't they just send anyone?"

"We're dealing with a particular grimm known as screechers. They scream and make you bleed out of your ears. Little annoyances are causing problems for the people out there. They're sending us because it takes specialists in order to deal with them" Amadeus began to mumble, "Especially the bitch."

Yang jumped into the conversation, "But we're so far out of the kingdom. Who could possibly be living there?"

Amadeus chuckled, "If you think everyone lives in the kingdoms then you're very ignorant. If you think the kingdoms are satisfied with their tall walls and specs of land, you're a naive."

"Hunter!" said the pilot, "We've got a problem."

"I guess I can't go back to relaxing" Amadeus poked his head into the cockpit, "What is it?"

"Nevermores, sir! A murder of them. Request permission to set down here."

Amadeus watched the swirling cloud of birds, "No. Change your bearing to this and go in fast."

"You can't be serious" said Ruby.

"I am" he said, "Get ready! We're going in."

The VTOL surged forward. Its engines blazed with bright blue flames. The pilot's hands trembled as he followed Amadeus' orders. The cloud of Nevermores circled around the mountain, their burning eyes glancing at the VTOL. Amadeus threw open the doors. The wind rushed in throwing the girls' hair in every direction. The canopy rushed below them. Small black specs lumbered beneath the leaves.

"Get lower" Amadeus shouted, "Lower! Lower! Until you're just touching the trees!"

"But if I go any lower –"

"Do it! You girls get ready to jump!"

Olivia pushed the doors open and let the wind toss her hair about.

"Higher!" she shouted to the pilot, "Higher!"

"Roger that" the pilot pulled the craft up.

"Grab a box and listen up team" ordered Olivia, "We might get separated when we jump. See that lake? We'll meet there at sunset. Okay, on the count of three!"

"See you on the ground" said Nora jumping ahead.

Ren shook his head, "I'll go after her."

"Eager bunch aren't you" said Olivia, "Phyrra, you're up. Go, go, go!"

"Don't worry Jaune, I'll be waiting for you" said Phyrra leaping out.

"Alright Jaune, you're up" said Olivia hanging half out.

"Umm… yeah… I never really learned the whole 'landing strategy' thing, you know? Just didn't have the time."

"No kidding" Olivia grabbed Jaune and pulled him close, "No time like the present then. Yahoo!"

"Wait, no!"

The chilling wind rushed around him. Olivia's arms wrapped around him tightly. Leaves brushed and scratched his cheeks as the plummeted through the canopy. Olivia kicked out and forced them sideways. Her leg latched on to a limb. The combined momentum swung the two up and over the branch and flung them off to the side. The impact with the ground made Olivia take a knee. Jaune was wrapped in her arms like a woman being dipped in an intimate dance.

"I'd say that was a successful landing" smiled Olivia.

"Yeah. You can put me down now" said Jaune.

"Aww, but I like you this way" she giggled, "Fine. Let's go find the rest of them then."

Leaves scrapped against the VTOL's metal bottom. The pilot cursed under his breath as the Nevermores circled above. Amadeus shouted a single order and the team complied. Team RWBY jumped out of the craft with flips and tumbles. Branches broke as they slowed their fall. A brown cloud of dirt and dust plumed around them as they hit the ground.

The forest was crawling with the cretins of grimm. Claw marks and bites scarred tree trunks. Thick limbs had been snapped in half, their splinters littering the ground. The green canopy of leaves bathed the area in a permanent dark shadow. The earth was soft and moist, but had a putrid grey colour. Blades cut through the air. Bolts cocked. Team RWBY dropped its packs, bore its teeth, and prepared for a tough fight.

"Calm down, troop" said Amadeus strolling passed them, "There aren't any grimm for miles."

"But the engines" began Weiss, "They'll –"

"Be echoing off the mountain sides. Impossible to pin point for a mindless beast. Come on, we're burning daylight."

"Are we headed somewhere in particular?" asked Blake.

"Remember those Nevermores? That's where we're headed. Straight into the storm of grimm."

Amadeus rummaged through his pack and pulled out a map and compass. He traced the flight path of the aircraft with a finger and placed the group at his best guess. Amadeus muttered a few words to himself, occasionally glancing to see if the team was following his train of thought.

"Three days. It'll take us three days to get into the eye of that storm. Assuming we don't run into any problems along the way."

"And if we happen to run into those problems?" asked Weiss.

"We'll deal with them" said Yang, "Do we have enough supplies for three days?"

"I packed for three" said Blake, "If it takes longer, we might run into some problems."

"Same here" said Ruby, "Our last expedition with Dr. Oobleck was about that long. I suppose we could stretch it out if we ration."

"Live off the land, girls" said Amadeus, "This is what we trained for. Worst case we can resupply in some of the abandoned posts."

"Abandoned posts?" Ruby recalled what Amadeus had said on the VTOL.

 _If you think everyone lives in the kingdoms with their tall walls and little specs of land then you're very ignorant. If you think the kingdoms are satisfied with their tall walls and specs of land, you're a naive._

"What is out here?" muttered Ruby.

"What was that?" asked Amadeus.

"Nothing" said Ruby nervously.

"Alright. We're wasting daylight. Move out!"

The roar of VTOL engines echoed through the mountains. The sound drowned out the screams of the Nevermores and the rustle of the leaves. Jaune covered his ears and squeezed his eyes shut as the sound shook the world. The wind picked up and scattered the leaves in a swirling mass. Olivia pushed her hair back and stared up into the sky.

"What was that?" asked Jaune, "Another jet?"

"Probably just a patrol" said Olivia, "He was flying very low though."

"That's unusual?"

"It's probably nothing" Olivia dismissed, "You holding up okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Good, cause it's a long way to go."


	4. Chapter 3

HACK! SLASH! HACK! SLASH!

The twin blades of Olivia made short work of the annoying branches and brush. Sweat beaded on her brow. Her shining armour started to tarnish and sully as they continued through the woods. Jaune followed with his sword drawn and shield resting beside him. Beneath the shadows of the leaves time was lost. The Nevermores screamed overhead.

The Ursas roared as they rampaged through the land. Beowolves howled and snarled. Fangs and claws ripped into bodies. Walls tumbled and crumbled as the black masses crashed and stormed. Horrific screams of the helpless shattered the world around them. Bullets whizzed around creating tufts of dust as they fell. Blades battered against tough grimm hides.

"See anything?" asked Olivia.

"Huh?" Jaune snapped out of his thoughts.

"Anything that can lead us to the others? Tracks, broken branches, bullet holes or slashes" Olivia gave Jaune a concerned look, "You alright there? You're a little out of it."

"I'm fine" Jaune took a look around, "The only marks I see are the ones we've been making."

Olivia sighed, "Well, we'll keep heading for the lake then. Maybe they'll track us down."

Jaune and Olivia lugged through the woods in silence. Occassionally, Olivia would glance back at her partner. His mind was wandering making his face scrunch and furl. Sweat was beading more profusely on his brow even though Olivia was doing most of the work. A deep rumble crept out of the dark woods.

"Did you hear that?" asked Jaune.

"Hear what?"

"It was a growl. I think it might be an Ursa."

Olivia took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She focused intently on an unseen point. The wind whipped through the trees. A rushed yet serene rattling and shaking mimicked the music of falling rain. Jaune readied his weapon and shield. His eyes darted around looking for the attacker.

"I don't see –"

"Shh. You're adding too much colour just be being here. Don't add more by making noise" said Olivia softly, "Don't move. Just be still."

Moments passed slowly. The forest was still, the wind died. Olivia opened her eyes and smiled.

"We're fine. There's nothing close by," Olivia let out a sigh, "Let's take a break for lunch."

"I can keep going" protested Jaune.

"You can," Olivia dropped her pack and stretched out on the ground, "But I can't. So, take a seat and keep a girl company."

As Jaune rummaged through his pack for food, Olivia began to hum a low tune. Her voice danced with the slow melody. Every verse was unique yet uniform with the notes forming a passionate progression before returning to a natural chorus. Olivia's eyes followed unseen notes, as if they were painting a picture in the void. There was a strange atmosphere to her melody as if it were just a prelude.

"Cavatina" said Olivia.

"Beg your pardon?"

"I can see you wondering what I'm humming. It's a cavatina. Just a small, simple melody that's part of a larger one."

"Did you write it?"

Olivia smiled softly and drifted away, "No. Hey! What'd you bring to eat anyway? I'm famished."

"Just a sandwich," he said taking a bite, "You?"

"Delicious MRE" she pulled a package from her pocket, "Want a bite?"

The meal was a gruel of chili and beans. Steam rose from the package but the smell was less than appetizing. Olivia plunged her spoon into the slop and gobbled the morsel. Her face cringed once it touched her tongue.

"I'll pass."

"Alabaster, cruxes, parchment" she strained, "Better. You sure you don't want some?"

"I'm sure."

The cool mountain wind lightly blew Yang's yellow hair. The shadows grew darker and darker as the hours droned on. The solemn march was plagued with the deafening sound of silence. Amadeus led the way with a scowl plastered on to his face.

"Hold up" he grumbled.

"What's happening?" asked Weiss.

"Shh, stop adding colour."

Amadeus' eyes darted around the wood. His hands wrapped around his revolvers. Ruby and the others prepared for a fight. Ruby herself smirked at the opportunity to show off her skills.

"Eyes open. There's been a shift in their movement" Amedeus spun his revolvers, "They'll be on us eventually."

"How can you tell?" asked Weiss.

Amadeus ignored her questions, "Practically surrounded if we keep going straight."

"Then let's cut a path through them" said Yang bursting with flames.

"No, we'll take a wider route" said Amadeus, "And pick up the pace. The sun's going to set soon."

"I can scout out ahead" said Blake."

"No need. Let's go."

Armour and weapons clanked as they marched through the dense wood. Snarls and growls of the grim grew louder and louder as the darkness began to swallow the world. The Nevermores continued their unending swirling. Their presence indicated by intermittent shrieks and cold caws.

"Hey Amadeus," Ruby said, "What's up with these grimm? I've never seen Nevermores behave like that."

"It's the screechers. Their voices attract grimm like a moth to the flame."

"So one of these screechers must've screamed and are pulling the grimm toward it."

"Exactly."

"But how can you sense the movement?" asked Weiss, "There's nothing to indicate a change in path. No tracks, no broken branches, not even a sound."

Amadeus' eyes widened, "Something happened here."

RWBY stumbled upon a wide clearing. The ground had been torn and disheveled. Broken branches littered the ground. The limbs they came from were splintered. Slash and hack marks scarred the dark tree trunks. Human and grimm footprints created chaos in the soft dirt. The disintegrated remains of grimm smoldered with a white smoke. Ruby examined a one of the deceased. The remains were like ash. A maroon tinge in the earth caught her eye. It was sticky. The edges of the stain had begun to harden like a crust.

"Blood" said Ruby, "Hey! There's some blood over here."

"Grimm don't bleed" said Weiss.

"People do" said Yang, "Someone else was here."

"How old is it?" asked Amadeus examining the battle scarred area.

"I don't know. Pretty old I guess."

"Let me see" Amadeus dipped his fingers in the blood. Every inch of the skirmish was scrutinized and analysed by his icy eyes. A crumpled can half buried by the tree. A package containing a questionable meal. Amadeus started putting the pieces together. "Four hours at least. They're either dead or long gone now."

"Who?" asked Ruby.

Amadeus shook his head. Blake shot glances to everyone. Could it possibly be? The White Fang were working in the ruins, but this place is far too desolate and isolated. Torchwick was locked away and under the constant surveillance of General Ironwood. The masked woman during the dance was a possibility, but there was something off about the situation. Amadeus perked up like a wolf catching a scent of prey.

"They're back."

"The people?"

"The grimm."

An empty can clanked against the tree. Olivia let out a satisfied gasp. The bag of questionable chili had been discarded beside her. Jaune sealed his thermos and packed it away.

"Shouldn't you pick up that litter?"

"Oh, you're one of those environmentalists, eh?" she giggled, "Might not be the best idea. Since we're separated from the others, we should leave as much of a trail to follow as we can. I hope they're doing the same."

Jaune dusted off his pants, "So let's get to that lake then, right?"

"One second. Let's take a small break to settle our stomachs," Olivia suddenly jumped to her feet. She perked up like a dog and drew her swords, "Of course my little break gets interrupted."

Jaune followed suit, "What's going on?"

A pair of Ursa crashed through the forest. Each was nearly double the size as an average man. Sharp toothed growls rattled from their mouths. The signature bone masks glowed dark red. Spikes and plates covered their bear-like bodies. Long claws, as long as a human arm, covered in mud and filth dragged along the forest floor.

"Grimm tidings. You ready for a fight or do you want to sit this one out?"

Jaune gripped the hilt of his sword, "I'm good. I can fight."

"Alright, pick a partner then."

"Right" said Jaune nervously, "Alright, alright, it's just like the last two times."

Jaune charged forward bellowing a battle cry. The ancestral sword flew high in the air, flashing in the fading light. The hard shield was beneath his chest, the bearing arm was loose. The Ursa roared and brought its mighty claw down. Jaune hastily ducked, narrowly avoiding the hefty blow. The blade of his sword slashed across the beast's palm. The Ursa snarled, unaffected by the slight wound. The lumbering monster swung his other arm. Its claw crashed against the edge of his shield throwing it hard into the bottom of Jaune's jaw. The rookie leader was hurled back. His head spun. The world became a swirling river of colour and haze.

When he regained his senses the second Ursa was bearing down on him. Saliva dripped from its teeth. The beast rose up on its hind legs and let out a deafening roar. Jaune frantically raised his shield to cover his face. White, sharp claws sliced through the air, falling like lighting on the paralyzed Jaune. Metal scraped against bone. Hard boots pressed against Jaune's shoulders.

"Hey now, no cutting in" said Olivia, "Now, let's dance."

The blonde woman knelt over Jaune, defending him from the falling blow. Olivia crossed her swords and pushed back against the Ursa. She pressed on the buttons along the hilt. With a laugh she forced herself to stand and cut through the long claws. Her blades danced through the air. Her footwork was rapid and graceful as if she were dancing to a hidden tune. With each step the Ursa was forced back.

"Get up kid," said Olivia, "You can't fight from down there."

Jaune pushed off the ground with his shield held high. Another hefty blow struck against the shield with a deep gong. A flurry of uncoordinated blows struck against the Ursa's arm without as much as a grimace from the foe. Jaune's forceful, though fretted, rise forced the Ursa to stumble back a few steps but the battle had not turned. Jaune pushed against the force of the blows and came close to the Ursa's chest.

The point of his blade pushed into the belly. The Ursa curled over and bit into his shield. Jaune's arm jerked and pulled in every direction as the bear threw his head wildly. Jaune lost his footing and tumbled to the ground. He rolled to the side dodging another slash. The Ursa crashed his head into Jaune's chest forcing the wind from his lungs. Jaune cut upward and slit the wrist of the broken claw. The Ursa wailed as its weapon became limp and lifeless. It thrashed and rebelled with increasing fury. The blows and strikes took its toll on Jaune's arm. The beast raised his arm in a fashion Jaune was all to familiar with.

"Okay, okay, it's exactly like last time."

Jaune swept his sword upward in a great sweeping arc. The tip of the sword touched the neck of the Ursa. A ray of triumph beamed in his heart.

"Ahh!"

Only to be ripped away. A splash of blood splattered on the ground and on the tree. The massive claws of the beast tore into the unarmoured section of Olivia's shoulder. The huntress cut between Jaune and the beast. His shield arm was too low. Without her intervention the claw would have taken his head. She grimaced at the strike and with a quick spin on her heel she removed the beast's other hand. Jaune's sword dealt the finishing blow, removing the Ursa's head.

Jaune spun around to deal with the other beast. To his surprise the beast had been dealt with the most extreme of prejudice. An arm, a leg, its bones, its scales, and claws had been removed from the body. Its head had rolled a few meters away.

"Of course he gets the one spot without armour," Olivia covered the wound with her hand, "You alright?"

"I'm fine. You're bleeding!"

"Just part of the job. Grab the packs, we can patch it up on the go," Olivia smirked, "Hey, I hope you don't mind me saying, but you're pretty bad at dancing."

"It's just been a long day."

"Come on, let's grab the others."

Amadeus' revolvers spun wildly, mixing and arranging the cylinders of dust an ammo chaotically. Team RWBY brandished their weapons and waited for the grimm to appear. From the darkening shadows a pack of beowolves. Like the beast they bore the sullied name, they walked on four legs and had long snouts brimming with knife-like fangs. The white bone mask covered the bleeding red eyes. Average wolfs were dwarfed by the size of this abomination. The same height, but burly and heavy with more muscle and power than the beasts of men. Snarls and growls crackled deeply.

"Ten total" muttered Amadeus.

"This'll be easy" said Ruby, "We've handled worse."

"Anyone want to make bets?" Yang cocked her gauntlets, "Say, who every gets the most wins extra dessert?"

"Let's make this quick" said Weiss, "The sun is setting and I don't want to spend the night dealing with these things."

"I'll take the two on the right" said Blake, "Watch my back, Yang?"

"You know it!"

Without a second though the girls rushed forward into the fray. The wolves howled and pounced. Ruby's scythe spun around her creating a whirlwind of steel. Weiss stood with her chin up and her rapier pointed directly at her enemy. Her movements had the finesse and grace of a fencer but her real power came from the white glyphs inscribed in the ground. Yang laughed and giggled as she unleashed a flurry of hard punches accented with the firepower of her gauntlets. Blake leaped up into the branches and fell upon the wolves with her pistols. Shots rained on the beasts and when the time was right she struck like a jungle cat.

The scythe, Crescent Rose, slashed and cut into the black flesh of the beowolf. The blow cut deep, creating a gash from groin to chest. The Beowulf howled in pain as it was thrown back. Its cries did not go unanswered. Two of the pack snarled and leap on to the red cloaked girl. Ruby ducked and slashed. The wolves hopped over the blade and tackled the girl into the ground. Jaws snapped, spit dripped around her.

"You're getting sloppy."

A burst of flame scorched the fur turning it into ash. The wolf flew off Ruby and crashed into a tree. Yang laughed as she ran after her target. Ruby rose with a vengeance, hooking her curved blade into the neck of the wolf. Ruby leaped into the air pulling the wolf upright. She pulled the trigger. The massive recoil from the shot forced the blade through the thick neck and spine. The bullet ripped through the air and crashed into another foe.

"Thanks for the assist" said Weiss as she fenced, "Not that I needed it."

Weiss waved her rapier in wide, sweeping circles around her body. Trails of shimmering white followed the tip. With the flip of a finger a circle formed beneath the feet of her target. Ice and frost formed around its feet. Frozen in place Weiss took the opportunity to drive the point of her sword into the side of the monster. Before the final blow was struck the third wold pounced. Weiss leaped back and created a wall of ice to shield her from the attack.

"Weiss, duck!" shouted Ruby firing a volley.

Her bullets shattered the wall of ice. The splinters and bullets washed over the beast, cutting it deep. Yang finished off her target with a pummel of blows and fire. When she had finished, all that remained was a pulp.

"Blake, you holding up?" asked Yang.

A beowolf crashed into the monochrome woman. Snarling jaws sank into her flesh. In an instant Blake's body shattered into dust and stone. Blake fell from above, stabbing her swords into the back of the beast. It thrashed and bucked as the last moments of its horrendous life slipped away.

"Well, that answers that."

"We're wrapped up here, Amadeus."

The veteran hunter holstered his guns. His mechanical belt expertly maneuvered the pistols, replacing each of the chambers rapidly. Around him were the bodies of his attackers. The ground was littered with footprints and skid marks. The bodies were scarred with claw and tooth marks. A single gaping blast bore through the skull. Burns, earth, and ice lined the edges of the lethal wound.

"Wow," said Ruby admiring the work, "You really cleaned them up."

Amadeus drew his pistol and pointed straight at Ruby.

 _BANG!_

A bullet streaked through the air crackling with lightning. Electricity leaped from the shot, tickling Ruby's cheek. A whimper and thud. Behind the girls another Beowolf lay lifeless on the ground. Its skull broken by the bullet. The body twitching from the lightning.

Amadeus holstered the gun, "Move out."

The darkness grew as the sun crept beneath the horizon. The shimmering stars above were clouded by the thick canopy above. The wind grew colder and bit harshly. Three silhouettes stood on the shores of a black lake. The surface of the water shimmered like obsidian. The waves foamed as they slid up the shore.

"He should've been here by now."

"It's barely been an hour. Give them a little more time."

"We should search for them."

"Hey, Ren, is this water safe to drink?"

"Boil it first," said Ren, "Phyrra, if we leave now we'll get lost when night falls. Be patient. I'm sure he's fine."

"Hey, maybe Olivia found him" suggested Nora, "She's a real huntress so I'll bet she tracked him down in no time."

"If she isn't in a drunken stupor" said Phyrra under her breath.

The leaves rustled and shook. Low deep, snarling growls echoed in the distance with the high ominous howls of the wolves. The trio prepared for the worst, trapped in hostile territory hundreds of miles from civilization. Breathes shortened, goose pimples rose up on their skin.

"Nora" whispered Phyrra.

The indomitable girl shifted her great hammer into its ranged form. Three shells thundered from the barrel. Bright pink flashes illuminated the ground around the disturbed bushes. Two shadows slowly stumbled out of the trees.

"Jaune!"

Jaune and Olivia walked out from the shadows. A hastily prepared bandage, soaked red, stemmed the bleeding from the oozing wound. In spite of the stinging pain, Olivia managed to paint on a smile and chuckle.

"You're aim is off, Nora. Good the band is back together. Any problems on the way here?"

"We're fine" said Ren.

Olivia's smile disappeared, "Now's not the time to shrug things off. Did you find grimm? Where are they headed? Are you wounded? I have to know if it is safe to camp here for the night."

"I met up with Ren and Nora a couple hours after we jumped," said Phyrra, "Nothing happened from that point."

"There was a pack of beowolves, but we snuck around them" said Nora, "Oh! And we took down an ursa."

"It was a boartusk," Ren corrected, "We met Phyrra after that."

"But what happened to you? Jaune, are you alright?" asked Phyraa pointing to Olivia's wound.

"Just a minor scuffle with a pair of Ursa, nothing major" said Olivia, "We got out without a scratch. So to speak."

"Jaune, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Phyrra" dismissed Jaune, "Olivia took the blow for me."

"What do you mean? You've killed ursa before. I've seen it. You have the ability, Jaune."

"His dancing off the beat," Olivia sat down on the shore of the lake, "Set up camp. I need to mend this damn thing."

"Right" Phyrra turned about and instinctively said, "Ren, can you get the fire going. Nora, I need you to keep watch for now. Jaune, come with me."

Ren silently set up a small fire pit with a few stones and twigs for tinder. Nora vigilantly, but nonchalantly, perched up in a tree keeping eyes and ears open. Phyrra led Jaune away from the group. The duo came to a small secluded area, close enough to hear Olivia curse as she mended her cuts, but obscured enough to deter prying eyes.

"Jaune –"

"Phyrra, I know what you're trying to do. I don't need you look out for me, I don't need you to take care of me, and I definitely don't need you to pity me."

"This has nothing to do with that" said Phyrra, "Ever since our last mission, you've become distant, less confident."

"Of course I'm not as confident. Everything went wrong because of my decisions. Even after everything, even after your help, I'm still far behind the rest."

"We'll pull you forward."

"I don't want to be carried. I've told you this before. I need to get stronger, become better. And I want to do this on my own."

"Remember what I said, back when we first met? I said there was no shame in asking for help."

"And I agreed," said Jaune.

"So will you let me help you through this too?"

"I don't know if you can."

"I can try."

"Jaune! Phyrra! Dinner's ready!" called Nora.

All traces of sunlight had disappeared. Legs ached and heads hung heavy. Every step sank into the soft grey earth. Crescent Rose dragged behind her master. Ruby's eyes struggled to stay open. With each step they became heavier, and heavier, and heavier…

"We'll make camp here."

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" said Ruby.

Their camping area was covered with dense shrub and bush. Thick trees were so close to each other that it was nearly impossible to sleep lying down. A small area between the obstacles would suffice for a small fire. Amadeus made a small spray of sparks which caught on the simple tinder. Carefully putting more fuel on the fire, the embers grew into flames and began to crackle and roar. The warmth of the hearth seemed to wash away the events of the day. Not even Amadeus' hostile attitude could dampen the new spirits.

"Weiss, you take first watch" said Amadeus, his eyes fixed on the fire, "Then Ruby, then me, Blake, Yang."

"Shouldn't I take third watch?" asked Blake.

"And why should that be?"

"It'll be darkest then –"

"Which is why I am the one taking watch. Nothing will get by me."

"But Blake can –" Ruby stopped herself, "Well… umm…"

"It's fine," said Blake, "Just thought I could help."

"I understand," said Amadeus putting a can above the fire, "But I will not lose another."

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Nothing of consequence."

Amadeus pulled the hot can from the fire. The contents were nothing more than a meagre serving of beans and paste. The girls, on the other hand, prepared more comfortably. Ruby rummaged from her bag and pulled out a simple pan and a bag of small foodstuffs. A few potatoes, scattered vegetables, and a sausage or two. Mixing the meal into the pan and frying it for a few minutes gave the girls a more suitable comforting meal.

"So, what do you think of our first night in the Banshee Mountains?" asked Ruby to anyone who'll have it.

"It's surprisingly peaceful" said Weiss, "But that's off putting."

"You'd rather have non-stop fighting?" asked Yang.

"No. I've had enough of that with our little expedition with Professor Oobleck. I'm just saying something doesn't feel right about this."

"That's a good feeling, girl" said Amadeus fixed on the flames, "Keeps you alert, keeps you… safe."

"We're going after screechers, right? When are we going to find them?" asked Yang, "I'd like to see what they're made of."

"You won't be wishing that after" Amadeus grimaced at the spoonful of beans, "Two days, maybe sooner. Depends if they're moving."

Yang turned to her sister, "Hey Ruby –"

Amadeus spit.

"I've been meaning to ask you, what did you do with Zwei?"

Ruby nonchalantly looked around and rubbed the back of her head, "Oh, yeah… I kind of forgot about him."

"Ruby!"

Amadeus spit.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. I asked Professor Oobleck to take care of him."

"What were you thinking, Ruby?" exclaimed Weiss.

Amadeus spat and took a deep irritated breath.

"What? They got along so well."

"I hope you're ready to come home to a super caffeinated canine."

"Oh, so just his normal self then" Yang laughed, "Sorry, I just imagined him bouncing off the walls."

"Just keep him away from my stuff" said Blake.

Amadeus scribbled in the soft earth between bites of gruel. The girls continued to chat about idle matters not paying much attention to their hunter. However, Ruby caught glimpses from the hard man. An occasional nod, the quick glance, and a very rare smirk. It was like he was drifting to a tune he hadn't heard for a very long time. The melody of their voices pulling him through memories long lost and buried.

"Hey" said Ruby.

Amadeus averted his gaze and stared at the flickering flames of the fire. Another spoonful of beans curdled his face. He forced himself to look at the scribbles on the ground and the foul expression eased with each line read.

"Hey, want some of this?" asked Ruby offering some of her meal.

"No," said Amadeus coldly accidentally, "But thanks. These will do."

Ruby took a spot beside him, "Doesn't look like it tastes good."

"It just needs some seasoning" Amadeus looked at the scribbles as he took another bite.

Alabaster, cruxes, parchment. Amadeus etched these purposeless words in the dirt and glanced at them whenever a spoonful approached his lips. The curled disgust on his face softened as his eyes scanned over each of the words.

"I've got somethings in my bag that can make it better."

"It's fine. Save it. We might need it later," Amadeus gobbled the rest of the beans and tossed the can aside, "Wake me when it's my watch."

The eerie silence of the night made chills crawl up and down Jaune's spine. Not a bird chirp, nor an insect skitter broke the still air. Not even the sound of his slow, coarse breathing disturbed the black silence. The night was cold and empty as the sky above. The stars were lost beneath the shroud of cloud and canopy. The moonlight barely broke through the veil, but it was only enough to bath the area in dark twilight.

SNAP!

Jaune whipped around and drew his blade. The scraping of the metal shattered the fragile peace. His shield clanked as it struck a tree in his hasty defense.

"Easy there. It's just me."

"Oh, sorry Olivia. Is my watch up already?"

"Nah, you've still got half an hour."

"Then shouldn't you be resting?"

"I can't sleep," Olivia leaned up against a tree, "Too much colour is coming from here."

"Colour?"

Olivia winked, "So, kid, who taught you to dance?"

"Dance?"

"Fight. Your technique seems familiar."

"Phyrra, she's been tutoring me."

Olivia smirked, "So that's why you're so rigid. Hey, don't give me that look. She's a good fighter, it's just that it's not fit for you."

"What do you mean?"

"Her style is all about leading, while you are better suited to follow."

"But I'm the leader of JNPR!"

Olivia's friendliness disappeared, "Then you better start leading."

Jaune's grip tightened around his sword. Those words cut him deeply. Strength, technique, form, it all means nothing if he can't lead. Everything hinges on leadership but since arriving at Beacon, he's relied on others. Nora and Ren were his subtle foundation, reliable and undaunting. Phyrra was his mentor, her experience and knowledge influenced every decision he made. But what did he have? Insecurities and a secret masquerading as bravado.

"The colour's gotten dimmer," Olivia walked off to camp, "Maybe I can catch a few more winks before my watch. Call me if you need me."

The crackling fire threw embers into the darkness. Ruby's crimson cloak danced with the orange glow. She watched the flames and shadows flicker and quiver. Weiss settled down near the fire and wrapped herself in a thick blanket. Her supple body created small waves in the blanket with each soft breath. Ruby sat beside her partner with a small smile. While she slept, the icy aura that surrounded Weiss seemed to melt away.

Blake had climbed up into a tree to rest, while Yang slept noisily below.

Amadeus was silent as the grave, and with the way he slept reinforced the grisly image. The man slept against the tree with his head hung and body slouched. One hand rested on his lifeless leg, the other on the cold ground. For once, his cold, hard expression had slipped away leaving him with a peaceful, relaxed expression. All he needed was a sword driven through his belly to finish the portrait.

"I guess it's time for his watch."

Ruby walked up to the sleeping corpse and gently pressed her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey it's –"

Amadeus snapped. A hard pull dragged Ruby down. The revolver's barrel flashed out of the holster and pushed up against her chin. The iron expression had returned. Icy eyes glared into her silver.

"It's my watch, is it?"

Ruby simply nodded.

"Alright," he holstered his guns and sat upright, "Get some rest."

Ruby snuggled up in the space near Weiss. Adrenaline ran through her body and the cold night made her shiver. She tossed and turned trying to find a comfortable spot, but it was useless. Ruby sat up and watched the hunter. After throwing some fuel on the fire, Amadeus fixed his gaze on the flames.

"La, la, la, la, la…" he hummed softly to himself, "No, that's not it."

Ruby watched quietly, careful not to disturb him. Amadeus changed the rhythm, the beat, the melody and tune. Each time he would mutter in frustration. An exasperated sigh and his experiments ended.

Amadeus switched to a song much more familiar to him.

The tune was misty, melancholic. He wasn't singing to break the silence, as many people have done, but it was as if he was calling out to someone. Someone far away playing the same tune.

"That's a nice song" said Ruby.


	5. Chapter 4

"You're supposed to be resting."

"I couldn't sleep. Who wrote that song?"

"No body. It's not meant to be heard."

Ruby gave him a quizzical look, "But aren't all songs meant to be heard."

"Not this one" he said adamantly, "How much did you hear?"

"Just the first couple of lines I guess. Why?"

"Nothing, get some rest" Amadeus stared at the dying fire, "It needs to up the tempo."

"What are you talking about?"

Amadeus dusted himself off and rummaged through his pack. A small silver flask with musical notes etched into the metal appeared. He sloshed its contents about, measuring how much was left by sound. A splash of alcohol made the blaze burn brighter. Amadeus nodded, slightly satisfied by the result.

"What are you doing?" asked Ruby.

"It's a long watch girl, and a little music makes it go a little faster," Amadeus emptied the dust from one of his bullets, "A little more brass."

The bronze dust sparkled as it descended into the blaze. The bright orange of the flames took on a deep undertone of purple.

"I think you're trying to dodge the subject."

"Why don't you just listen for a damn moment," said Amadeus.

Ruby tried to follow his orders. She listened intently to the flames and gazed into the flickering forms. The crackle of the fire dominated any subtle sounds Amadeus' little changes could have made. Moments before Ruby was about to ask, Amadeus began to hum an upbeat and jubilant tune. His fingers began to tap on an imaginary keyboard and his foot bobbed up and down.

"Is this a song that's not meant to be heard?" asked Ruby.

"This is a song only a few people can hear."

"What's it sound like?" asked Ruby.

"Mixed harmony. A thumping resonant beat from the cracking fuel. A distinct wood wind from the alcohol, and the brass from the dust."

Ruby tried to imagine the orchestra but couldn't make the song appear, "And this is all from the fire."

Amadeus nodded.

"So, if that's the song of the fire, where did _that_ song come from?"

"Damn, I hoped this would make you forget" Amadeus muttered, "You never heard that song. Do you understand me?"

"But why?"

"Do you understand me?" he said with authority and threat.

"I guess. Yes."

Crowds of people lines the streets. The men cheered, the boys shouted, the ladies all came out to catch a glance of the returning hero. Flower petals showered over the parade. The hero was blonde and blue eyed, clad in shining silver armour. His mighty sword clasped to his waist and his shield was strewn across his back. The bright blue sky began to darken and cloud. The crowd fled into their homes as lightning cracked across the heavens.

"Save us! Save us!" cried the people.

A horrid monstrosity walked through the gate, covered in impenetrable shadows. Deep, red, glowing eyes shot through his heart. The hero scoffed at the display. He drew his sword. Feathers plumed around a wooden shaft. Dust flew in every direction.

The beast laughed, "Shall I be bested with a feather duster?"

Horrified the hero pulled his shield.

"Spare me!" mocked the beast, "Not the washboard."

The crowd began to file out of their homes laughing and cackling as they went. But the worst was yet to come. For his mismatched weapons were not the source of his humiliation. It was that he had no pants!

"No! No! No!" cried the hero, "I'm the hero! Give me my sword!"

"You're no hero" said a red haired woman, "You need to wake up. Wake up. Wake up."

Jaune snorted and gasped as he was dragged out from the dreaming realm. Phyrra stood over him, kindly shaking him.

"Are you alright, Jaune? You were tossing and turning."

Jaune rubbed the sleep from his eyes, "I'm fine. Is it time for breakfast?"

"No, my watch still has an hour left," Phyrra lookat the ground briefly, "I was thinking that we could continue with your training."

 _Her style is all about leading. You're better suited to follow._

"If I have to lead, I might as well learn from a leader," muttered Jaune.

"Hmm?"

"Oh, nothing. Sure, are we going over aura again?"

"I was thinking we could do something different. Come with me."

Phyrra took Jaune to the same spot away from the group. Phyrra drew her weapons and Jaune followed her lead.

"So what are we doing?" asked Jaune.

Phyrra took Jaune's arms and maneuvered them into position. His shield arm formed a bulwark directly to his front. As Jaune raised his sword arm, as he had been taught many times before, Phyrra gently pushed it down to his side. Before he could ask, Phyrra took a position behind him with spear high and pointed forward. Her round shield protected the left flank while the same hand gently gripped Jaune's shield arm.

"Phyrra, what's going on?"

"Well, you were having difficulty leading in the field, so I thought I'd teach you a few formation tactics" said Phyrra, "This is a scorpion formation. You, at the front, will be the claws. And I, in the back, will be its stinger."

Phyrra and Jaune practiced maneuvering as a single unit. In marching order they stepped forward, left, right, and backward with a few hiccups as Jaune got used to the proximity.

"Forward, forward. Left, right. Turn, turn" ordered Phyrra, "Strike, defend, withdraw, and recover."

Jaune followed without question. Every step and strike was preceded by Phyrra's gentle but stern command.

 _You're better suited to follow._

"Would this work with Ren, or Nora" asked Jaune stepping to the commands.

"It would work with most people, as long as one as a longer range weapon. Strike! Withdraw. Recover."

"Can we go on to another one? Perhaps one where we're standing beside each other?"

"Sure."

Phyrra took a position beside her partner and locked their shields together. Her spear pointed over the shield.

"A shield wall? Isn't this a little basic."

"Perhaps, but all techniques come from the basics. When you master the basics, everything else becomes natural," Phyrra smiled, "Just look how much you've grown in the past year. Your fighting techniques are better since you've mastered those simple stances."

 _That's why you're rigid._

"Alright" said Jaune hiding his uncertainty, "How do we use this?"

Weiss lazily crafted a glyph and doused the dying fire with a small flurry. The others rolled up their mats and fixed their packs. Amadeus fiddled with the cylinders of his guns and put his cuirass back on.

"Hey Ruby" called Yang.

Amadeus spit.

"Did you pack any coffee? I'm a little drowsy from last watch."

Amadeus tossed Yang a small bottle, rattling with pills. Yang poured out a few of the white, chalky pills.

"What are these? Stims?"

"Caffeine pills. Just as good."

Yang popped two of the pills. The taste was foul unlike the sweet bitterness of black coffee. Yang tossed the small bottle back, trying to hold back her cringing expression. Amadeus popped a pill and grinned as though it was smooth as honey.

"Did you see or hear anything during your watch?"

"Nothing."

"Then it'll be harder going into the mountains" muttered Amadeus, "Alright, let's move out!"

The group began their trudge through the woods at the break of dawn. Nevermores shrieked overhead, making the canopy shudder beneath the wind of their wings. Every trail and path they came across was desecrated with footprints and tracks. All headed in the same direction. But not a beast was to be found.

The dark canopy of leaves began to break as they got closer and closer to the mountains. The soft grey earth began to turn rocky and coarse. The twilight of the breaking dawn made it difficult to see.

"There's something up ahead" said Blake.

Amadeus stopped, "I don't see anything."

"Trust me, there's something ahead."

"Blake has excellent eyes" said Yang, "So if she sees something, it's probably there."

Amadeus closed his eyes and let out a breath, "There's nobody around. I don't think it's worth exploring."

"Blake" whispered Ruby, "What do you see up ahead."

"I can't see all of it, but there's a White Fang symbol for sure" she said softly.

"Then it's something we should definitely check out," Ruby piped up, "What if it's that group that got attacked? You know, back where we fought that pack?"

"They're probably dead" said Amadeus.

"Or they might be wounded."

"Blake, where is it?" asked Weiss, "Over there, eh? Amadeus, it's just a little of course, but still in the same direction. It won't delay us that much."

"Why the damn interest?"

"We're hunters, right? Our job is to help people. I know it sounds stupid, but if people need help, we should help, right?"

"Right" chimed the other girls.

"Fine" Amadeus relented.

Bottles and thermoses drank the lake water greedily. The fire has become nothing but grey ash and charcoal. Olivia strapped her greaves into place and pushed her hands through the gauntlets. Olivia removed her shirt and undid the red-brown bandages. White bandages dangled over her shoulder as she struggled to keep them in place.

"Hey, Jaune" called Olivia, "Can you give me a hand here?"

Olivia handed him the bandages and turned around. Jaune gingerly placed the bandages over the wound and nervously reached over her shoulder to wrap the cloth. While Jaune was nervously making sure he didn't touch anything he wasn't supposed to, Phyrra was carefully watching from afar.

"How do I look?" asked Olivia.

"You look great" said Jaune without thinking.

Olivia laughed, "Thanks, but that's not what I meant. How's the wound look?"

The wound oozed with puss and had crusted over with dried blood. The muscle was tender, but it didn't hinder her movements.

"Not worse, I guess."

"Did you take battlefield medicine?" asked Olivia.

"No, sorry."

"Don't blame you. It's a boring class after all," Olivia shifted, "Put your nose to it. Tell me if it smells south of cheese."

Jaune took a whiff, "Whew! It's not pleasant, but it doesn't smell horrible. So, north of cheese, I guess."

"And south of spoiled milk?" Olivia jested, "Alright, no need to worry about infection for now."

Ren took a knee beside Olivia, "What's the plan for today?"

"Help me with the rest of my armour, Jaune," Olivia pulled out a map, "We're here and our first objective is up here, at the base of the mountain. You still have those cases?"

"Of course."

"Good. We'll need them once we reach the position."

"What exactly is up there?" asked Jaune tending to her armour.

Olivia rolled up the map, "There should be an old listening post, and we're going to convert it into a neat little weapon with the stuff in that case."

"And how exactly will that stop screechers?" asked Phyrra.

Olivia smirked, "You'll see. Hope you're prepared, I want to make it there by dusk."

The site was an utter mess. The trees bore scars of a hard impact. Bark was stripped and deep, jagged cuts burrowed into the trunks. A shallow crater partially swallowed a large metal object. The wolf's head and slaw strike of the White Fang was prominently displayed in crimson on the dull metal surface.

Amadeus kicked the machine, "It's been here a while folks. Nothing special."

"It's a Schnee Company drone" said Weiss, "But why is there a White Fang symbol on it?"

"Why would White Fang be operating here?" asked Blake, "There doesn't seem to be anything of interest."

A section of the wing had torn open revealing the innards of the unfortunate robot. Rather than wires and circuits, this section concealed a rudimentary console. A simple black screen scrolled with a thin green line. Keys and buttons allowed the data to be manipulated, while a small port allowed extraction.

"Hey, what's this thing?" Ruby pressed one of the buttons.

A scratchy almost whisper like voice seeped out of the drone. It was subtle, almost impossible to hear. After a few moments a high pitched tune with a flute quality came into the melody. Ruby's mind began to cloud and drift. Soothing currents of colour filled her vision. Reds, blues, violets, greens, every colour washed over her like a wave. The white noise and flute tone started to form into a surreal melody. The more she listened the more clear the tune became. It was as if she could hear a voice reaching out to her.

"You are my child…" said a whisper, "You will..."

"AHHH! AHHHH! TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF! DAMN THE BITCH!"

Amadeus screamed and covered his ears. He fell to his knees and crawled toward the drone, cursing and crying out in pain. Every part of his body was in pain. He struggled to his feet and stepped on the drone. As he drew his revolver his cries grew louder. Blood trickled out of his ear.

"SILENCE! SILENCE! SILENCE, DAMN YOU!"

Amadeus fired every round into the drone's innards. Fire, ice, lightning, and earth spewed out with a spray of sparks. The strange recording gurgled as it died. Ruby's mind became clear. She shook her head and regained her bearings.

Before she could say a word, Amadeus grabbed Ruby by the neck and pressed a revolver to her temple.

"Hey, let her go!" demanded the others.

"Say something" he growled, "Say something, damn it."

Ruby saw the blood dripping from his ears, "Are you alright?"

Amadeus dropped her and holstered his revolver, "We're moving out."

"Hold on" said Blake, "What was that?"

Amadeus drew his gun and pointed it at Blake, "Are you touched, girl?

"No! Of course not," protested Blake, "But the White Fang –"

"The White Fang bit off more than they could chew" said Amadeus, "Whoever sent this drone is dead now. Or might as well be."

"That still doesn't answer what they wanted."

"I heard a voice" said Ruby, "When that tune was playing. What was that?"

"Yeah, I heard it too" said Weiss, "Maybe it's some sort of communication device."

"No, it can't be" said Yang, "That wasn't a human or faunis voice. It was…"

"Daemonic" Amadeus finished, "Unholy, abominable?"

"Yeah, you heard it too? What was it?"

"It's the bitch" he growled, "Now, move out!"

Olivia fell to a knee and covered her ears. It was as if a drill had bored into her skull, luckily the moment passed quickly.

"No way, that's too close" she said under her breath.

"Are you alright?" asked Jaune.

Nora spun her hammer, "Is something close by?"

Olivia got to her feet, "No, everything is fine. I just heard something. Something I haven't heard in a long time. Hey, did you guys feel anything? A chill, drowsiness, stuff like that?"

They shook their heads.

"Right. Okay, let's keep going."

The trek through the woods was quiet. It was as if all the grimm had suddenly disappeared. The sun had begun to set, turning the sky violet and purple. A small area had been cleared of trees and brush. A thin metal wall with a wire gate surrounded a simple camp. A large tower in the centre had several large audio devices attached all around its circular roof. A table with a map drawn onto the surface had been marked with notes and numbers at several locations. The compass rose of the map was replaced with the Vale Kingdom crest.

Olivia ran up the tower and examined all the equipment, "Good everything is still in order. Hey, bring up one of those cases!"

Phyrra climbed up the tower and put a black case at Olivia's feet. The case was filled with circuits and electronic parts, and a small console. Olivia pulled down the audio devices and began an intricate process of rewiring.

"What are you doing?"

"Rewiring."

Phyrra rolled her eyes, "Obviously, but why?"

"Remember how I said screechers attract grimm everytime they scream?" said Olivia as she worked, "Well, we can't have that so we're going to make our lives a little bit easier by pulling all the grimm here."

"So we're turning this listening post into a transmitter by mimicking the noise those screechers make."

"Bingo! Here, attach those wires to that one there. Just copy the one I finished. Hey! You guys down there, take a look at that map and tell me what happened before this place was abandoned."

"There's a lot of red scribbles on this thing" shouted Nora, "Umm… I think we're here. Hey, Ren, can you make sense of this?"

"Let me take a look," said Jaune.

The map was scrawled with notes and arrows. Symbols representing anything and everything had been placed on the map, but there wasn't a legend to guide them. Dates and times were jotted beside certain symbols.

"Anything I should be looking for?" asked Jaune.

"There should be a few symbols that look like monsters. What's the most recent marking?"

Jaune scoured the map. Several beast like symbols crawled out from the mountain.

"There's several. They stop about ten miles out from here, toward the mountain," said Jaune, "But they were made over two years ago."

"So that's her border" muttered Olivia, "Right, we're almost set here. Get ready to make a break for it."

"Hey Jaune, check this out" Nora pointed to a note on the map, "Looks like another group of hunters were here."

"Hey Olivia, what's the deal with the other hunting team here?

"Other team? Oh, back then," said Olivia, "It was another culling mission."

"There's something off though, a couple of the letters are crossed out" said Nora, "There are also other crests on the map."

"The other kingdoms have posts here too. We're headed to those next. Phyrra, switch that console on. Alright, get down there and get ready to make a run for it."

Phyrra climbed down the ladder and quickly relayed the message to the group.

"Oh, and I almost forgot," hollered Olivia, "Cover your ears."

A high pitched, horrid scream like wailing banshee screeched out of the tower. Jaune and the others covered their ears as the sound tore through their ears. The vibration rattled their body, burying their heartbeat beneath the erratic rhythm. The forest shuddered to life. Small black birds flew into the air and flew toward the screech. Roars and howls erupted. Bushes shook as an untold number of beasts barrelled through the woods.

Olivia leaped from the tower, straining against the scream. She covered an ear with one hand and grabbed Jaune with the other. She kicked open the gate and fled into the woods, toward the rampaging grimm.

"What's that sound?" asked Yang trying to find the source.

"Screecher?" asked Weiss.

"No way, this is too close, even for her" muttered Amadeus.

"We should go check it out" said Ruby arming Crescent Rose, "Come on."

"Wait, hold on!" yelled Amadeus, but it was too late.

Ruby bolted off toward the sound with astounding speed. The forest around her blew over, leaving a wake of accidental destruction. Yang and the others chased after her. The grumble and growl of grimm grew louder as the shriek got closer.

"AHHH!" cried Ruby as she fell to her knees.

Ruby crashed into the ground, being forced to taste the barren earth. She was no further than fifty meters from the screeching tower. The wire fence and encampment were clearly visible, and writhing with unholy life.

The horrendous sound drilled through Ruby's ears. She dropped Crescent Rose and covered her ears to silence the pain. The sound was muffled, but it was enough to stop the pain from the sound. The earth trembled around her. The shriek kicked against her chest, seeming to take over the rhythm of her heart. Ruby forced her eyes open and saw the tower vibrate under the screaming speakers. With one hand she grabbed Crescent Rose and drove the scythe into the ground.

 _I'll need to be quick about this._

She aimed the barrel at one of the speakers. The grimm sniffed the air, the scent of human drifting toward them. An Ursa snarled and began to lumber to Ruby, the others began to follow. Ruby took her hand off her other ear and quickly gripped the trigger. The shirked crashed through her ears. In an instant her vision blurred and mind clouded. Crescent Rose fired five shots in quick succession. The high powered rounds flew harmlessly pass the tower.

 _Hit! Hit! Hit!_

Ruby fired shot after shot after shot. Each one missing its mark by a great margin. The grimm were almost upon her. Unable to stand, unable to see, unable to hear, she would be a quick and easy meal for the monstrosities. Ruby covered her ears to ease the pain, and waited.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Lightning, fire, and ice flew from the tree line and struck a speaker on the tower. Sparks showered around the encampment. The terrible screech still filled the air, but the hard thump and kick had been lifted.

Amadeus ran out of the woods, his ears releasing a trickle of blood, his revolver smoking. Yang and the others followed, with their ears covered.

"Grab her and go! You, set up one of those ice walls," he shouted over the noise, "Go! Go! Go!"

Amadeus fired into the crowd of grimm. The click and bang of his revolvers created a persistent and upbeat rhythm. Weiss conjured a wall of ice with a wave of her rapier, while Yang and Blake dragged Ruby away. The noise and grimm disappeared as they retreated back into the wood.

"What the hell were you thinking?" scolded Amadeus.

"I thought it might've been one of those things we're hunting. We're supposed to take them out right?"

"By charging head long into battle without a plan? Brilliant," Amadeus let out an angry breath, "What kind of hunters are you? Doesn't matter. Take a break while I think of what to do next."

"It's just a tower, right?" said Weiss, "Why can't we just leave it be?"

"Nothing would make me happier" said Amadeus, "But if that tower keeps blaring the grimm might start going down the mountain and into the valley's villages."

"Hey Blake," whispered Yang, "Do you think this has anything to do with the drone we found?"

"I wouldn't rule it out."

"So, how do we knock out that tower?" asked Yang, raring for a fight.

Amadeus rubbed his chin, "You, the one in the red cape."

"My name is Ruby."

Amadeus spit, "I damn hate that. I'm going to call you garnet. Get it? You're Garnet now. You're taking out the tower. The rest of us will take care of the grimm."

"Sure, no problem" said Ruby resenting her new nickname, "I'll speed up there and –"

"No, you're going to stay far behind and shoot out all those speakers."

"But I'm a better scythe fighter than a sniper."

"You, Weiss, can you hit the tower at long range?"

"No, can't say that I can."

"How about you two?"

Blake and Yang shook their head.

"Why can't you do it?" asked Yang.

"I should, but someone needs to keep the rest from getting overwhelmed."

"We can handle ourselves," said Yang.

"Perhaps against the rank and file grimm," said Amadeus, "But we're dealing with a screecher, so to speak, and with the way Garnet there fell as soon as she heard the wail you don't exactly know what you're doing."

"We'll improvise," said Ruby.

"Professional hunters, eh, Ozpin?" muttered Amadeus, "We're doing it my way. Now hurry up, the night will be on us."


	6. Chapter 5

"Don't stop! We need to get clear!" shouted Olivia.

The deafening sound of the tower pierced the air. Olivia's exposed ear began to bleed. Hard thumps kicked against her beating heart. Jaune dragged behind her. Phyrra, and the others covered their ears and sprinted passed the two.

"Grimm!"

A horde of grimm, large and small alike, stampeded through the woodwork toward the screech. Their red eyes shone with greater intensity and fury than they had ever seen. Ren drew his gun and dropped it immediately. The intensity of the screech felt like a horrid drill. He fell to his knees stunned. Without hesitation, Nora ran to his side only to fall to the same fate. The grimm horde fixed their hungry eyes on the paralyzed hunters.

"Don't you dare," Olivia pushed Jaune to Phyrra, "Take him out of here, I'll get them."

"I can help" said Jaune covering his ears once more.

"Don't argue with me! Go!" said Olivia charging into battle.

An Ursa roared as it stood over its prey. Ren strained against the sonic attack and levelled his gun. A stream of small bullets flew from the barrel. Every shot struck against the beast's chest, but it was nothing more than an irritation. Olivia slashed her twin blades across the monster's arms. The Ursa reeled giving Olivia a brief moment to cover an ear. She quickly pulled Ren to his feet and pushed him off.

"Look out!" shouted Nora.

Olivia gracefully stepped to the side, dodging the heavy strike. In a single unbroken motion Olivia drove her sword into the belly of the beast. She gently squeezed the buttons on the hilt and with a smooth motion, like a dancer, the Ursa was cut in half.

"Shit!" cried Olivia as her ears bled more profusely. She winced and shut an eye. Her armour was vibrating from the sound.

Another grimm lumbered toward them, then another and another. Olivia shouted at Nora to run while she dealt with the grimm. Nora quickly grabbed her hammer, straining against the shriek and thumping beat.

"What are you doing? Go!"

Nora wrapped her arms around Olivia as quickly as she could. Without a second thought she pulled the trigger. The hammer released a fiery blast, throwing the pair of women far over the marauding horde. Beady red eyes watched them soar overhead, but not a one detracted from their target.

"Oof!" grunted Olivia as they made a hard landing.

The tower's scream had faded into an annoying hum, blending with the rustling leaves.

"Is everyone here?" shouted Olivia.

"Ren! Ren!" called Nora, "Phyrra! Jaune! Are you around here?"

"Yeah! We're over here" said Phyrra walking out of the woods.

Jaune and Ren were resting against a large tree. Despite some disorientation, nobody looked worse for wear. Except for Olivia, her ears were bleeding heavily and she was having a hard time standing straight.

"We should keep going" yelled Olivia, "We have to make sure we're out of the grimm's path for the night! Are you okay to move, or do you want a break?!"

"Why are you yelling?" asked Ren.

Olivia pointed to her ear, "What? You have to speak up!"

"The yelling" said Ren a little bit louder.

"Felling? What felling?"

"Why are you yelling" he was almost shouting.

"Fly far cue smelling?!"

Nora boomed, "Why are you yelling!"

"Oh! Why didn't you say so," Olivia laughed, "Side effect from the screech if you listen too long, temporary deafness. Whoa, and a little equilibrium problem. It'll pass after a while. So are you ready to move?"

"Yeah."

"What?"

Everyone gave her a thumbs up. Olivia nodded and led the group further up the mountain.

The sun slipped beneath the horizon. The deep purple of the evening was setting in. A group of hunters waited patiently in the shadows. The grimm had begun to turn that abandoned post into their home. The wire fence had been mangled, the tents and tables were torn apart.

"Everyone remember the plan."

"Take one out, fall back and cover your ears, take a moment, repeat. Otherwise you'll end up on the floor and deaf" said Yang.

"And?"

"Stay out of the other speakers" said Weiss, "Or we won't be able to move."

"You won't be able to move" said Amadeus putting on his head phones, "And Garnet."

"My name is Ruby" she said under her breath.

"Don't miss," Amadeus selected a song, "Three, two, one, let's jam."

Amadeus led the three out of the tree line and charged the grimm. The chambers of his revolvers whirred, randomizing his attack. The grimm remained focused on the tower's ring. The charge was silent, not even their footsteps made a sound.

Ruby sat back in the trees waiting for the signal. She counted the seconds as her crosshairs were dead centre on the tower. A shot of hard earth rang out and a grimm mask shattered. The monsters turned and attacked to defend their sacred sound. Weiss waved her rapier and white glyphs spread across the ground. Blake fired her pistols to call the grimm to her. Yang simply charged recklessly into the fray throwing punches and fire into anything that came near.

 _Okay, okay, wait for the signal._

The grimm surrounded RWBY, swallowing them beneath their black forms. Ruby turned her scope to her team. Blood began to trickle out of their ears. They were forced to withdraw, tightening the noose around their neck.

A high pitched whistle joined the shriek. A streak of ice blue ascended into the sky and burst into a brilliant display of red lightning.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

The shots flew from Crescent Rose and over the heads of the battle. Before the rounds struck, Ruby leaped out of cover and swung her scythe as she charged into the battle. The screeching was silenced under a rain of sparks and shrapnel. The grimm paused for a moment as if they had just escaped a trance.

Before Ruby could drive her scythe into her target, twelve shots rang out in rapid succession. The bullets drilled holes into twelve masks. Amadeus' holsters gripped the guns and replaced the cylinders. Their master hopped on the balls of his feet, moving to the beat in his headphones.

"Don't let them down the mountain," he said, "Show's yours. Mop them up."

"Gladly," said Yang cracking her knuckles, "YARG!"

Without any regard for the team's formation or her safety, Yang began pummelling her fists into a stunned beowolf. When she was finished the jumped on to the next and the next and the next, isolating her from the rest of the team.

"Yang, you're too far out" called Weiss, adding the finishing touches to her glyphs.

The white symbols shattered, creating geysers of snow and wind. Frost formed on the black fur, the grimm's movements became stiff and slow. Weiss' rapier spun, the strange chamber spun its vials of dust. The Ice Princess stepped gracefully across the battlefield, throwing elegant, sparkling streams of empowered dust swirled around her and struck into her foes.

"Yang! Get back here!" Weiss's calls were ignored beneath Yang's enthusiasm for battle, "Blake."

"On it."

Blake hurled one of her pistols toward Yang. The long black cord trailing close behind. The grimm lumbered around Yang, a single step would mean the life line would fall short. As the pistol flew, Blake expertly dodged hasty attacks by the slowed grimm. Duplicate images distracted the grimm. Her hollow forms collapsing into nothing at the faintest touch.

"Yang!" called Ruby, "Duck!"

Crescent Rose cut across the area, creating a whirlwind in its wake. Ruby ground to a halt beside her sister as the blade ended one soul's misery.

"Looks like you're in a bit of a sticky situation" said Ruby, cocking her rifle.

Yang jumped up and grabbed Blake's pistol, "Not anymore. Bumblebee!"

Blake pulled hard against the taught rope. In an unbelievable feat, Yang launched into the air. Rather than be pulled to safety, Yang guided her flight with bursts of fire from her wrists. The long rope wrapped around the group of grimm, bringing them closer and closer together.

Not to be left out, Ruby recklessly began slashing her scythe in every direction. Deep, terrible cuts bled profusely. The beasts stumbled back only to be caught in Yang's noose. The bodies pushed and shoved together, a single strike could end this. But there was one grave mistake.

As the bodies closed in, Ruby was forced deeper and deeper into the centre. Her long weapon became less effective with every passing second. Unaware of the situation, Weiss formed a glyph beneath the blob. Ice and cold seeped from the earth as her spell made its preparations.

"Got to get out of here" said Ruby, "I know!"

Ruby jumped up and pulled the trigger. The force of the blast forced her up. Her sly smirk was dashed as she came crashing back into the ground. A beowolf had stumbled and fallen against the long arm of the scythe. The blade buried itself halfway into the body, but would not budge any further.

 _This is bad._

The bright light of the glyph intensified. Ruby pushed against the body, trying to get the blade loose to no avail.

"Ruby, get out of there!" shouted Yang as she flew about.

"I can't" shouted Ruby as the bodies pushed against her.

Flurries began to fly from the ground. Ice and frost formed on Ruby's shoes. Long dagger-like icicles stabbed through the ground. In a few brief moments the knives would fly, shredding anything in their path.

BANG!

Yang spiraled out of control as a bullet struck her gauntlet. Before she struck the ground another round hurled her into the air. Another shot fired but Yang, tired of the taunting, hurled herself backward and began to undo the noose. The grimm pushed back against the cage giving Ruby a few more inches to move.

"What the hell, Amadeus!" cried Weiss.

Amadeus responded with a hard kick to her chest. Weiss flew back, the tip of her rapier slashing across the air. The white glyph shifted, following the movement of the sword. As Weiss hit the ground, the glyph stopped, putting Ruby on the very edge. Ruby squeezed in between the grimm, taking advantage of those few vital inches. The glyph exploded in a blizzard of ice and cold. The grimm caught in the blast froze almost instantly.

BANG!

Another shot shattered the frozen beasts finally creating an avenue of escape.

"Pitiful" muttered Amadeus, firing off his remaining shots, "And that's all of them. Let's go girls, we're camping here tonight."

Yang helped Ruby to her feet, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, sorry Yang."

Yang gave Ruby a playful punch, "No worries, thanks for the assist."

"Let's move it girls! Secure the camp," ordered Amadeus.

The camp was still a ruin but the forest had calmed. The deceased grimm had begun their rapid decay into ashes. At least there would be something over their heads tonight. Amadeus tended the small fire, enthralled by the silent song. As soon as their duties were done, all members of RWBY fell into a deep sleep. All except for one that is.

"You should be sleeping," said Amadeus.

"I'm too tired to sleep," said Ruby bringing her knees to her chest, "Sorry."

"What for?"

"You weren't exactly happy that I was awake during your watch last time."

"You were spying on me last time," he replied, "If you're staying awake, then help me keep watch then."

"Sure thing."

The minutes passed like hours, made worse as not a word passed between Ruby and Amadeus. Ruby let her mind drift to empty, senseless thoughts about nothing. Amadeus seemed to keep a half watch. His eyes darted from the area around to the ground. The barrel of his revolver scribbled notes in the ground.

"Da, da, la, la, la..." he hummed, "No, that's not it. Fa, so, la… no, no, no."

Ruby debated whether to ask what he was working on, but decided against it. And wisely so, for after several iterations the hunter became more and more frustrated. With a huff and snarl, Amadeus threw his head back and softly cursed against the sky.

"Damn it!" he growled, "Why can't I find the right harmony."

"Is there any way I can help?"

Amadeus scoffed, "No. To hell with it. You still staying up? Go and wake up Blake then, it's her watch."

Amadeus rolled over and quickly drifted off to sleep.

"Hey, wake up," Ruby lightly shook Blake, "Amadeus is asleep. We can start investigating."

"Right," said Blake "You look over there, I'll check out the tower."

"Anything I should keep an eye out for?"

"I don't think much will be left since the grimm came, but anything is useful. Symbols, maps, papers, even scratches, just bring it to me and I'll let you know."

Blake dashed up the side of the tower, quick as a jungle cat. Ruby envied her team mate. In the darkness, Ruby strained to see in the dim firelight whereas Blake had perfect night vision. Blake was right, there wasn't much left and what was had been buried in the decaying ash of their enemies. An overturned table and a dilapidated tent caught her attention.

Ruby rummaged through the remains, "Nothing. Wait, what's that?"

She found a large map, scrawled with symbols and notes. Kingdom sigils marked positions and outposts, arrows indicated movement.

"Hey, I found something," Ruby climbed up the tower, "How about you?"

"Someone was here, recently" said Blake, "Take a look."

Electronics and parts were scattered about the tower floor. A black case was tucked away in the corner. The parts were undamaged, and the case didn't have speck of dust of blemish. The floor had been scuffed with fresh marks and soil.

"What were they doing up here?" asked Ruby, "Was it the White Fang?"

"I didn't see anything explicitly showing it was them, but we can't rule it out. You said you found something?"

"Yeah, here."

Blake examined the map, "Why are they marking movements?"

"The map looked pretty old," Ruby pointed to some numbers, "This looks like a date, two years ago or so."

"If they were here two years ago, why did they leave? Why were they here?"

 _If you think the kingdoms are satisfied with their tall walls… you're naïve._

"Amadeus might know," said Ruby, "We should bring this up with him in the morning."

Blake nodded, "We'll keep this between us for now."

"Right, let's keep looking. There might be more clues."

Jaune's watch had just begun, but he had been awake for far longer. During her watch, Phyrra stirred him from sleep and pulled him away to practice. Jaune yawned, these long nights would begin to take their toll if he wasn't careful.

"Who's there!" demanded Jaune to the rustling bush.

"Just me, honey," said Olivia.

"Is it time already?"

"Not even close," Olivia leaned up against the tree.

She had removed her armour and had dressed modestly in a pair of black trousers and a deep blue shirt. She tied back her long blonde hair and kept only one sword.

"So, why are you here, exactly?"

Olivia smirked, "Just checking up on you. Holding up okay?"

"I should be asking you that. How's that wound of yours?"

"It's cute you're worried about me," Olivia giggled, "It's still sore but I can still do my job."

"Smells south of cheese?"

"Not yet, but I will need some anti-septic or anti-biotic to be safe."

"Did you pack any?"

"Did you? Our next stop will be more developed. We'll resupply there," Olivia pulled out her flask and took a swig, "Want some?"

"Uhh… minors aren't allowed to drink."

Olivia pressed her finger to her lips, "I won't tell if you won't."

"I'll pass, are you drunk?"

"Nope," Olivia screwed on the cap, "You're no fun."

A silence ensued. Jaune screamed in his mind for anything to pull him out of this awkwardness. Olivia just grinned and let out a sigh. She walked toward Jaune, swaying her hips provocatively. Jaune gulped but stood his ground. Jaune's violet eyes dove into the deep blue sea of Olivia's. The huntress drew closer and closer. The moments seemed to slow to a crawl, the stop. Olivia stepped forward, Jaune stepped back. The huntress skirted to the left and he followed. She stumbled and he kept her straight.

"Whoops," laughed Olivia as she fell.

"Gotcha," said Jaune catching her.

Olivia grabbed Jaune's shoulder and pulled herself up. Olivia came cheek to cheek with Jaune, who was frozen in spot. Olivia lightly blew across his cheek, the strong scent of booze filling his nose.

Jaune jumped back, "What are you doing?"

Olivia smiled slyly, "Interesting. Very interesting."

"What are you talking about?"

"No experience," Olivia said under her breath, "I'm going to go catch a few winks. Wake me when it's my watch."

"I wonder what that was about," he thought aloud, "Wait! It's your watch now."

"Pack it up, ladies," said Amadeus, "We're heading to the hunting grounds today."

Ruby rolled up the map, "Amadeus, we need to show you something."

The hunter took the map and examined it, "Yes, what about it?"

"Well, what is it?"

"It's a map a culling mission two years ago, nothing special."

"But what about the screaming tower," said Blake, "Someone set that up yesterday. Are there other places that may be affected?"

"Possibly," Amadeus put the map on the ground, "But it wouldn't make much sense."

"Hey what's going on?" asked Yang.

"I thought we were leaving," said Weiss.

Amadeus pointed to a few positions on the map, "Where we're headed is here, in the centre. The other posts, are here, here, and here. Nearby villages are in these locations."

The villages he marked favoured the southern side of the mountain, nearest to their current location. The posts however were placed around their target, seemingly without any purpose other than to be there. The arrows from the old map pushed to the centre and withdrew rapidly after a certain date marking.

"And?" asked Yang.

"If their objective is to overrun the villages, they wouldn't bother pulling the grimm to the other outposts," said Blake, "But their objective might not be the villages."

"What else could it be then?" asked Amadeus.

"It might be connected to the drone."

"How?"

"I don't know, but I can't shake the feeling they are linked."

"There's another marking," Weiss looked at the map, "This one. It's in our hunting ground and not too far off course. What's here?"

A small mark was hidden beneath the lines and boxes. Three diagonal lines cut across a simple triangle. Blake's eyes widened at the symbol.

"Well that's new," said Amadeus examined the mark, "That's not any unit marking I know. Looks like a bunch of scribbles, probably nothing important."

"Blake?" whispered Yang.

She nodded.

"Let's check it out anyway," suggested Yang, "It's in our area anyway."

"Sure, it might buy me enough time," said Amadeus.

"What do you mean buy time?" asked Weiss.

"Move it out."

Olivia took a swig from her flask and rolled out the map. She made a few quick measurements and marked the area. Ren and Nora were finishing their breakfast, Jaune helped Olivia don her armour while Phyrra carefully watched.

"Well, that's a problem," said Olivia drawing a route.

"What is?" asked Phyrra.

"Well, we've got two options. The first takes us straight through the screecher's stomping grounds. Now, it might be a tough slog, but we'll get to the next post by midday and we can take more time setting up. The second will take us around the area, but we'll arrive by sunset like last time. Easier route, but we'll be scrambling out of the area to find a place to camp; meaning less time to rest and recoup. So, what do we think?"

"We'll have to deal with those monsters sooner or later," said Ren.

"Right," said Phyrra, "We should head straight for the post. Ren, scout ahead of us. If there is anything we can't handle steer us away."

"Understood."

"How about you too?" asked Olivia.

"Whatever Ren does, I'll do," said Nora.

Olivia's eyes met Jaune's and shot deep into his soul. He stammered with umm's and uhh's as he tried to collect his thoughts.

"We should go straight in," said Jaune.

Olivia sighed, "Alright then. Ren you stick back with Phyrra and Nora. Jaune and I will move ahead."

"Wait, Ren is very capable of scouting," said Phyrra, "And you're wounded. You should stay back."

"No offense, but you don't know what we're dealing, with I do. I've also got years of experience on you. If anyone is 'capable' it would be me. Now, let's go," ordered Olivia shutting down any rebuttal, "Jaune, front and centre."

"Yes ma'am!"

Jaune and Olivia were far ahead of the group, having lost them in the wood several minutes ago. Concerns and worry nagged at the back of Jaune's mind, but Olivia reassured him regularly. 'I can smell them' she would say. Other than those quick exchanges, their little trek was awkwardly silent, Jaune's mind drifting back to the night before.

"Something on your mind?"

"No, not really… uhh… actually… kind of… yeah… It's about last night."

"Oh," Olivia suddenly perked up, "Shall we continue where we left off?"

"No, no, no, not at all. I was just wondering what you were doing?"

"Remember what I said two days ago? You're better suited to follow, not to lead. I wanted to find out why."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Quite a bit actually," Olivia grinned mischievously.

"Hey, there was a rustle up ahead," Jaune drew his sword and shield, "What should we do?"

"Eh, it's probably nothing. Come on, let's keep going."

 _She does have a strangely accurate intuition._

"Okay, if you're sure," said Jaune.

"I'm half-sure," said Olivia.

"Then let's proceed with caution," said Jaune, "I'll go ahead, if something pops up you can help me right?"

Olivia smirked, "Alright, lead the way."

Jaune crouched down and scurried through the foliage. Olivia faded away, leaving her partner to his own devices. Snorts and grunts came from a small shadowy mass. Long tusks curled up and back, nearly touching the bone plates along the hide. The beast chomped on the lifeless earth, unaware of the hunter stalking him.

Jaune drew his blade, "Okay, it's just one. I can handle this. Nice and easy."

Jaune carefully stepped toward the boartusk, each movement carefully calculated. Light steps slowly pushed the dirt aside making shallow foot prints. Shallow breaths were silent and slow.

 _Almost there._

Jaune raised his sword high above his head. His shield was by his side. Jaune was a few long steps from his target and a swift, silent kill.

 _A few more steps._

The wind picked up, throwing Jaune's shaggy hair about. The boartusk sniffed and turned around violently. Before he could raise his shield, Jaune had been knocked back. The boartusk squealed and snorted as it tried to dive its curved tusks into Jaune's body.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" said Jaune, gritting his teeth.

He tried to bring his sword down on the monster. The pommel struck against the armour plates. The blade waved harmlessly in the air. The boar tusk thrashed and bucked. Jaune rolled on the ground to avoid being gorged.

"Olivia! Olivia! Are you there?" he cried.

In a desperate move he swung his heavy shield. The metal gonged when it struck. The boartusk recoiled. A tusk broke, leaving a jagged, broken edge. Jaune pushed away and scrambled to his feet.

"Olivia, I could use a hand," he said with a quivering voice.

There was no response. The boartusk charged against. Jaune braced for the impact. A soft force pushed his sword arm down beside the shield. His shoulders relaxed and his knees bent. The beast cried out and crashed into the shield. Jaune instinctively pushed back against the force, his sword arm slashed upward. The tip of his blade drove into the beast's eye. A low, oscillating sound accompanied flashes of light that danced around the foe. In an instant, life was snuffed.

"A little too rigid there," said Olivia, "You should learn to relax, and learn to take the lead. But you have instinct, so I guess we can start there."

Olivia was leaning against Jaune's back, her blades glistening with blood.

"Wait, did you –"

"Yup," smiled Olivia.

"But how? I could barely feel you."

Olivia gently pushed her shoulders against Jaune's. Her hand lightly pulled against his sleeves. Her weight pushed against his centre. Every movement was subtle, nearly impossible to feel, but without any thought Jaune followed those silent commands. Jaune soon found himself taking a knee and looking up at Olivia, who smiled warmly at him.

"How –"

Steel flashed. Olivia's sharp, singing blade mere centimeters from his neck.

Jaune gulped then found his words, "How did you do that?"

"I know how to lead," said Olivia, "You should start learning to follow."

Jaune raised an eyebrow, "I don't understand."

"Well, if you want to learn, I can teach you," Olivia walked around him and put on a coy face, "Say –"

"Jaune!"

Phyrra and the others came running with weapons at the ready.

"We heard fighting, are you alright?"

"Just peachy," smiled Olivia mussing Jaune's hair, "Just a boartusk, nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, we're fine," said Jaune glancing at Olivia, "The path is clear, we can go on."

"We should –" Phyrra stopped herself from saying anymore. Jaune seemed to withdraw, even if it was just a step. She simply nodded and the team continued on.

Amadeus stopped suddenly, "Hold up."

Ruby scampered up to him, "What is it? Grimm?"

"Not yet, gather round," Amadeus drew on the ground, "As you've probably guessed, grimm love the screecher. So we'll probably be outnumbered every time. Blake, you and I will deal with the screecher. Garnet, Yang, and Weiss, you'll deal with the rest."

Yang raised her hand, "So how many are we supposed to take out."

"We keep going until we get the bitch," said Amadeus.

"Who's the bitch?" asked Weiss.

He ignored the question.

"And about that map marking?" said Blake.

"We'll get to it when we get to it," said Amadeus dusting off his trousers.

"Anything else we should know about?" asked Yang.

Amadeus paused and thought deeply, "If your mind starts getting foggy, for any reason, turn around and run. I'll find you later."

"But why?"

"Just do it!"

A high shriek filled the air. The sound, though distant, pierced through them like a spear. The girls cringed at the sound.

"There's our first target," said Amadeus, "You all ready?"

"Yeah!"

The group ran through the woods, nimble and swift as the wind. The shriek came in even intervals, like the ticking of the metronome. Every sound made them shudder, but they pressed on. Amadeus and the others took cover behind the trees, their enemy wandering before them.

Amid the pack of beowolfs and ursa, stood a humanoid figure. It was roughly the height of Yang with long, branch like hair which fell to its waist. Its face was shrouded beneath the thick bush. The only feature visible was the long mouth and the sharp fangs contained within. When it drew breath the wind made a chime, when it exhaled a low screech followed. It had the legs of a human, but the feet of a hawk. If it had arms, they were hidden beneath a cloak of bat-like wings.

"So, we going to get this thing?" whispered Yang.

Amadeus pressed a finger to his lips. The screecher inhaled deeply. Everyone immediately covered their ears and cringed. The terrible shriek shattered the still air. The pitch jumped up and down every octave, growing louder with every passing second. The grimm around it howled, and tensed up. The trees in front of the screecher trembled with the sound, the loose soil blew away.

"Go!" ordered Amadeus, once the sound subsided.

Yang and Ruby jumped over the hunter and charged straight into the pack. Weiss began her intricate movements creating white glyphs all around her. Amadeus grabbed Blake's arm as she was about to leap on the screecher. A simple shake of the head kept her from protesting. Bursts of flame and the flash of steel drew the pack toward Yang and Ruby. A flurry of snow slowed them.

Amadeus suddenly burst from the trees and pushed straight through the pack toward the screecher. Beowolves and ursa dared to block his path. Blake followed with blades drawn. She prepared to cut a path. Amadeus crashed his pistols into a monster's face. The beast stumbled back, exposing its thick neck. Blake's blade swiped upward ending its miserable life.

Amadeus fired his pistols. The shots of mixed dust soared through the air. The abomination didn't budge. With a sharp breath she let out a high pitched whistle. Just as it seemed the bullets would strike true, a Beowulf leaped into their path and died nobly, for a beast.

Blake jumped onto Amadeus' shoulders and launched herself over the dying wolf. She hurled her kunai toward the screecher. The beast spread its wings and pushed herself away. The black kunai missed its mark but Blake quickly tugged on the long cord.

"How you holdin' up, Yang?" asked Ruby, slicing through an ursa.

"Just peachy," said Yang kicking off her target, "How about you, Weiss?"

"I could be better," said Weiss drove her rapier into the chest of a lunging wolf.

The three girls stayed within a stone's throw of each other, but their focus was fixed on everything else around them. In pairs and parties, the grimm launched wave after wave of relentless attack. Yang deftly dodged every swipe and strike, and followed with a hard fist of fire. Ruby darted around the area with stunning speed, her scythe created a whirlwind of silver and steel. Weiss removed herself from unsavory hand to hand combat. Her glyphs appeared and shattered at will, turning limbs to ice. Only in desperate times did she thrust with her thin sword.

"I don't see why Amadeus made such a big deal out of this," said Yang pummelling another target, "This is easy!"

The screecher let out a set of rapid tweets.

"Uhh… did I speak too soon?"


	7. Chapter 6

The high pitched screeching tweets drew the eyes of every ursa to the source. Without any hesitation or regard for themselves, the beasts charged toward their devilish lady. The screecher spread its wings and began an unholy ascent. Blake pulled back her kunai, the rope wrapped around the monster's ankle. Blake buried her feet into the earth and pulled back as hard as she could. The screecher flapped desperately to flee, but Blakes tether kept it like a kite in the wind.

"Don't let her go," ordered Amadeus as he aimed his shot.

"Behind you!" cried Ruby.

He whipped a gun over his shoulder and pulled the trigger. An icy round flew through the air with a smoky red trail. The ursa wailed as the shot clipped its shoulder. The shot shattered with extraordinary force, stopping the beast in its tracks.

"Shit," cursed Amadeus as he dodged a swipe.

He prematurely pulled the trigger. The shot soared wide and drove into the thick trunk of a tree. His body moved to follow the motion of the attack. The long claw narrowly missing his shining breastplate. Amadeus quickly bobbed and weaved as the ursa piled on top of him. At every opportunity he extended his arm to aim a shot only to have to quickly recoil lest he lose it. Shot after shot rang out, trying to force back his enemies.

The screecher let out another cry, summoning the beowolfs to her. Blake glanced over her shoulder and cut with her sword. The black blade hacked into an arm but the beast did not relent. The monster opened its gaping mouth, lined with teeth like daggers, and surged forward.

"Don't you dare let her go!" barked Amadeus rolling out of another attack.

The hunter cursed and leaped back to try and disengage. The snarling wolf snapped at Blake. The screecher dragged the huntress as it tried to make its escape. Blake's eyes flared as she leaped into the air. The beowolf smashed through Blake, its teeth sank into her pale flesh. Her bones snapped like twigs. As life escape Blake's lips, her form turned to dust and earth.

Amadeus followed up with a pair of shots, "Nice trick."

Blake flew through the air, completely unharmed. The screecher pulled her high up and only by digging her sword into a tree and wrapping her legs around a limb did her ascent stop. Blake held the screecher in the area, but was stuck like a cat in a tree as the grimm surrounded her.

"I can't do much," said Blake holding her ground, "Finish her off."

"I'd love too," said Amadeus dodging another blow, "But I need to clean up this mess."

Ruby's scythe cut through the ursa behind Amadeus, "What are you talking about? We're doing fine."

The screecher took a deep breath. Instinctively, Amadeus dove for cover behind the trees. Blake caught his movement out of the corner of her eye and followed suit. Yang was happily punching away at her target, while Weiss prepared more glyphs. Ruby stopped in front of the monster, aimed her rifle and peered down the sight.

"AAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!" screamed the monster.

Yang and Weiss immediately fell to their knees, their screams buried by the sound. The air seemed to ripple with the vibrations, the earth and trees trembled, the wind became a storm. The grimm in the became frenzied, throwing strikes and slashes at anything close by be it friend or foe.

Ruby was thrown back by the rushing wind. The world around her became a silent blur. She gripped her scythe and hobbled to her feet. A mass of black loomed over her and tossed back its white head. In silence she beheld the monster stretch out its arms. She slowly raised her weapon to stop the blow. The claws came crashing down. Ruby flew back and slammed against the trees. Without hesitation the black mass charged. Again Ruby slowly raised her weapon to block, her senses slowly returning to her.

She felt a soft pull around her waist, her body followed the flow and spun. She leaned back and watched the world spin. A silver blur flew across her blurry vision. The silver cut through a shadow and the pull had begun to push her away. Ruby spun gracefully passed another shadow and felt the coarse bark of the trunk softly touch her back. Small sounds returned and shapes began to take form. A small force pushed up against her chest, a warm breeze ran over her cheek.

"Stay here," said a dim voice.

A shadow clad in steel returned to the fray as Ruby waited helplessly.

Yang pushed to her feet. The world was silent. A hard, blunt strike knocked her forward. A swipe cut across her belly. She narrowly dodged the strike, leaving only three shallow cuts to bleed. Yang stumbled forward as a frenzied strike knocked her aside. Yang desperately skittered about narrowly avoiding attacks from every angle. She cursed and shouted, she could feel her throat become hoarse, but not a sound came forth. Unable to hear the next attack, unable to react, Yang violently thrashed like the frenzied grimm throwing fire and fist in any direction.

Furious fire crashed against trees, turning the bark black. Her fists swept through the air, her kicks did nothing but stir the dirt. Yang threw a powerful left hook at the ursa before her. The punch fell short, the fire smoldered as it struck the ground. The ursa silently roared, the stench of his breath wafting in the air. Yang's punch forced her to turn, exposing her unarmoured back. Yang waited for the horrible bite.

A swift wind passed over the small of her back. A tiny prick scraped across her skin. Her right foot involuntarily stepped back. She leaned forward, her arms retracted. A hard push on her shoulder spun her around. She whipped around and delivered a powerful strike.

 _BANG! BANG!_

A pair of fiery shots followed Yang's burst of flame. Amadeus holstered his guns and stood back to back with the yellow haired lady. Before she could utter a word Amadeus stepped back and tangled his legs with hers. Yang fell backwards and spread out her arms. The hunter bent over and swept his legs. Yang rolled off his back, landing another pair of attacks on another grimm. As Amadeus swept under her, he gave Yang a small bump making her flip. As she tumbled through the air her flailing legs became a hammer as they crashed into the third target. In their moment of vulnerability Yang unleashed a flurry of blows and recovered into her fighting stance.

"Thanks for the assist," shouted Yang, only to find Amadeus had already run off.

Weiss drew glyphs, big and small, in her deafened panic. Storms of snow and ice swirled around her. The icy grimm felt no pain as their frenzy continued. A beowolf leaped through the blizzard. Weiss barely had enough time to thrust her rapier. The tip of her sword glanced off the shoulder, the snarling teeth was ready to sink into her neck. Glyphs formed around her body, in a futile and desperate measure to create a shield of ice and snow. Weiss suddenly found herself spinning. The white glyphs around her soared away freezing the grimm. She felt a quick tug around her waist forcing her to lean back. She extended her arm and the tip of her rapier shattered the beowolf. The force pulled her and spun her to and fro and with each movement her rapier shattered another grimm.

The final turn pulled her upright and hid her behind the trees. Amadeus pulled her close and uttered some silent words.

"Sorry, I can't hear you," shouted Weiss, "But thanks!"

The violent pulls of the screecher finally forced Blake to tumble from the tree. Blake unloaded her pistols into the few remaining grimm below. The screecher pulled her up into the air, throwing her about like a rag doll. She returned the favour by tugging on their connection. By manipulating the force of her pulls, Blake was able to stabilize her flight. She aimed her gun at the screecher and fired. Bullets ripped through the air, many fell wide, but one tore through the thin wing.

The beast screamed. Blake covered her ears and shut her eyes. When they opened once more, Blake found herself soaring toward broken branches with tips like spears. She pulled on the cord with all her might. Her path began to change but the spears would pierce her thighs. Better than the chest she supposed.

The spears splintered in an explosion of lightning and fire. Blake bent her knees and pushed off against the trunk. Her leap made her fly toward the screecher. Shots from below prevented its flight. Blake's gun changed into its sword form. Her eyes fixed on the grimm, she drove the blade straight through its belly. With a final scream, horrid and petrifying, the beast fell to the ground, the shriek silenced.

The remaining grimm were easily dealt with as their leader fell. Ruby and the others gathered around the clearing, licking their wounds. All of them were bleeding from the ears, the precious sense of sound had disappeared. Ruby clutched her stomach and when she tried to stand straight her back cried out in agony. Blake was largely unscathed, but the constant jerking and pulling in her flight took a toll on her shoulders. A quick pop remedied the situation. Weiss had many bruises and welts from the thrashing she took, she cradled her sword arm as well. Yang appeared to take the worst of it. Three cuts ran across her belly, bruises and welts covered her body. She struggled to keep standing and her wrists and arms were worse for wear.

Amadeus appeared to be untouched, a strange miracle considering the tough fight. The hunter sat against the tree and let out a heavy sigh. He pulled off his head phones and a splash of blood drenched his shoulders and dripped over his breastplate. He glanced at the girls and muttered. A wave beckoned them to follow.

Olivia and Phyrra knelt beside a console pushing buttons and tearing out wires. Electronic parts and circuits were scattered about the ground. JNPR had arrived at the post at midday, just as they had planned. This position was more fortified than the last. A cement wall had been cobbled together around a pair of wooden buildings. The largest was a small barracks, fit for eight people. The second building served as a small command post, filled with papers and consoles and radios. Jaune had been given the arduous and mundane task of guard duty while Nora and Ren departed on a quick scouting mission.

"AAAAAAAIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!"

Jaune drew his sword and raised his shield. His head swivelled left and right, searching for the source of the sound. Nothing, there was nothing, but Jaune couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. As if someone was in danger.

Jaune hollered up the tower, "Hey, something was screaming out there."

"Yup," replied Olivia unconcerned, "It was far off, we'll be fine. Pass me that one."

"We're almost done," said Phyrra wiping her brow, "Why don't we make camp here for the day?"

"We could, but then we'd lose half a day."

"Does that really matter?"

"On a hunt, always," said Olivia, "And it won't be long until she finds out what is pulling her children away."

"Who?"

"Her."

"Hey, what are you talking about up there?" hollered Jaune.

"What do you think? Want to camp here or press on?" asked Olivia.

"We'll be dealing with grimm either way," said Jaune, "This place is easier to defend, so… but we'd lose half a day if we stayed…"

"And?"

"I think we should stay here."

"Well that's two votes to stay," Phyrra smiled smugly.

"Well let's see what the others think," said Olivia refusing to concede.

As if she summoned them with magic, Nora and Ren strolled through the outpost.

"Hey, do you two want to camp here or move out?" asked Olivia.

"Ummm," Nora tapped her chin, "Wherever Run goes, I'll go."

"Looks like you're the tie breaker, kid."

Ren took a look around, unsure of what exactly why this was important. With a sigh and a shrug he gave an uncommitted answer, "I don't really think it matters."

"Oh come on, you have to have a preference," said Olivia pulling out her flask, "Want a swig?"

Ren shook his head, "Well, I believe this would be more comfortable to camp in, but I don't like to waste time either."

"Just give it straight, Ren," said Phyrra, "No one will think anything of it."

"I say we stay here, then."

"Alright then," Olivia took a swig, "So, how's the area around?"

"Nothing, nothing, nothing," Nora sang.

"She's right," said Ren, "The grimm seemed to just have disappeared. We found lots of tracks leading deeper into the woods."

"Could it be that scream I heard earlier?" asked Jaune.

"I sure hope so," said Olivia, "Alright, we'll be safe here then. So, without further ado, go forth and do whatever."

Phyrra pulled Jaune aside, "How about we pull away for a little practice?"

Jaune nodded.

"Where are you two going?" asked Olivia.

"Uhh… just out," said Jaune.

"Oh, be safe," Olivia winked, "And be back before midnight."

The couple stepped out of the outpost and hid just beyond the tree line. Phyrra took control and pushed Jaune's arms and legs into position. Sword high, shield low, back straight, shoulders relaxed, feet shoulder width apart, front and back. Phyrra ran Jaune through drill after drill. When they weren't practicing forms and formations, they sparred. Their swords clashed and shield bashed against each other. Jaune called on all his might, there would be no holding back. Phyrra parried expertly, her ripostes quick and precise. Her shield became a wall, unmoveable and unbreakable. In a single stroke Jaune found himself on the ground with Phyrra's spear at his throat.

"You're getting better," said Phyrra offering her hand.

"You're holding back," said Jaune, rising on his own, "Hey, for this next bout, give me everything you've got."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Jaune. You won't learn much if I use all my might."

"I'll still learn something," Jaune smirked with shaky bravado, "If it makes you feel better, I won't hold back either."

"I know you –," Phyrra sighed, "Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you."

The hunters took their positions. Jaune glared into Phyrra's eyes. She took the first step to the right, Jaune followed to the left. A small breeze kicked up dust and made the leaves whisper. Jaune lightly flicked his sword, tapping the tip of Phyrra's spear.

"ARRHHHGGG!" bellowed Jaune.

The broad sword slashed across the air. Phyrra simply put out her hand and the sword flew short. Jaune followed his weapon, stepping forward and twisting. His legs were swept out from under him. A blunt, metal rod his the back of his head. The world turned into a dim blur. The next thing he knew he was on the ground again, with Phyrra's spear driven beside his head.

"Show me how to do that."

Phyrra shook her head, "We should go back to what we were working on before."

"Come on, show me how you did that. You stood like this, right?"

Phyrra sheathed her weapon and stowed her shield, "Let's head back. I'm feeling a little tired."

Jaune saw through her thinly veiled excuse. Everything today seemed like a waste, no matter what Phyrra said. She had the best of intentions. She was patient, kind, and understanding, but it's all for nothing if he can't stand on his own. Olivia's words cut deep.

 _You're better suited to follow._

"Jaune, are you alright?"

Jaune snapped out of his thoughts, "Fine. Okay, let's go back."

A small pot hung over the fire pit with Ren tending to the stew. Nora walked out of the barracks with a pair of steel cans. Without any regard of what they contained, Nora poured them out into the stew, much to Ren's dismay. Olivia had removed her armour and was slowly dancing around the grounds with her eyes closed.

Every step was swift and light as the wind, yet relaxed and warm like the setting sun. Her right arm, burdened by a wound, flew around her bosom and waist while her left flowed above and around her like a river. She arched her back and tilted back her head to the sound of the music. She moved to a silent song with an every changing beat and melody. Quick, slow, abrupt and graceful. Any dancer would struggle to keep with the swings, but Olivia transitioned smoothly, flawlessly.

"What are you doing?" asked Jaune.

Olivia didn't answer and continued with her fluid motions. Jaune stepped forward and reached out to touch her shoulder. The huntress stepped back and spun around to his back. As Jaune turned she stepped away and swayed both hands across his chest. Again and again Jaune tried to catch her but each time she danced away, and began parrying Jaune's hands with her own.

"What in the world are you doing?" Phyrra asked Olivia angrily.

Olivia opened her eyes and grinned, "Just having a little bit of fun. How was your outing?"

"Fine," said Jaune, "Did you find anti-septic?"

"Oh yeah, stung like hell, but the things we do to stay healthy. Take off your armour, kids. Nothing's around for miles," said Olivia wandering back to the barracks.

"What's cooking, Ren?" asked Jaune.

Nora tossed in another helping of random ingredients.

Ren let out a frustrated sigh, "I don't even know anymore."

"Well it smells good to me," said Jaune, "Hey, mind if I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"What do you think about this hunt? Like how is it going?"

Ren stirred the pot, "Everything's going fine as far as I'm concerned. We had a rough start but that's expected considering this is our first time out. But now that we know what we're doing, we should be fine."

"I was actually thinking more on the lines of the leadership of the mission."

"Olivia's a little eccentric, but she knows what she's doing," Ren eyed Jaune from the corner of his eyes, "But I'm guessing you actually mean you. Honestly, I don't think you need to lead the team."

Jaune sighed, "I thought as much."

"It's not what you think I mean," Ren explained, "Olivia is the most experienced out of all of us in every way. She knows the area, the grimm, and all the tricks to defeat them. As far as I am concerned we should just trust in her and learn from her rather than try to take control. Does this suffice?"

"Sure," said Jaune still uneasy, "I'm going to wash up. See you later."

"Knock before you enter," warned Ren.

The barracks was in complete order. The bedsheets were tucked and taught. Footlockers were neatly pushed just beneath the bed. On the far side was a small room for washing and bathing. Whoever founded this outpost clearly intended for this place to be occupied almost permanently. As Jaune approached the shower he heard the sound of running water.

"Nora, is that you?"

"Guess again, honey."

"Oh, sorry, Olivia. I'll come back later."

Olivia stepped out of the room with soaking hair, "I just finished, go ahead. Hope you like cold showers though, hot water hasn't been here for years. You know, Phyrra might have been right. It's kind of nice to just relax for an afternoon."

Jaune curled his lips and looked at the floor. His words were stuck in his throat while Olivia's words incessantly rang in his ears.

"You alright?"

"Hey, you teach me to lead," said Jaune, "Just like you can."

"You're not suited to lead," echoed Olivia, "But if you want to learn, I guess I can teach you."

"Great. Great. Great!" said Jaune, "When do we start?"

Olivia got up close, "How about right now?"

"Dinner's ready!" chimed Nora.

"Oh well, tonight then?"

"Tonight."

The sense of sound began to slowly return to Ruby and her comrades. First sounds trickled in as muffles slowly but as time passed they grew into their fully body. Amadeus led them through the woods to a small stream. RWBY followed the banks upstream until they came to another outpost. It was a large stone tower taller than the trees, a relic of an age long gone. Its archaic exterior concealed the modern facilities inside. The first floor was a simple open room, but as one proceeded up the floors became more cluttered for their purpose. A floor for sleeping, a floor for hygiene, a floor for cooking and eating.

"Is this the place on the map?" asked Ruby.

Amadeus shook his head. He led them up the stairs to the fifth floor. The room was a horrible mess. Brown stains splashed across the walls. Shattered glass scattered beneath the shelves. The cabinets were flung open, some had doors ripped off. Syringes were left discarded in small rusted pans with broken pills. Amadeus rummaged through the mess and grabbed several items.

"Yang, come over here" he said with a hand of bandages and bottle of clear liquid.

"I'll be fine," said Yang backing away, "I don't need –"

"Deal with her," Amadeus said to Blake, tossing her the meds, "Garnet, on the table."

Blake took the supplies and quietly spoke to Yang. The two girls stepped out of the room. Ruby, hunched over and in pain, obeyed without question. Amadeus grabbed some cream from another shelf and sat beside the table. He grumbled as he undid Ruby's corset. The little girl yelped as his fingers undid the laces. Ruby scrambled to push his hands away.

"Hey!" shouted Weiss, "Get your hands off her!"

Amadeus rolled his eyes and tossed Weiss the cream, "Deal with her."

"Ruby, are you alright with this?" asked Weiss.

"Yeah, thanks," said Ruby exposing her back.

As Weiss applied the ointment, Ruby spied Amadeus crossing the room. He put aside length of cord and a pair of metal rods from the floor. After he searched for more medical implements. Amadeus nodded when he found a set of long silver tubes with a small bulbous end. He flipped a switch at the base and the object began to hum and glow. He slowly inserted the object into his ear and slammed a fist into the counter.

"Are you alright?" asked Ruby.

"Taste like lead," he cursed and spat, "You're up next."

Blake and Yang walked back into the room. Yang's stomach was wrapped with bandages. The bottle Blake held was empty. Amadeus tossed them a pair of those strange tubes and ordered them to stick it in their ears. After a raised eyebrow they complied. There was a bit of a shock when it tickled their ears, but they didn't have the same expression of grimace and disgust Amadeus had.

"All done, Ruby," said Weiss.

"Weiss, get over here," Amadeus barked, "I'm not going to undress you."

Weiss nervously walked toward him. Amadeus pulled her arm straight and looked her straight in the eye. A bone crunching snap made Weiss yelp as he yanked her arm. He ignored her string of proper profanity and fastened the two rods to the sides of her arm with cord.

"Give it a few days," he said, "Fractures are small, but can be worse if you strain it."

"Doesn't it normally take weeks for a fracture to heal?"

"You'll get proper medical treatment soon. Here, stick this in your ear. Tastes like lead, but it'll repair any tone deaf damages," Amadeus took off his cuirass, "We're staying here for the rest of the day. Make yourself comfortable."

Blake and Yang disappeared down the stairs, off to make a meal most likely. Weiss retired to the barracks for some well-deserved rest. Ruby's back was still sore and it was difficult to stand, so she lay still on the cold metal table and began counting the tiles on the ceiling. She spied Amadeus curled up against the wall with his eyes closed.

"Smoke 'em if you got 'em, drink 'em 'til they're dry…" he hazily sang, "There ain't no point in waitin'…"

"What's that song?" asked Ruby.

Amadeus opened an eye, "A very sad drinking song."

"And the other one?"

"I thought I told you never to bring that up."

"Can I just have the name, please?" Ruby gave him puppy dog eyes.

"You won't find it on the net if that's why you want to know."

"I'm just curious is all."

"Then you're curiosity will go unsatisfied."

"Then I'll just have to keep pestering you."

"Why is this so important to you?"

Ruby shrugged.

"Are you really going to keep pestering me until I tell you?"

Ruby smiled and nodded making Amadeus sigh unhappily.

"It's a cavatina. Now drop it."

Silence filled the room. Amadeus refused to hum his melancholic tune but he couldn't find rest as he closed his eyes. Ruby lay on the table squirming from the uneasy peace.

"So where did you learn medicines and how to treat broken bones?"

"Battlefield Medicine course at Beacon. Every team should have one person that does it."

"So where's the rest of your team?"

Amadeus stood up and dusted himself off, "I'll be up top."

Jaune threw more fuel on the fire. A spray of sparks and embers shot into the air. Night grew colder as they trekked further and further up the mountain. Phyrra and the others were soundly sleeping on the cots. Growls of grimm rumbled here and there, but the most terrifying was the horrid scream of the screecher.

"They're far off. Very far off," said Olivia, stepping out of the shadows, "Shall we begin?"

"Yeah. Where's your armour?"

"We don't need it," said Olivia disarming him, "We'll take it nice and slow tonight. And if you're up for it later, we'll pick up the pace. Now stand like this."

Olivia wrapped an arm around her waist and took the other in her hand. She gently placed her hand on his shoulder and pressed up against him making him blush.

"Umm… this seems like you're teaching me to dance," said Jaune.

"Leading in a dance is very similar to leading in a fight," Olivia sighed, "Now in this little exercise you and I will be entwined just like this. And we'll step to and fro, just like this."

Olivia stepped forward, to the side, and back, leading Jaune through the steps of a waltz. Jaune stumbled the first few steps but quickly got used to the rhythm.

"Now, the objective is simple. As we dance, we will try to get the other to dip," Olivia's feet fluttered, her arms wrapped around him, "And just like that, I win. Now, shall we dance?"

"Let's."

"And five, six, seven, eight."

Olivia began slowly, following the steps of the waltz as before. Jaune was gently forced to follow her movements. As they glided across the camp ground, Jaune felt nothing from Olivia's warm hands. He pulled on her hip and raised her hand above them. Just as Jaune was about to lower her, Olivia spun around him. The twirl pulled Jaune forward, his hand was caught by Olivia, who wrapped it across his chest. Side by side they continued their little challenge.

"And five, six, seven, eight."

Jaune spun around like a top, spiraling away from Olivia. A soft sudden jerk reeled him back in. The huntress side stepped and caught Jaune in her arm. Her hand ran down to the back of his thigh and pulled.

"Looks like I win," Olivia smirked, her lips whispering into his ear.

"Let's go again," demanded Jaune.

Olivia bowed and the drill began again. And again and again Jaune found himself beneath Olivia. Again and again he twirled and spun into her arms. Again and again she slipped from his tricks and traps. The fire began to die when they had danced their last dance.

"That's enough for tonight," said Olivia, "Get some rest, I'll take last watch."

"Wait, I can do this! Just one more go."

"You can't lead," stressed Olivia, "You need to follow!"

Jaune froze on the spot.

Olivia let out a frustrated sigh, "Draw your sword. Just do it. Now attack me."

"Are you crazy?"

"I'll be fine. I'll show you exactly what I mean. Now attack, with everything you've got."

Jaune overcame his brief hesitation and started with a half-hearted thrust. Olivia spun to his outside, grabbing his wrist as she went. She commanded he go again. Jaune slashed downward, again she deftly dodged. As she moved she tapped her shin against Jaune's leg. The huntress flowed with every motion, every step, and every turn. Jaune's strikes became more furious, more powerful and more chaotic, but Olivia simply followed the energy of the strike. She let the blade come ever so close to her soft skin, but never allowed it to touch.

"YYYYYAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGHHHH!" roared Jaune, his sword flew in a steel flurry.

Olivia smirked and picked up the pace of her steps. Her arms began to flow faster and follow the motion of Jaune's sword.

"And five, six, seven, eight."

Olivia snatched Jaune's wrist and pulled it down. The blade passed over her as she swept his legs. Just as he was about to fall back a hard jerk forced him forward. A fist appeared before his eyes and disappeared in a flash. The cold ground bashed his nose. Olivia wrenched his arm behind him, making him drop the sword.

"Do you see what I mean, now?" asked Olivia, pinning Jaune to the ground.

"Like crystal. Please show me how."

Olivia smirked, "Another night. Go get some rest."

A high squeaky pitch ran down the hallway. Ruby fumbled in the darkness toward the source.

"Come in, come in. Hello? I know you're reading me you son of a bitch. Respond. Respond. Respond, Ozpin!"


	8. Chapter 7

"I know you're there old man! Now pick up," ordered Amadeus, fiddling with the console, "Respond. Respond."

Ruby stood in the shadows of the hall, watching and listening.

"This is Beacon, what do you require?"

"Who is this? Where's Ozpin."

"The headmaster is indisposed at the moment. What do you need, sir?"

Amadeus shook his head, "This is code name: Orchestrator. I need evacuation as soon as possible. Location: Atlas OP in the Banshee Mountains."

"Are there casualties?"

"Light wounds, but I don't need these people around. Pick up four."

"Understood. VTOL will arrive by sundown. Will you be able to hold your position?"

"Probably, but if we're attacked by grimm we'll have to leave."

"Understood. If you move, signal the VTOL."

"Alright. Rendezvous at sundown. Over and out."

Amadeus kicked his head back and let out a sigh. The low buzz of the console seemed to make him drift into another world. Mutterings of vermillion and salt escaped with his breath.

He began a low song, "Smoke 'em if you got 'em, drink em' 'til they're dry…"

Ruby slinked back down the hall, every step was carefully calculated to avoid disturbing the hunter. Weiss and the others were sound asleep on the cots. The room was utilitarian to say the least. A far cry from the dormitory beds, but a luxury when compared to the hard earth.

"Wake up, wake up" whispered Ruby as she shook her friends.

"What's the matter?" asked Yang rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Amadeus is sending us back home."

"What are you talking about?"

"I overheard him talking with Beacon. He's called for a VTOL to come pick us up. We need to go."

"Why would he send us back? Our mission isn't done yet?"

"I don't know, but I definitely heard what I heard."

Blake was prepped and ready, "We should head to that White Fang position. We can get another clue to what they're doing."

"Wait, whose watch it is?" asked Wiess

"Oh crap! I forgot why I was headed there," Ruby ran down the hall, "We'll meet on the ground floor."

Ruby darted down the black hall, her footsteps clacking and echoing down the hall.

"Slow down there," said Amadeus calmly stepping out of the shadows, "You'll throw out your back if you do that."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Ruby panted, "I'm sorry I'm late."

"It's fine," he said coldly, "We'll be staying here for the day to let you recover. Understood?"

"Understood."

Amadeus retired without another word. He was slouched over and his head hung low. The aura of commanding confidence and disdain he carried since they start seemed to be lost beneath a blanket of sadness.

 _I hope they find a way to get passed him._

Ruby paced back and forth nervously. Time seemed to come to a crawl. Beyond the door the blackness was receding, becoming a hazy shroud of gray.

"It took you long enough."

"Sorry, Amadeus was taking forever to go to sleep. It was like he was intent on watching us," said Weiss.

"So what's the plan?" asked Yang.

"We make to the post as fast as we can," said Blake, taking the initiative, "We avoid the grimm and cover our tracks as best we can. Amadeus is a veteran hunter, I doubt he'll have any trouble tracking us so we have to move quickly."

"Then what are we standing around here for? Let's go!" cheered Yang as she ran out the door.

A cheerful giggle fluttered around the room following a pink skirt. A massive hammer waited anxiously for his master while his comrades in arms slipped into scabbards and holsters. Breastplates, greaves, and vambraces clacked into place and were fitted snuggly with leather straps.

Olivia buckled the final straps into place, "Alright, I'm set. How are the rest of you?"

"Set and ready," reported Ren.

"Ready!" chimed Nora.

Phyrra nodded.

"So what's the plan for today?"

"Well, I hope you're ready to start the day with a run," said Olivia, "We're heading further up the mountain as fast as we can. Now we're going into prime screecher territory."

"We'll be ready," said Phyrra confidently, "It will be no different than fighting near the tower."

Olivia's trademark smirk dropped, "It's nothing like the towers. Little bitches not only scream, the command. Every pitch moves the grimm just as she wants it. Not to mention that if you're in the path of one of her wails, you'll be tossed half way across the woods. And if we meet the bitch – If we meet one of those things let me handle it."

"We're here to do a mission," Phyrra butted heads, "We're not standing back."

"Then it's your funeral. If you value your life you'll follow."

Jaune's eyes perked up at the mention of 'follow'.

"Jaune, you agree with me right?" asked Phyrra.

Jaune danced around the answer as he looked for guidance from everyone around him. Nora was absolutely apathetic as she hummed a cheerful tune while she waited. Ren crossed his arms and looked straight back at Jaune as if he was also looking for an answer. No matter where the wind blew, he would follow.

"We should trust her judgement," said Jaune, "This might be our mission, but she knows what we're dealing with. Worst case scenario, we can jump in to lend her a hand, right?"

"Well, that's settled then," Olivia got up from the cot, "Let's get ready for a run."

The tower screamed like a banshee as the team fled into the forest. A black tide rose up the mountain side and swallowed the little post. The morning went by peacefully, in a manner of speaking. The odd beast shambled in their path, but Olivia, who could have easily dispatched it, took them around. The land became steeper and the air was cooler.

"Hold it," ordered Olivia.

Everyone crouched down into the bush.

"What is it?" asked Phyrra, "Screecher?"

"Too much colour," said Olivia, "Why is there so much colour? Can't it be? No, no, no. Please, not her."

"What's the matter?" asked Jaune.

Olivia grabbed Jaune's arm. Her face looked like it had stared into the eyes of death itself, "We need to go. Right now!"

Olivia bolted into the woods dragging Jaune along. Branches and brush scratched his face. His shouts and yelps begging her to stop were cut off by the hits to his face. Jaune stumbled with every step, but Olivia would not let him fall. When they had finally come to a halt Jaune was covered in filth and scrapes.

"It's gone, the colour's gone," said Olivia relieved and taking a swig, "We should be okay now."

The rest of the group swept through the brush panting heavily. The time was all a blur. The distance however was massive. There were no familiar landmarks, or trails. Even the smell slightly off. The damp smell had been overcome with the scent of fresh pine.

Ren heaved heavy breaths, "Please, no more running for now."

"What was that?" demanded Phyrra.

"If my guess was right, something we don't want to deal with. Now, where the hell are we?"

"Wait, you had us retreat from something that might have been nothing?"

"You ever hear the saying 'discretion is the better part of valour'? Trust me, you aren't ready her."

"Ready for what? What are you hiding?"

Olivia waved it off, "Don't worry about it. Here, take a drink?"

Phyrra swatted the flask away.

"Your loss," said Olivia taking another drink, "You know I'm beginning to feel like you dislike me."

"I truly don't."

Olivia smiled and shrugged, "If you loosened up we'd probably get along fine."

"Or you could buckle down" muttered Phyrra under her breath.

"I've got someone to do that for me," winked Olivia, "Smoke them if you got them, drink them till they're dry. We'll get going again in five."

As everyone took a break Jaune walked up to Olivia.

"Hey, what we were running from, was it a screecher?"

"A little worried?" Olivia let out a sigh, "Not exactly. It was something different. I couldn't put my finger on it exactly.

"And how did you know? We didn't see anything. Is it a hunter's trick? Can you teach it to me?"

"Not a trick per say. And no I can't teach you. It was giving off a lot of colour and a mix of them to boot. Usually grimm only give off a dull shade, but this was bright. Very bright."

Jaune sighed disappointingly that that he couldn't improve in another way. As Olivia leaned up against the tree Jaune realized the strangeness of her words.

"What do you mean colour?"

"You know, the colour hunters give off naturally," Olivia sat up, "Everything that gives off an aura or is devoid of one, and I mean completely devoid, gives off a colour. Hunters give off bright colours, grimm give off dull ones."

"But you also say that speaking gives off colour too."

"Yeah, it's pretty strange, but they it keeps life interesting," Olivia stretched out, "Alright, let's get going."

As they trudged through the woods Phyrra's mood hung over them like a dark cloud.

"Hey Jaune," whispered Phyrra, "We should be careful around, Olivia. I think she's leading us into a trap."

Jaune raised an eyebrow, "What makes you say that?"

"Look at her, she's a drunk. I've never seen her fight, if anything she runs from challenges. And she's definitely hiding something from us. I don't trust her."

"Can I be honest with you?"

"Always."

"I think you're being a bit paranoid," admitted Jaune, "She hasn't steered us wrong yet. If anything she's been keeping us safe. And she's a great fighter. I've seen her with my own eyes."

 _And she's been teaching me too._

"But you agree she's hiding something."

"Well, I don't think she'll tell us anything we don't need to know," Jaune rubbed the back of his head, "It seems like you're just looking for a reason to dislike her."

"I'm not looking for a reason, I just don't want her –" Phyrra stopped.

"Want her to what?"

"Nothing, forget it."

"Is something bothering you? You know you can talk to me right?"

"It's just that –"

"Don't fall behind you two," called Olivia, "This is dangerous territory."

Phyrra marched ahead without another word. Screams and wails began to fill the air. Tracks and trails which were once scattered became uniform and neat. It was as if an army had passed through here in rank and file. The trees were untouched by the claws and teeth of the grimm marking their territory. Olivia began to tense up. Every single sound crawled down her back and her hands were never far from her swords.

"Everything alright?" asked Nora to Olivia.

"We're surrounded now," Olivia smirked sadly, "There's no turning back now."

"You've trapped us?" protested Phyrra.

"No, she knows we're here. Come on, let's make this quick now."

BANG! BANG!

Two high calibre rounds ripped through the air and cleaved clean through flesh. A spray of black blood spilled on the ground. Splinters flew as the round took its final rest in a tree. Ruby flourished her scythe and returned to the group.

"And that's another one for me," grinned Ruby, "So how much farther do we have to go?"

Weiss unrolled the stolen map, "Assuming we're here, I'd say about another ten miles."

"How did we end up all the way over here?" asked Yang.

"I don't know, perhaps it's because Ruby has to kill every grimm we come across," Weiss rolled her eyes.

Ruby giggled nervously.

"She makes a point," said Blake, "Every fight we make takes up time and pulls us off course. And it leaves a trail for Amadeus to follow."

"Do you really think he'll come after us?" asked Ruby.

"Never rule it out. Let's get going, I have a feeling that we'll discover something at the post."

AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!

SSSSSSSSSSCCCCCCCCRRRRRREEEEEEEEE!

Small nevermores fluttered out of the trees and flew toward the source of the sounds.

"That doesn't sound good," said Weiss.

"All the more reason to hurry," said Blake leading the way.

The forest became eerily quiet. The masses of grimm Ruby had enthusiastically engaged seemed to have fled. By late afternoon they had found the place they were looking for.

"There's nothing here," said Yang.

Her voice echoed off the mountain ominously. RWBY had found an empty clearing without as much as a disturbed bush. Blake examined the map intently, there was no way she had read it wrong.

"It must be here, it must be," said Blake.

"There have to be clues, right?" suggested Ruby, "Everyone take a look around."

Horrific screams grew louder. The piercing sound began to cause pain.

"We should hurry," said Weiss covering an ear, "It sounds like they're coming."

AAAAAIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE-

"That one was cut off. He's coming too."

"Shit."

The team dispersed across the area searching for anything that might lead them to the Whie Fang. Scratches, a typical symbol of the terrorists, were nothing more than brutal territorial markings. Signs of civilization, such as tools and wrappers, were expertly wiped away if they had been there. Only stumps granted a hint that man may have ventured up the mountain.

"This is hopeless," said Yang taking a seat on a stump.

The stump was swallowed by the earth. The blonde quickly jumped from her seat and rolled off to the side. Beneath the stump was a hole, large enough for a single person, which descended into blackness. The screechers and their minions were getting closer. And the damn hunter would come soon after. Blake took the first step into the abyss. Swallowed by darkness it was impossible to tell how deep they delved.

Blake's foot hit the ground. The area was dim, but that was nothing to her keen eyes. The walls were cement and concrete. It was barely wide enough to allow two men to walk side by side. As she led her troop through the darkness, they passed several large rooms that connected to smaller hallways and smaller rooms. It grid like maze of halls and rooms would be nigh impossible to navigate in complete darkness.

"Where's a light switch when you need one," complained Ruby.

"Stop," ordered Blake.

"What is it? Are they still here?"

CLICK-CLICK-TICK-TICK. CLICK-CLICK-TICK-TICK.

"Weiss, do you mind _not_ spinning your sword's chamber?" asked Ruby.

"Sorry, I don't like being left in the dark with the possibility of White Fang goons about."

"This place is deserted," said Blake, "The walls are covered in bullet holes and damages. The mechanical room is ahead. We should be able to restore power there."

"Did the grimm invade?"

"I'm not sure."

The hapless humans tripped over wire and pipe and parts as they wandered around the mechanical room. Clanks and crashes broke the eerie silence. Blake easily walked around her bumbling friends, making connections and adjustments as she needed. She gripped a large lever on a blackened console and pulled.

Weiss threw herself back, "Holy mother of –"

The room was covered in dried blood. The walls were scarred with deep craters and cracks. Scorch marks covered everything. And on the floor lay three bodies, mutilated beyond recognition. Chests were caved in. Arms shattered, legs turned into pulp. And one was headless.

Weiss covered her mouth, "What were they doing here?"

"Losing their heads looks like," Yang laughed nervously, "Too soon?"

"I've never known grimm to do this," said Ruby.

"Do you know any grimm that can conjure fire?" Blake ran her hand over a scorch, "There's nothing in the room that can ignite. These have to be made by someone."

"Maybe the military found them."

Blake shook her head, "Without taking prisoners? It was something more brutal."

"Well, standing around here won't solve anything," said Weiss, "And as far as I'm concerned we should be thanking whoever killed these terrorists."

Blake shot Weiss a lethal look.

"This place looks important," said Yang pointing to the largest room, "What do you say we check this place out."

The halls were littered with the rotting dead. The stench had long gone but the air was dank and stale. The largest room was a studio, complete with microphones, speakers, and mixing boards. Monitors and consoles covered the wall giving back data on all the sounds, subtle and overt, feeding into the track. A separate console displayed a map of the area with several dots blinking across the surface. A third station seemed to act as a relay station for communications. Ruby randomly pressed some buttons.

"Why the hell do I keep doing this? Log 657, nothing new to report. The grimm keep moving toward those damn sounds the other ones make. We've run it through every single piece of junk we've got and there's nothing to replicate except noise. Well, I guess it's better than dealing with the gendarmerie. Log end."

"Play another one," said Blake.

Another log played, then another. The voice surrendered nothing of use. By log 675 he was rambling about the endless tedium and darkness in the bunker. A few mentions of drones going down with strange recordings popped up occasionally, but it was nothing more than a blip.

"Who'd've thunk that the White Fang had laid back members," said Yang wandering around the room, "What were they trying to record?"

"The screechers, clearly," said Weiss, "But it sounds like they wanted something specific. Hey, check out the mixers."

Blake fiddled with the controls. Instruments crawled out of the speakers in chaotic tones. She continued her aimless search creating a cacophony of subtle noise.

AAAAAIIIIIIIEEEEEE!

The room screamed and threw the girls on the ground. RWBY crawled on the floor, covering their ears. The horrendous sound of the screecher was amplified by the echoes in the narrow concrete halls. Blake strained against the sound and cringed. She randomly threw the mixing controls, hurling sounds of music into the area. Trumpets blared, drums snared, and cellos bellowed. As the sounds piled on top of another, singing that asynchronous tunes, the horrid scream faded away. The sounds began to blend and mix turning the cacophony into a smooth song with the screecher leading the orchestra.

"That's better," said Ruby regaining her footing.

"Log 700, we finally got a blip worth investigating. The sounds, according to the instruments anyway, were nothing we've seen before. And the scouts report that the grimm are converging on the source. We're sending a drone to check it out. Log 701, damn drone went down so we're sending a recovery party. They should be fine. Grimm are dumb as bricks."

"Do you think it was the drone we found a couple days ago?" asked Ruby.

"Maybe, according to their maps they sent out several so maybe it's another one."

"Log 702, the boys finally came back. There's something mighty strange about them. It's like they're… well hell if I know. The boss is excited though and says we can finally move to phase 2. Looks like we're putting the band together."

"Phase 2?"

The room filled with another strange sound. Immediately the world began to turn into a blur. The coarse, yet serene voice, slithered into their mind, calling to them. The melody of the instruments drowned beneath the strange waves. The world warped into a sea of colour and smell.

"Yang? Weiss? Blake?" Ruby slurred, "I hear you… I hear you… I hear you…"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

The console sprayed sparks and shrapnel in every direction. The cloudiness disappeared in an instant. Amadeus stood in the doorway hunched over and panting. The barrel of his revolver smoldered. He was covered in cuts and bruises, his breastplate was battered and scratched. The injuries were mild but he seemed to be coming out of an anguishing pain. Blood dripped out of his ears.

"You're coming with me," he growled.

"Amadeus, we shouldn't go, the White Fang are working on something with the screechers and –"

BANG!

"That wasn't a request. Now come with me!"

"No," Blake drew her weapons, "The White Fang must be stopped."

"They're all dead," said Amadeus, "She made sure of it. I'll deal with her myself. You're going home."

Blake glared at him, "No!"

Ruby and her team brandished their weapons reluctantly. Battered and bruised, Amadeus seemed to have little chance against four hunters.

Ruby pleaded, "We don't want to –"

BANG!

The ripped through the air, sparking against Ruby's scythe. Amadeus rushed forward and whipped Yang with his pistol.

"We don't have time for this."

The second revolver silently slipped from its holster. The glint of the steel was all the warning she needed. Ruby bolted across the floor knocking down her comrades. Amadeus' shot rang out and harmlessly crashed against the wall. She lashed out with her long blade. Amadeus barely dodged the attack. The tip of the blade scraped against his breastplate. His motions followed the path of Crescent Rose. Ruby's follow through exposed her back. An icy shot flew through the air.

"Ruby!" cried Yang.

Amadeus spat. The shot grazed Ruby's cheek, leaving an icy burn, and buried itself between Blake's legs.

"Last chance."

"Ruby get them out of here!" shouted Blake.

Shots rang out. The room was swallowed by darkness. The sound of rushing wind swept passed Amadeus, staggering him briefly. A shadow fled into the hallway, the lights dying as it past. Blake quickly cut off his escape. Even in the darkness, Blake's yellow cat-like eyes glimmered perceiving the darkness as it was clear as day.

The trapped hunter stood still in the shadows. His fingers gently touched the grips of his pistols as the belt reloaded the cylinders. With steps light as a cat, Blake circled around the room. Her pistols clicked and scratched as it changed its form. The hunter's head darted toward the source of the sound, but silence quickly returned. A swift cut to his leg would make it impossible to follow, but keep him alive to call for help once more. The hunter exhaled slowly, focusing on everything around him. Blake crept up behind him, sword in one hand, and pistol in the other. A single strike was all she needed.

SLASH!

The sword cut through the air, sweeping toward his calf. The hunter kicked up his foot and spun on the heel. Blake lunched forward, watching the hunter dodge her stealthy strike. She raised her arm to block. Amadeus' shin crashed into the side of her head. The world turned black for a moment. In the haze Blake lashed out with a flurry of shots. Her hands were forced to the ground when the cord connecting her weapons was pulled down. A pistol left its holster.

THWACK!

Heavy metal bludgeoned the back of her head. The world spun and spun. A second strike crashed as she staggered and pushed herself up. Everything was fading away. Her throat tightened. Hard, rough fingers curled tighter and tighter. She stared straight into Amadeus' furious eyes as she took her last breath.

"Are you alright?" Ruby asked her comrades.

"Peachy," said Yang holding her head, "Damn, that hurt."

"Weiss, what are you doing?"

The Ice Princess scribbled on the ground. Intricate runes and glyphs lay dormant in the earth.

"We have to be ready. If Amadeus comes up, he'll get snared for the next day."

"And if it's, Blake?" asked Yang raring for a confrontation.

"Then I'll undo it, duh."

The deep chasm echoed with the sound of heavy steps ascending.

"Blake? Is that you?" called Ruby.

Blake's kunai flew out of the hole and buried its head in the dirt. Two tugs pulled the cord but the kunai shifted slightly but held firm.

"It's Blake!" cheered Yang, "Let's give her a hand up."

"Wait!"

Yang bounced toward the rope. As soon as she pulled the kunai from the earth and yanked on the cord, the weight dropped. Yang lost her footing and tumbled to the ground. Her mouth filled with dirt as she dragged along the forest floor. The icy glyphs around the ladder shattered. Yang found herself half frozen in a block of ice. The steps up the ladder immediately resumed.

"Damn it!" Yang grumbled as she punched away at the ice.

Her fists of fire made quick work of the snare. As she pushed off the ground, Amadeus pulled himself out of the hole.

"What did you do to Blake!" demanded Yang with a right hook.

Amadeus rolled out of the way as he exited the abyss. Yang, eyes red as a furious fire, kicked at the rolling hunter. Her chaotic attack paid off when her foot crashed into his stomach. Amadeus spit as he was forced up into the air.

"Let's go, Weiss," said Ruby.

Weiss took her fencing stance, "Right."

"Heh," smirked Amadeus.

"You won't be smiling after this," shouted Yang.

Yang drove a right cross toward Amadeu's face. Amadeus took a simple step with his right foot. Yang's fist barely missed, the fire from her hand lightly scorching his hair. Amadeus gripped his revolvers and flicked the reloaders on his belt. Yang followed up with lightning strikes, but Amadeus simply followed the movements of her body. His feet skittered across the small space. His shoulders rolled like waves, letting the quick, japs, jerk harmlessly over.

A red and black blur swirled around the combatants. The sick, curved steel of her scythe whirling like a stormy wind. Amadeus' eyes followed Ruby's movements while effortlessly dodging Yang's strikes. Amadeus' steps guided Yang in such a way that her back would always face the coming attack. Unable to strike, all Ruby could do was circle around the battle.

"Hold still!" shouted Yang, her attacks becoming more random.

A flurry swirled around the pair. A white glyph, bright as fresh fallen snow, burned into dirt. Chilly winds whipped Yang's golden hair.

"Yang, move!" commanded Weiss.

The rune sang as the spell came to fruition. Yang leaped back to escape the spell. Ice crawled up Amadues' legs. The hunter shattered the ice with a single shot. Before the frost could fully take hold, Amadeus leaped backward. A pair of shots, sparking with lightning, soared from his holsters. As Yang touched the ground the bullets shattered against her knees. She screamed as electricity coursed through her body. She twitched and convulsed until she could stand it no longer.

"Yang!" cried Ruby.

Amadeus narrowly ducked beneath the scythe. The hunter fled away from the speed demon. Ruby would not relent. Pass after pass, the scythe threatened to lop off one of his limbs in a furious whirlwind. The hunter dodged, ducked, dipped, dived, and dodged every single attack as if he could see them coming.

Weiss' spells and glyphs suffered the same fate. Amadeus hopped and jumped and weaved through the glyphs. Even her magical missiles were deftly avoided.

"Fine, we'll do this the hard way," Wiess took her stance, "White rose!"

Ruby instantly fired a volley of shots forcing the hunter of course. As Amadeus dodged a wall of ice erupted in his path. The icy spire cut through the back of his armour and made a gash that bled profusely. Amadeus, cursing through the pain, surged forward and closed very quickly. Ruby came in like a demon ready to strike Amadeus' back. Weiss followed up the staggering combination with a series of lightning quick thrusts.

The point of her rapier found its mark but harmlessly glanced off the breastplate. Amadeus quickly holstered a pistol. Weiss seized the chance and slashed. Amadeus followed the motion and grabbed Weiss' wrist.

"Eeek!" yelped Weiss as Amadeus pulled her across.

"Whoa!"

Ruby suddenly veered off course. Weiss spun into the mouth of Ruby's scythe. In the split second Ruby tossed her weapon over her shoulder and drove it into the ground to come to a halt. As Weiss' sword slashed around, a stream of dust unleashed its fury. The cloud surrounded the pair, making it too dangerous to approach for the moment.

"AHHHH!" cried Weiss as Amadeus twisted her arm.

Pain shot up her arm. It felt as if the limb would break in half. Her hand released her rapier. Amadeus' kicked the back of her knee. When the dust had cleared Weiss was kneeling with a pistol pressed against the square of her back.

BANG!

Weiss' body sparked with power before falling limp.

"Weiss! You bastard!" Ruby recklessly charged toward the hunter.

Ruby was quick as lighting and furious as a tempest. In a panic, Amadeus fired a pair of shots. The bullets soared wide. His malicious eyes darted as he desperately tried to follow her movements. Crescent Rose swirled in a storm of steel. A fine mist of blood sprayed into the air and splattered on the steel. Amadeus cursed and grumbled with each cut, but the wounds were only glancing. The hunter struggled to bring his pistols to bear. Every movement of his hand was cut off by the swirling blade. Every step forward forced back the whirlwind.

Amadeus dropped his pistols to his side and moved like he did with Yang. The hunter glared into Ruby's eyes. His right eye turned red as blood. Every movement became fluid. Each strike began to miss. Every step calculated, as if he was seeing every move as Ruby thought of it. Though his new found evasion kept Crescent Rose at bay, the unrelenting flurry would not let his pistols bear.

"Die! Die! Die!" cried Ruby.

Amadeus tried to hook her legs. Her speed jerked her legs back and forth. Their eccentric dance was all a speedy blur, with Ruby leading the way. Speed, fury, and tenacity kept experience and heartlessness at their mercy.

"Shit," grumbled Amadeus.

Ruby turned around and pulled the trigger. The recoil launched the scythe back. Amadeus' cuirass crumpled under the impact but did not break. Rudy slashed outward, tearing the steel in half. As Crescent Rose sliced his armour, Amadeus surged forward and tackled the girl. Ruby drove the back of her scythe into the ground. Amadeus wrapped an arm around her as if he dipped a dance partner.

"ARG!" growled Ruby as she wrapped her legs around his.

As Amadeus lost his footing Ruby began to surge away. Amadeus would not release her. The hunter threw his footing and spun them during the fall. The surge of speed dragged them along the forest floor. Stones and debris crashed against their heads. Limbs dragged and jerked from the force. Ruby hit the ground with Amadeus on top of her. Ruby kicked and pummeled the hunter. Amadeus held her down with one hand and raised his pistol with the other. Ruby squirmed, desperately trying to scurry away.

The hunter rolled them over and wrapped his legs around hers. Pinned and frantic, there was nothing more Ruby could do. She struggled as the hunter pressed the revolver to her chest.

"You bastard," was all she could muster.

BANG!

It felt like a horse's kick. Pain coursed through her with the power. She screamed as the world faded to black. The hunter cursed and spat. A booming engine roared overhead but all she could see was Amadeus' burning red eye.


	9. Chapter 8

The sun was beginning to set. The coming twilight made all the more difficult by the thick grey canopy. Black shadows lurked behind every rock and tree. The red beady eyes fixed on the brightly coloured team. Every step was guided by the grim presence, herding them to wherever they wanted. JNPR trembled, spoiling for a fight. Olivia, on the other hand, walked through the area as if she hadn't a care in the world.

"La, la, la, la, la…" she sang as she twirled her swords.

"What are you doing?" asked Phyrra.

"Humming to her music."

"What music?" asked Ren.

"It's better if you don't hear it. Tastes like garbage, and feels like a thousand knives stabbing you."

"You're insane," muttered Phyrra, "We should deal with these grimm. Ren, Nora –"

"Leave them alone," Olivia sighed, "No point in bothering them if they're letting us pass."

"Are you insane!" blurted Phyrra, "They'll outnumber us when we reach the position. And we'll be trapped when we're inside."

Olivia stopped, "Take a look around. Notice anything?"

Phyraa swivelled her head, taking in the obvious situation around her. The grimm shuffled and lumbered away into the shadows when another group appeared. Moments later the same group would reappear on the other side. Above the nevermores circled, swooping down whenever the group got too close to its allies. All else was silence, except for Olivia's humming.

"You see it don't you? They're always ready. It's like fighting a scorpion. Attack the claws, the tail attacks. Attack the tail and the claws will get you."

"Where are the screechers?" asked Jaune.

"Good eye. She's far away, but they can still hear her song. If we're lucky she'll let us go without a problem for now. If we're unlucky, well…"

"So what are these grimm doing exactly?" asked Jaune.

"Sizing us up. She doesn't like to cause more harm than she has to," Olivia started moving again, "And if we run into her, you **will** run. I'll handle it."

"There has to be something we –"

Olivia grabbed Jaune and looked him straight in the eye, "You WILL run. I'll handle it. Understand?"

Jaune nodded, "Got it."

A large stone tower loomed over the team. A relic of an age long gone had been converted into a fully equipped and stocked military outpost. Dust and cobwebs covered the equipment, abandoned for years by the looks of it, but each item still served dutifully.

"Whoa, I wasn't expecting this," said Jaune admiring the building.

"That's Atlas for you. First in, last out," Olivia mockingly saluted, "How's the outside look?"

"The grimm are… gone?" reported Nora, "Yeah… gone…"

"What in the world drew her away?" muttered Olivia, "Listen up, I need you all to plug your ears until tomorrow, alright? The last thing I need is for any of you lot to get buggered."

"And how will plugging our ears solve that?" asked Phyrra.

"It won't solve it, but it's better than nothing," said Olivia, "I'm heading up to the top. This place should still have plenty of stock, but only take what you need. We might need to fall back to this place later."

The team quickly dispersed throughout the tower. Phyrra began salvaging. Supplies were in good stock, but were thrown about the building. Dust and cobwebs were suspiciously absent. Medicine bottles and implements bore the signs of recent use, but it was nothing of major concern. Ren and Nora disappeared in and out of rooms. Or more accurately, Ren was going in and out of rooms with a bubbly Nora following him. Jaune took a few moments to explore and relax, but when all was done and seen he ventured to the top floor.

"Damn Atlas and their complicated electronics," grumbled Olivia, "Over engineered hunks of junk."

"Everything going okay?"

"Just peachy. Hey, hand me that wire."

Jaune rummaged through the debris and handed Olivia her various odds and ends.

"So you here to help out or just looking around?" asked Olivia, "I don't mind either way to be honest."

"Well I was actually hoping…"

"If you want another lesson, come see me tonight. We don't want anybody peeping, do we?" Olivia winked and smiled slyly, "I'm kidding. But now isn't the best time for a lesson."

"Actually I was hoping we could… talk?"

Olivia looked up from her work, "Talk? About what exactly?"

"Well, you're not like other hunters I've met?"

"And how many hunters have you met?"

"Well just my teachers I guess."

"That explains it," muttered Olivia, "Well, I could say the same about you. Never met a Vacuoan as… free flowing as you."

"Vacuoan?"

"You from Vacuo right? Your armour and sword are made in their style."

"Sorry, I'm from Vale. Are you from Vacuo?"

"Yeah, left the country after graduation. Flip those switches for me, will you?" Olivia connected another set of wires, "So why'd you become a hunter anyway? No offense, but you don't exactly seem to have the skills for it."

Those words cut Jaune deeply.

"My entire family were heroes and hunters," he said proudly, "I have to continue the tradition."

"Well that's a good a reason as any I suppose."

"How about you?"

"All children of Vacuo must serve," quoted Olivia, "Didn't exactly get a choice. But hey, I was living the dream before this."

"The dream?"

Olivia sat on a box and reminisced, "I was running a club before I met you. The Red Velvet Lounge. When this is all over you should drop by, you might even hear me play a set."

"You play an instrument?" Jaune beamed at the chance to talk about his guitar.

"A dabble in a bit of everything. How about you?"

"Acoustic guitar. I even write my own songs," boasted Jaune deliberately hiding the fact his music was less than appreciated.

Olivia chuckled, "Well we'll have to jam on stage then. And maybe I can drag the old man to join in too."

"What are you two doing up here?" asked Phyrra.

Olivia pulled out her flask, "And we were just getting to the fun part too."

"She's kidding, she's kidding," Jaune laughed nervously, "We were just shooting the breeze. That's all."

"Right… Jaune, Olivia," she said her name with derision, "Ren's made a small meal with what was left. It's ready whenever you are."

"Any good?" asked Olivia.

"It's made of five year old canned goods. What do you think?"

"A little alabaster should fix that," Olivia took a swig, "Of course, a drink makes everything a little bit better."

"Drunk," muttered Phyrra under her breath.

"Well Jaune, how about it?"

"What is it with you and drinking?"

"I like the colours," Olivia looked down, "And it drowns out the song. Ah, never mind that. Go on and grab a bite. You know where to find me."

"Come on, Jaune," said Phyrra taking his hand.

"See you tonight, Jaune-y."

Phyrra's gripped tightened, squeezing the life out of his hand. Her mouth resisted snarling. Teeth silently ground each other. No matter her intentions, her tone, or her words, it was impossible for Olivia to get on Phyrra's good side.

It was a strange sight for Jaune. Both of them shared a deep bond that transcended simple friendship. They were partners in a world surrounded by danger. Comrades in arms against the coming darkness. Of course, Ren and Nora fit the bill as well but they were distant, especially Ren. No matter where he went or what troubles he faced, Phyrra was always near.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked with a gentle smile.

"Oh, nothing really. You can let go of my hand now."

A culinary miracle of slop and beans made an adequate supper. When night fell Jaune returned to the top floor. Olivia had managed to find a crate of hidden liquor and the empty bottles around her were testament to her iron stomach. The huntress laid amongst a tangle of wires and stared out toward the black sky. She hummed a melancholic tune, conducting every note with a gentle swing of her finger.

"Come and find me… Come and find me…"

"The cavatina?"

"One of them," Olivia stood up, "Ready to start again?"

"Always."

"Now, last time you tried to keep me from dipping you," Olivia and Jaune circled each other, "This time, I want you to do the same thing, but try to spin me also. And five, six, seven, eight."

Olivia started slowly, making every step clear and obvious so her partner would understand the nuance. She took him by the hand and led him gently. Her other hand gripped his hip and pulled. Jaune stepped with the flow of energy then stepped to the left. The novice spun around the huntress and wound up behind her. He tugged on her arm to make her turn.

"Good, you seem to get the gist of it. Now, no holding back."

Their dance of death continued well into the night. Olivia's eyes shimmered in the darkness, drawing Jaune in with every step. The huntress tried another dip. Jaune countered with a full force spin. The pair pressed up against the wall, with Jaune pressed between the hard stone and the predatory huntress.

"Better," she said pressing closer, "You're a quick learner."

Jaune laughed nervously, "Well, I have a good teacher."

Olivia smirked, "How about we move on to the next lesson?"

Her breath smelled like whiskey. Her eyes were slightly glazed.

"You remind me of him."

"Of who?" asked Jaune uncomfortably.

"Scruffy hair… he had scruffy hair like yours," Olivia sighed sadly, her breath intoxicating Jaune, "I wish…"

"Olivia? Are you alright?"

Olivia drew closer, "Never better."

Jaune pushed back against the huntress. In her drunken state she stumbled back and fell. The room shook.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," said Jaune offering his hand.

"Go down, now!" barked Olivia.

"I didn't mean to –"

"Shit! I didn't think she'd send - You need to get down right now. Wake everyone else and get out of here," Olivia frantically ran for the door, "Shit, shit, shit!"

"Olivia, what's going on?"

"Don't ask questions, do what I say!"

The tower continued to shake. It was subtle and subdued like the gentle beat of the drum or the rain. Olivia bolted down the stairs and stripped her sword from their scabbards. Jaune shook his comrades awake. He was greeted with groggy eyes and beleaguered groans, oblivious to the strange danger.

"What's going on?" asked Nora.

"We need to leave, right now," ordered Jaune, "Olivia's freaking out."

"What?" said Nora.

Olivia burst through the door, "Good you're still here. Listen, he's got in. I need you to head to the top and climb down the tower from the windows. We'll meet at the second outpost. If I don't come by sunset, go down the mountain and head home, okay?"

"We can help" said Jaune.

Olivia shook her head and smiled, "Not against this, you can't."

Phyrra grabbed her gear, "What the hell is going on, Olivia?"

The tower shook more violently. Loose stone tumbled. Glass cracked and fell.

"Impatient as always," murmured Olivia, "I'll see you soon."

The huntress darted out of the room and sprinted to the lower levels. A small earthquake trembled.

"Let's do as she says," said Ren, "Quickly now."

"But what about, Olivia? We can't just leave her."

"We should trust her judgement."

"I'm with Jaune" said Phyrra, "We might finally get some answers. You two head to the top. If we aren't back in ten minutes go ahead."

"We'll come back for you," said Nora, "We're not leaving you behind."

"Alright, let's go team."

The barricade was torn asunder. Olivia and a shadow circled each other in the dim light. Her swords' high, melodic tune was accompanied by a deep, resonant beat.

"It had to be you," Olivia challenged.

Her opponent was a head taller than her and broad. Plate armour, rusted and worn, hung over a layer of mail and leather. Beneath the full helm, dull grey soulless eyes cut through her. Every step made the earth tremble. Massive maces knocked against his armour. Ringed pistons closed around his fingers, much like Olivia's swords. Every press extended the shaft. The tubes of dust glowed, giving the flanged head a unique, beating colour. The beast tapped his foot on the floor, the trembling earthquake following its lead.

Olivia rushed forward, swords like steel wings. The beast stomped his foot. Earth and stone burst from below, spraying stones and rocks. Olivia danced around the spike. Her twin blades cut across the air and slashed into the beast's maces. The beating mace and the melodic blade clashed as their masters pushed against each other. The beat overpowered the rhythm. Olivia dropped her sword and let the maces slide over her.

She pressed every piston on the hilt. The song of the blade became higher and higher. Its sharp edge sliced through the thick greave as if it were butter. The monster tapped his foot. The building rumbled. As she lost her footing, the heavy mace swirled around. Olivia rolled to avoid the strike. Her legs swept across the floor. The beast stumbled. The mighty mace smashed against the ground. Fire, earth, ice, and lighting exploded from the impact. When the dust had cleared a large crater remained.

The second mace retracted, and quickly parried Olivia's sword. Its white head burst with cold light. The moment's respite gave them both a chance to separate and recoup. The monster tapped his foot faster. He smashed his maces against the wall to the beat. The ceiling began to collapse. Massive slabs of stone came tumbling down. The huntress danced around the falling debris, her eyes fixed on her target.

The tip of her blade barely touched his armour. The melodic strike sliced through the armour. Half the plate fell away revealing a battle scarred body and tattered clothes. He threw a vicious reckless swing. The nimble, unarmoured Olivia slipped beneath the mace.

Thunder erupted from below. A pillar of stone and earth slammed into Olivia's belly. On the beat another pillar plumed throwing her back up. Olivia narrowly dodged the third mountain and the falling mace.

"Olivia!"

A bronze shield soared through the air. The beast growled and struck down the disc with a hardened strike.

"What the hell! You're supposed to be long gone!"

"We're here to help," said Jaune taking a fighting stance.

"No you're not," said Olivia dodging another attack, "Get out of here!"

Phyrra joined the fray, "We're not leaving without you."

"I appreciate your new found love of me, but you're no match for this."

Phyrra thrust her spear, "You're not holing up well yourself."

Jaune slashed with his sword, "Maybe now is not the time for a conversation."

The beast crashed his maces into the ground. A wall of earth kicked back the hunters. Tremors emanated from the centre of the stone, weak but noticeable. Olivia's right eye turned red as blood, her grip tightened around her blades.

"You need to leave."

The beat picked up and a new rhythm accompanied. The stone wall began to crack but would not collapse. Olivia immediately began darting from point to point. Two maces crashed like drumsticks striking the cymbal. The ground burst into spikes. The stone wall shattered, throwing rock in every direction. Olivia spun, weaved, and rolled to avoid the shrapnel. Jaune raised his shield in the last minute. Shrapnel washed over him like a wave as the force hurled him into the wall.

"AHHHH!"

Phyrra bore the worst. Though she narrowly dodged the spike, hundreds of sharp stones cut through her exposed flesh. Her bronze armour buckled beneath the force. Bloodied bruises covered her arms and legs. She struggled to her feet.

BOOM!

The heavy mace crashed against metal with a mighty explosion. Jaune screamed as the bones in his arm snapped. The hapless hunter got between the beast and his prey. The hounding mace had crashed into Jaune's shield. A deep gong sounded, deafening the novice. The second mace followed, there was no way he could endure.

BOOM!

The second strike shattered the wall behind them. The huntress Olivia pressed her back against the monsters. His shoulder had shifted, his stance was wider. Her eye burned red. The nightly wind swept through the room.

"Jaune! Phyrra!" called Nora as she rushed down.

"Shit, not you too," grumbled Olivia, "You two, take them out of here. Now!"

Olivia slashed and struck, her blades disappeared beneath a whirlwind of silver and song. The monster retreated, creating tremors with every step. Ren pulled Jaune to his feet, Nora slung Phyrra over her shoulders. Together the team limped out of the outpost.

"BAAARRRRGGHHHHH!" roared the beast.

His flanged mace retracted, slipping beneath the parry. Electricity pulsed through Olivia's chest. Her heart skipped a beat from the strike. She coughed up blood as she tried to catch her breath.

"I forgot how hard you hit," she spat, "Even when holding back."

The beast refused to reply. Olivia slipped beneath the attack. Her swords ceased their song and lightly cut through the calves. The beast dropped to his knees.

"Sorry, but my job is done here," Olivia shot it a hard glare, "We'll meet again."

The night was cold and windy. JNPR was battered and bruised, barely able to stand. Ren threw together twigs and dry leaves as kindling. Nora tended to the wounded.

"Hold still, Jaune," Nora took Jaune's arm, "This might hurt."

"What do you – YOW!"

Nora pulled the arm and snapped the bone into place. She made a makeshift splint of branches and fastened it in place with scraps.

"How's Phyrra?"

Nora frowned, "She's in pretty tough shape. If we had taken all the supplies before we left… sorry, we didn't know."

"None of us did," Jaune clenched his fist, "Damn it, Olivia."

"What do you mean you didn't know?" Olivia walked out of the woods, "The old man said you knew what you signed up for."

The dark world slithered out of blurriness. The stale and stagnant air pushed back against the waking girl. When her vision was restored Ruby found herself leaning against a corner. Yang and the others slept beside her.

"Hey," she whispered loudly, "Hey!"

Ruby tried to reach out to shake them. Her hands and legs were bound by ropes, as were the limbs of her friends. Crescent Rose and her comrades haphazardly lay on the floor. Ruby grunted as she scooted toward her savior.

"Damn you!"

Ruby froze. Amadeus' voice boomed down the hall.

"You can send another one just as easily. This is a damn order!"

"We cannot obey your order, maestro. You will remain until the mission is complete."

"This mission will never complete. I was promised a crack team, not this lot of flats. You sent us a fucking VTOL and get them out of here!"

"What? Yes sir!"

"Good."

"Oh, no, he wasn't speaking to you."

"Ozpin," Amadeus ground his teeth, "Listen here you bastard, I need immediate evac."

"I'm sorry maestro, but that will not be possible," he could feel Ozpin cross his legs and grip his cane, "This mission shall finally be completed. Your team is more than capable for whatever you encounter."

"A crack team of hunters. You promised me a crack team."

"I promised you a team capable of the task."

"And these girls are it?"

"Yes."

"These girls will die."

"I sincerely doubt that, maestro," the devilish smirk cut through the air, "Their track record has many achievements that not even I have the privilege to speak of it. Now I am assuming that you had a recent clash with my choice squad?"

"It was more like mopping up a mess."

"I see."

"So send the damn VTOL."

"No, the success of this mission is vital. For Vale, for Atlas, even for your great Vacuo."

"I don't care about some damnable settlement our governments wish to establish. I don't want more blood on my hands."

"You short sighted fool. This is much more than a handful of houses with a serene atmosphere. Nor is it about those valuable resources beneath the surface. This is about the grand picture, maestro."

"And what would that be?"

"I pray nothing, but if you fail… Return to your rest. The night is nearly done."

"Ozpin? Ozpin. Ozpin!" Amadeus beat his fist against a console, "What do I do now?"

Amadeus buried his face in his hands and sighed, exacerbated.

 _Okay, okay, everything is okay._

Ruby carefully crawled to the scythe. Footsteps paced back and forth down the hallway. She forced herself to go faster and faster. The scythe was within reach. She sat up straight and guided the blade to the bonds. Ruby held her breath. Amadeus walked into the room and paced. The girl closed her eyes and pretended to be unconscious, hoping that he wouldn't notice her new position.

"Blue, blue, blue," Amadeus' eyes fixed on Ruby, "Cyan. Nice try Garnet, but there's no fooling me."

Amadeus grabbed Ruby roughly. Bound and helpless, she could only weather the storm. Her hands gently separated followed by her legs. The hunter turned to tend to her friends, undoing their ties.

Ruby rubbed her wrists, "Why?"

"I don't have time to babysit anymore. You're on your own now," Amadeus sighed, "But listen to this. Go down the mountain. Go home."

"But the White Fang –"

"Are all dead, or worse," Amadeus sat against the wall and closed his eyes, "And you will be too unless you leave."

"And what about you?"

"I'm going to finish this. After I rest."

Amadeus closed his eyes and began to drift away into the darkness. He hummed an assortment of tunes, occasionally grumbling that it didn't fit. Ruby undid her corset to examine the wound she suffered. She ran her pale hand over her soft skin. No blood, no bruise, no burn. The area was tender and sore, and twitched to the touch but there was no more pain.

 _What did he hit us with?_

The chambers of his revolvers slowly switched. Charges that remained unfired were deep purple and sparkled with power. Ruby crawled over to Yang and shook her. She was in a deep sleep and refused to even stir. Weiss and Blake also slumbered. Ruby undid their clothes where the bullet struck. Again there was not even a scratch.

"Come and find me… Come and find me…"

 _A cavatina?_

The melancholic melody softly danced through the stone rooms and halls. Amadeus was silent as the grave, and still as stone. The world blurred slightly, a trail like violet mist drifted through the air, calling her. Ruby made Crescent Rose a walking stick and wandered down the hall toward the source of the sound. Her mind drifted into peaceful serenity as the song called.

Ruby entered a large open room, empty except for a single projector and a large screen. The projector flickers and stuttered, begging for attention after years of regret. A slender shadow danced with itself. She hummed the cavatina with every graceful step. In the flickering light of the projector, the shadow had a full figure. A long flowing deep purple gown, shimmering like silk embraced her. Two fans, embroidered with falcons and with glowing spines, added elegance to her gliding movements. Her long wavy, black hair was tied into a neat braid and the braid was piled into a swirling flower. A gentle breeze followed the movements of her fans, blowing back and forth, and east and west.

"Who are you?"

The dance stopped and the wind died. The silhouette faced her interrogator. She opened her eyes. Empty, obsidian eyes pierced through Ruby. The novice was taken aback but her fear quickly faded away.

"Come and find me… come and find me…" sang the silhouette, "And lay me to rest…"

Ruby's eyes became heavy. The tranquil violet veil returned, wrapping around her, but not embracing her. Intoxicating scents overpowered, but not overwhelmed. Warmth like the rising summer sun washed over her like the ocean spray.

The song changed. Sweet flowing notes degenerated into a coarse rough tone that was still soothing.

"I hear you," whispered Ruby, "I hear you."

"Excellent," said a coarse, sweet voice, "Now listen."

Ruby was carried off to a strange, ethereal land. Auroras of red and black waved through the void. The novice could only float in the endless sea of nothingness. As the song grew louder the red and black began to fade. An aurora of violet and dark blue grew brighter and deeper. Red and black clashed with the new waves. The storm of colour shattered this tranquil state.

"You shall –"

BANG!

"Silence! Silence, damn you!"

The violet-blue tide subsided abruptly. Ruby snapped out of her trance. Amadeus stood in the doorway, blood dripping from his right ear. The devil's right eye burned like unholy fire. A furious volley ripped. The silhouette gracefully dodged every strike.

"Get out of here, Garnet!" ordered Amadeus, switching guns, "Take the others with you."

Another volley. The silhouette grinned and swept her fan across. A thin wall of brown ice quickly appeared, shattering with the coming shots. A bolt of flame and lighting surged toward Amadeus. The hunter weaved beneath the attack and countered with another pair of bullets. The two demons circled each other, hurling furious elements. Bullet holes riddled, scorch marks and icy burns scarred the walls.

 _I can help. I have to help. I'm a hunter._

Ruby drove Crescent Rose into the ground. She levelled her shot, crosshairs square on the target's head. She pulled the trigger. The white bolt screamed toward its target. The silhouette smirked. A flutter of her fan created a great gale. Ruby's silver bullet flew off course. Amadeus dove in the last second, letting the bullet bury itself in the wall.

"I forgot you could do that," said Amadeus to the shadow.

The shadow smiled and waved her fans again. A fine mist, sparkling with all manner of dust, surrounded her. She spun on her heels and summoned another wind. The mist sprayed in every direction. Red clouds burned to the touch, scorching fabric and flesh. Violet-grey sparked and arced. Icy blue froze and slowed. Earthen clouds pushed them to a knee. A simple attack, but enough to give her the precious moments to descent on her prey.

The hunter and the shadow entwined in each other's swirling strikes. Amadeus' revolvers fired rapidly, the bullets narrowly missing when the shadow stepped in rhythm with his assault. The silhouette threw fire and lightning and ice from her open fans. Walls and mists burned past the hunter. Amadeus spun and danced with his target. Each of them deftly dodging the other while narrowly missing their own attacks. It was as if these two beings had shared in this deadly dance many times before. Every movement meticulously made to serve each other. They flowed with ethereal grace. Obsidian eyes fixed on the mixed blue and red.

"Die!"

Amadeus thrust his revolver forward as the silhouette did the same with her fan. Fire erupted. Hair scorched and singed as the flames missed their heads. They wretched the others weapon and broke from the close battle.

Ruby let out a battle cry and charged into the battle. She swung Crescent Rose wildly with godly speed.

"What the hell are you doing?! Get out of here!"

Crescent Rose screamed for blood. The silhouette followed Ruby's strikes and stepped in time with her. The biting blade sliced only through air. The silhouette grew bored with the novice. She raised her fans creating a powerful sweeping wind. Fire and lighting followed the air. Ruby leaped back suffering a few burns and a twitching arm. As her feet touched the ground, arrows of ice and earth sped toward her. The shards gripped her clothing and pinned her to the wall.

"Ruby!"

Weiss and the others rushed into the room, stirred by the sounds of battle and song.

"Get her down and get out of here! No arguing!" ordered Amadeus as he charged with gun blazing.

"Hold on sis, we'll get you down."

The shadows rushed toward each other. Furious faces seen only in the flashes of the guns. Their barrels pushed past the ear. The guns released their final shots. Ordinary men would've recoiled from the bang, but these beings would not give an inch. Amadeus holstered his revolver, the silhouette cleverly maneuvered to drop her gun in the holster as well. The belt spun and whirred as it changed the cylinders.

Twin fans swirled around the two. Dense clouds of furious dust surrounded them exploding and cracking with every new swipe. It was as if mirror images were fighting against each other.

"There," said Yang, "Now let's finish him off."

"Ruby's in no shape to fight," said Blake.

The room was awash with bright flashes. Two shadows clashed in the centre of a storm. The guns blared once more.

"I think she's got it under control," said Weiss, "Let's get out of here."

"Arg! Fine."

RWBY bolted out of the compound. The silhouette cast a large wall of shining ice barring the path to Amadeus. Weiss summoned her own spell to slow the abomination.

"We're almost there," called Yang climbing the ladder, "Come on, just a few more feet."

One by one they clambered up the narrow shaft. The silhouette stopped at the base of the ladder. Blake's cat-like eyes aimed her pistol. A flurry of bolts crashed around her. The silhouette stood firm and closed her fans. She swayed back and forth humming a little tune.

"Hurry up!" shouted Blake to her comrades.

The silhouette clapped her fans above her head, opened them and brought the fans crashing down. A tower of icy flame erupted from the edges. The fury rose up and shaft with blinding speed. The explosion hurled RWBY out of the shaft and high into the air. The team lay groaning and writhing on the hard ground. The silhouette rose from the earth, carried by an eerie wind.

"Hear me now… hear me now…" said the ghostly voice, "And listen…"

"I'm not done yet, bitch!"

Three shots erupted from the earth. Amadeus dragged himself out of the shaft.

"They shall be mine…"

Amadeus screamed in agony when the voice spoke. Blood poured out of his ears. Four shots ripped out. The silhouette danced around the shots.

The ghost scoffed, "Foolish human, she is –"

"Come and find me… Come and find me… and lay me to rest…" sand the silhouette.

A spray of blood burst from the silhouette's shoulder. Amadeus smirked at the clean hit. Both of his eyes burning red.

"Now you die."

AAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!

Everyone, even the silhouette, cringed at the horrific scream.

"Flee…" said the ghost.

The silhouette flew from the battlefield with a great gale.

"Come and find me… come and find me… and lay me to rest…" sang the silhouette as she disappeared.

Yang held her head, "Who was that?"

Amadeus holstered his guns and growled, "The bitch."


	10. Chapter 9

Amadeus paced around the forest, trudging like a fuming brute. He wiped the blood from his face and pulled on his hair. The battle had passed, but his eyes still burned red. Any sound was like to set him off like a bomb.

"Garnet!" barked Amadeus.

Ruby yelped, "Yes sir?"

"Are you able to walk, Garnet?"

"Her name is: Ruby," interrupted Yang.

Amadeus spat, "Answer the question. Can you walk?"

"You know what? I think it's time you answer a few of our questions," demanded Yang, clenching her fists.

Amadeus brushed his hand over his revolver, "You sure you want to go again?"

"Last time you tricked me," Yang brought up her fists, "Let's see how you handle a fair fight."

"I can walk! I can walk!"

Ruby pushed herself up and quickly tumbled back down. Her legs trembled. There were no visible wounds. The trashing she took wasn't severe, but her body refused to obey.

Amadeus pointed to Blake and Yang, "You two will have to carry her. Head down the mountain to the first outpost we encountered. Use the equipment and signal for evacuation. The way should mostly be clear but to be safe, stay off the animal trails."

Yang grabbed his shoulder, "Hold it!"

"What?" said Amadeus, tired from arguing.

"Where will you be going?" Blake asked in her monotone.

"To kill that damn bitch. Once and for all."

"Alone? You're insane," said Weiss, "And what was that thing anyway? I've never seen a grimm like that."

"Doesn't matter. Head down the mountain."

"No way!" Yang blocked his path, "We're getting some answers."

Amadeus rolled his eyes, "I don't have time for this."

Yang threw a pair of punches. The hunter weaved past the strikes and countered with a knee to the stomach. He drove the barrel of his revolver into the back of Yang's head. His glare challenged the others. They meekly refused.

"Get off of me," grumbled Yang.

"Don't make me do something you'll regret," said Amadeus releasing her from the pin, ''Now head down the mountain."

"We're not leaving."

"Fine," Amadeus relented, "Your funeral."

Blake aimed her pistol, "Hold it. What was that thing?"

"It was a hunter, now it's a monster. And before you ask, it was because of the damn bitch. And if you keep going up the mountain you'll end up just like her."

"That song," Ruby whispered to Blake.

"Wait, Ozpin knew what we were getting in to," said Weiss, "Which means he had to have known about that thing."

Amadeus scoffed, "So he screwed you too. Damn that man."

"So he sent us to die," said Weiss, "And with this jackass to boot."

"I'm no fan of you either Ice Queen," Amadeus crossed his arms, "This is par for the course for the old man. He sent the last mission here to their deaths too."

"I'm guessing you were part of it."

"With about thirty militia. And they bought it too."

"So you knew about the White Fang!"

"I had no idea those filthy faunis terrorists were here. Based on those damn recordings it looks like they showed up after the evacuation. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

Amadeus descended back into the bunker. A cold wind blew through the woods. The leaves rustled with the shivering branches. Not a word passed between the girls for moments, then minutes.

"So what do we do now?" asked Ruby.

"I say we head home. The White Fang is done here. Their base is in ruins, the people are dead, and whatever they were researching never got off the ground," Weiss leaned up against a tree, "And as for that monster, Amadeus said he'd deal with it. And we should let him."

"We should kill that monster," said Blake.

"Are you kidding me?!" protested Weiss.

"Weiss does kind of have a point," Yang admitted, "No point sticking around if we're not needed."

"You don't understand. If Amadeus fails and if the White Fang return they'll restart their twisted project and –"

"End up the exact same way as last time," said Weiss, "And if the hunter succeeds there'll be nothing to restart the project on. We win both ways."

Yang tilted her head, "She has you there."

"We can't count on that," protested Blake, losing ground, "There's too much at stake."

"What could they use this song for anyway?" asked Yang.

"Uhh… did you see that thing we fought?" asked Ruby.

Weiss waved it off, "A one in a million occurrence. The best I can think of is using for recruitment and they don't need a subliminal song to do that."

"You humans give us enough reason," said Blake under her breath.

"I heard that."

The air grew colder and the shadows darker. Howls and growls began calling. The beastly kin were shuffling to their grounds.

"We can figure this out tomorrow," said Ruby, "Head back down into the bunker. We'll rest here tonight. Oh, and close the hatch. We don't want it coming back any time soon."

"Ruby, you agree with me right?" asked Blake with pleading eyes, "We can't let that go. There are too many risks."

"I don't know, Blake," Ruby fussed with Crescent Rose, "Part of me wants to, and part of me doesn't. We'll solve it tomorrow."

"Alright. Tomorrow."

The fire crackled. Its deep orange glow was a sunstone in the darkness. Olivia walked out of the shadows and sat beside the warmth. The bright exuberance and jovial smile had disappeared, hidden behind a thousand yard stare. Olivia drove her singing swords into the earth. She undid the straps and buckles, her armour clanked as it hit the ground.

"Damn it, Ozpin. You've done it again," Olivia sighed and wiped her face, "Head down the mountain. Signal Beacon and get the hell out of here. I'll handle the rest from here."

"What did you mean we knew what we signed up for?" asked Ren, "We were assigned."

"Great, conscripts. Ozpin promised that this mission would be different. That no-one would go in blind. And that we'd have the advantage," Olivia laid on the ground, "I knew he was a damn snake, but I went and did it anyway. For him."

"You knew what that was? You knew this was going to happen!" said Phyrra angrily.

"Ugh… that damn shade of red again. Of course I knew. And you were supposed to know too. But that bastard apparently left out a few of the details during your briefing."

"What was that?"

"Wasn't it obvious?"

"I don't have time for your jokes," demanded Phyrra.

"Calm down, Phyrra. It might be close by. And we don't want it coming back," said Jaune trying to defuse the situation.

Olivia scowled at Phyrra, "It once was a hunter. Just like me. Now it's the servant of a damn monster."

"A hunter? Impossible," said Nora, "I didn't see much, but that was a grimm for sure."

"Yeah, the bitch'll do that to you."

"Who?"

"The monster I mentioned before. Damn thing snares you and makes you one of its own. And once that happens," Olivia covered her eyes, "There's no coming back."

"Grimm can do that?" fretted Jaune, "I thought they were just mindless beasts."

"So did the people here."

"Wait, how does it snare you?" asked Ren.

"Ha. You couldn't stop it even if I told you," Olivia glanced at Phyrra's angry expression, "If you really want to know, it's a song. I don't exactly know how it works, but if you hear it, you're hers."

"There has to be a way to –"

"There isn't. His solution was to strip the thing of her little minions using those wonderful speakers of ours and that damn scream. After that we'd hit her hard and fast before she had a chance to utter a note."

"Well that plan has gone out the window," Jaune lamented, "What's the next step then?"

"I said it already. You head home, it's my show from here on out."

"That's unacceptable! You're walking into your death," said Jaune.

" _Follow_ my orders," said Olivia, "You're all liabilities. If you don't get killed, you'll get snared. Then my life gets much more difficult."

"We're not liabilities," protested Jaune, "Ozpin sent us because we were the best fit for the job. We have to be. And we can help. We can do it. I mean Phyrra alone –"

"Is the Untouchable Queen," Olivia rolled her eyes, "I've heard of her, who hasn't. It doesn't make a difference. Ha, Untouchable Queen. That title belongs to someone else."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say that was a shot against me," said Phyrra.

"Perhaps," Olivia closed her eyes, "I'm going to sleep. Bother me in the morning if you want to keep on going. Otherwise, I suggest you start the climb down."

The team continued to badger the huntress with questions and accusations. Olivia was silent as a stone. Occasionally there'd be a muttering of 'sweet colours', 'prickly sounds', which could only be distracting reactions to the verbal bombardment. A cold night descended quickly. The team sat around the fire and soon fell into slumber. Jaune took the first watch. The forest was silent with only the crackle of the dying fire to accompany his hoarse breaths.

 _I wonder if she'd still be willing to teach me._

"What's on your mind?" asked Olivia half awake, "Don't look surprised. I am a professional after all. Come on, tell me."

"Well, I was wondering if you could give me another lesson."

Olivia smirked, "In what? I have a lot to teach you."

"Uhh… how about we continue from the last lesson. The movement parts!"

Olivia stood up and took her position, "Alright, show me what you can do. But this time, I want to you try and force me back toward that tree."

"You're teaching me to lead?"

"Not exactly," Olivia took the first step, "I'll take it easy on you for the first bout. And I want you to hit me. Actually hit me. With everything you've got."

"Are you serious –"

Olivia stepped past her opponent. Her leg swept across the forest floor. The wind rushed out of him when a hard chop crashed into his chest. Dust covered him when he hit the ground.

Jauen shook off the daze, "I though you said you were going easy."

"I did. If I went all in, you'd have some cracked ribs," Olivia retook her stance, "Shall we go again?"

The rounds were done in seconds. Olivia snaked around Jaune's strikes. Her steps were graceful and light. Her strikes were furious and hard. Again and again Jaune found himself at the huntress' mercy. Despite what she said, it didn't seem like she was holding back at all. And if she was, it was only to keep from permanent harm. Olivia's eyes lost their kind lustre, instead becoming enraged, burning red.

"Huagh!" grunted Jaune as Olivia's attack hurled him back.

"Had enough?" asked Olivia pacing around him, "Still think you can take on that beast?"

"One more."

Olivia knocked him down with even more force. Armour clanked and gonged. The dead may as well have woken from the cacophony.

"The bastard won't hold back like me. You won't stand a chance."

"One more."

Olivia punched him so hard he spun, "You're nowhere near my level. What makes you think you can be of help to me?"

"We can take you on," said Nora getting to her feet, "Ren and I are unstoppable!"

Olivia smirked, "I doubt that. You're good, but you're nothing like me. I wish he were here. I could count on him."

"Then how about taking me on," Phyrra stood proudly with spear in hand, "I bet I'm on your level."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you've been wanting to do this for a long time," Olivia laughed, "Alright. But let's make this interesting. If I win, you head down the mountain and go home."

Phyrra scowled, "And if I win?"

The huntress smirked, "You can have Jaune."

"What!?" exclaimed the team.

"Or more accurately, I'll just stop having my way with him. What do you say?"

"Phyrra, whatever she's talking about… it didn't happen."

"God, I hate you," grumbled Phyrra.

"Your colour shows it. Now, let's dance."

The two women circled around each other like wolves. Olivia twirled her swords to a song of her choosing. Phyrra raised her shield and levelled her spear like heroes of old.

SNAP!

The two warriors charged at each other with unrelenting force. Olivia's blades sang a low tune. The fangs sank into Phyrra's shield. Sparks flew as the metal clashed. Phyrra, not one to let the opponent take charge, thrust her spear. The bronze tip narrowly missed Olivia's ear. The huntress giggled as she swept under Phyrra. The Untouchable Queen spun, whipping her spear as she went. Olivia slipped under the point and slashed at Phyrra's leg. Phyrra dropped her shield. The sword pivoted in the ground. Olivia brought the hilt of the sword up with great speed.

Olivia smirked as the strike was about to find its mark. Phyrra swung her spear to parry. She leaned to try and dodge. The hilt passed over Phyrra's spear hand. And missed, barely, but missed. Phyrra countered, bringing her shield to bear. The huntress rolled with the flow of the fight. After that little bout the two found themselves exactly where they began.

"Have we proven ourselves?" Phyrra asked, half taunting.

"Not even close."

Olivia surged forward again. Her swords sang a higher note. The steel bit through Phyrra's shield, carving a deep slice in the outer layer of the shield. Phyrra's spear shifted into its sword form. She slashed at Olivia's face. The huntress took a small step back. The tip of Phyrra's sword past by harmlessly. Olivia trust forward. Her swords sliced through the rim of the shield and drove precariously close to Phyrra's heart. Phyrra spun in a panic. Olivia's sword miraculously missed its target once more. Phyrra followed up with a heavy strike of her pommel. Olivia's breastplate gonged from the strike. The huntress grimaced at the cheap hit.

"I see how it is," growled Olivia.

Olivia's eyes, once serene as the ocean deep, burned like wildfire. She unleashed a flurry of strikes, each one missing but drawing closer and closer. Her swords sang its highest note. Sparks splashed against the shield as the sword began its vicious slice. Phyrra hurled her shield aside. The bronze saucer flew across the battlefield and bounced off a nearby tree. Olivia ducked beneath the shield. Phyrra brough her sword down. Olivia parried. The swords clanged. Olivia's grip loosened. Her sword spun off and stabbed into the earth.

The huntress spun around Phyrra and brought her armoured arm to bear. Phyrra slashed up, cutting through the leather straps. The armour fell to the ground, her arm swung harmlessly over. Olivia followed with a swift thrust from her sword. The tip of her blade scraped across Phyrra's armour. Olivia smirked at abolishing Phyrra's moniker. Phyrra retaliated with a stab of her own. The trust was wide, but Olivia seemed to be forced to take two steps back. As the blade retracted, the bindings of Olivia's breast plate were undone. Olivia's breasts were undefended. Phyrra's blade continued its relentless flurry. The two blades clashed briefly. Thrusts and slashes missed and soared. Olivia's bindings came undone. Her greaves and vambraces tumbled to the ground. Phyrra smiled at her small victories.

In what seemed to be a desperate measure, Olivia hurled herself back as Phyrra slashed downward heavily. As Phyrra's sword crashed into the ground, Olivia landed meters away. With Phyrra's back exposed and recoiling from the heavy strike, Olivia hurled her sword. The blade resonated as it tumbled through the air. Phyrra raised her empty hand to feebly block the coming attack. The blade tumbled over Phyrra, just missing by centimeters, and embedding itself in a trunk.

"This is over," declared Phyrra.

"It's not over until the fat lady sings," Olivia raised her fists, "So how about a tune?"

"Phyrra, I think we've proven our point," said Jaune.

"Stay out of this, boy," ordered Olivia, "She wants to prove she can stand by me then she has to go all the way. Speaking of, that's something you and I should do some time."

Phyrra snarled, "Why you little – fine, we'll end this right now."

Phyrra flourished her blade and charged. She raised her sword high in the air. Olivia took a half step back and lowered slightly. Phyrra brought her sword down. Olivia grabbed Phyrra's wrist and pulled both of them down. Phyrra pushed her second hand toward Olivia's ankle. Olivia didn't budge. The leg which Phyrra hoped to shift sprang into action. Olivia swept and spun like a dancer. With a graceful pull she threw Phyrra over her. The red haired maiden hit the ground hard. Before she came to her senses her sword drove into the ground beside her head, cutting off a section of her long red hair.

The two were entwined. Amid the throw Oliva maneuvered herself on top of Phyrra. One hand gripped the maiden's neck, the other had forced Phyrra into driving the sword. Should she have willed it, Olivia could have had Phyrra's head. The novice lay stunned at the sudden turn. She stared into Olivia's eyes. The furious red slowly subsided and released the blue tide once more.

"You head down the mountain at first light," said Olivia getting off her prey, "So Jaune, how about we make good on that little wager."

"But you said if you won, we'd just head home," protested Jaune, "That had nothing to do with me."

Olivia eyed Jaune, then Phyrra, "Heh, heh, heh. So that's how it is. Good night."

Olivia took her place by the fire and drifted off to sleep. JNPR sat stunned by Phyrra's defeat. The maiden covered her face and grumbled.

"Looks like I've still got a way to go," she muttered, "Sorry everyone."

"It's alright, Phyrra," Jaune reassured, "It was a close fight."

"If we all attacked we could've beat her," said Nora, "Ow, what was –"

Ren pressed a finger to his lips and Nora became silent.

"Let's get some rest," said Phyrra, "It's a long way down the mountain."

Ruby couldn't sleep. Echoes of the enthralling song plagued her dreams. The sight of the huntress turned grimm chased her in the darkness. Yang and the others were tucked away in a corner sleeping on each other.

"Ah! God damn it," cursed Amadeus down the hall.

Sleepless nights went by faster with company. Ruby made her way down the hall back to the room with all the recording equipment. Amadeus sat at the console with his headphones plugged in. Damaged circuits were jury rigged together. Rudimentary switches and buttons funnelled sounds into his ears. The hunter removed his headphones, letting a pool of blood free. He wiped his face with a dry hand and sighed.

"Not even close," he muttered, "I have to keep going."

"What are you doing?" asked Ruby.

"Nothing you can help with," Amadeus dismissed, "Leave me be."

Ruby reached for his headphones, "I don't know, there must be something I can do."

Amadeus snapped and grabber her wrist, "Don't. Listen. To that."

"It's that song, isn't it?"

Amadeus nodded.

"Why are you listening to it? Doesn't it hypnotise people?"

"It doesn't affect me," said Amadeus, "I'm trying to find a solution for it."

"A solution?"

"Harmony, I guess would be a better word. Now go."

"But you're bleeding. You should stop."

"I've bled over this for two years. Another night won't stop me."

 _Two years._

"When dawn comes you head down the mountain."

"The White Fang wanted something from that song," said Ruby, "We need to know what it was."

"Not much you can do with it. Anyone who hears it gets trapped. Maybe one in ten thousand might be fine, but they'll end up just like this," Amadeus pointed to the blood pouring out of his ears, "Whatever they were after was a lost cause. If they try again, they'll end up exactly the same way as the last bunch."

"There has to be more behind this," said Ruby, "We're going to find out. Up the mountain."

"Hmph. Your funeral."

"We're a tough bunch. We can make it."

"For a day, maybe two. But as you go higher and higher, you start meeting more and more of her little toys. And if you meet her again. You don't stand a chance in hell."

"We gave you a good fight."

"I was holding back. You need harmony if you want to take on those monsters."

"We're one of the best teams in Beacon!"

"You're the best group of individuals. When you fight each of you likes to move and attack when you want to. 'Now is the best time for me to strike', 'I should hold back now', 'So and so's got this'," said Amadeus still mixing sounds, "That's what goes through your head doesn't it? Don't deny it. Your fighting says so. In our little skirmish you only did what _you_ thought was best, not what was best for someone else."

"We have team attacks and –"

"A pre-set choreographed attack. That's just a cheap trick when times get tough. Anyone worth half their salt sees right through it."

"What's the difference?"

Amadeus looked into Ruby's eyes then let out a sigh, "You know how they say a weapon is an extension of you? Having harmony means your team becomes an extension. Every strike, every step, every breath is yours and yours is theirs. It sounds like… sounds like… an orchestra. Feels like the eye of a storm. Every single part supporting the other while taking the stage on its own."

"Wow."

"Sadly your team doesn't have it," Amadeus put his headphones back on, "Ack! Damn that song! Maybe some heavy piano with deep drums would fix it. Sonuvva!"

Ruby wandered back down the hallway to the makeshift bedroom. She played back the fight with the abomination over and over again. Then the fight with Amadeus. His smooth movements following and leading the flow of battle. All the while his ominous words about harmony and team work kept clawing at the back of her mind. She remembered every stumble, every speedy strike and volley. To her the battle was a series of flashes. If what the hunter said was true, then a true hero would see everything as a smooth slow motion.

"Ruby, you're awake," said a stirring Weiss, "What's up?"

"I think we should go home," said Ruby defeated.

"I'm glad you see things my way," Weiss yawned, "Something else is bothering you. I can tell. If it's about Amadues, don't worry about it. He made his choice."

"No, it's not about him," Ruby curled up, "I was thinking about us."

" _Us?"_ Weiss suddenly perked up, "What about _us_?"

"Do we… have… you know… harmony?"

"Harmony? Like are we compatible?" Weiss fiddled with her fingers.

"Kind of… I mean like are we're extensions of each other?"

"I'm not sure if we've come that far, but I think with some effort we could do it," Weiss smiled softly.

"What about Blake and Yang?"

Weiss raised an eyebrow, "I guess they kind of fit but what they say about opposites attracting isn't always true. That could be said about you and me also, I suppose."

Ruby looked up and sighed, "So, there's no harmony in this team. We're just a bunch of individuals running headlong into the mountain."

"Oh, you meant _the team,_ us."

"Of course I meant the team. What did you think I meant?"

"Oh nothing," Weiss rolled her eyes, "Where did you get this silly idea we needed harmony?"

"Amadeus. We were talking and he was saying we didn't stand a chance against him because we didn't have harmony."

"What a load of poppycock," said Weiss, "The reason we lost was because he used cheap, dirty tricks. We work together just fine."

"If you say so."

The rest of the night dragged on slowly. Ruby barely caught a wink of sleep. Her mind abuzz with everything that happened. Morning came, but beneath the cold ground of the earth it was impossible to tell. The team sat in the room waiting for the promised verdict.

Ruby took a deep breath, "We're headed home."

"Are you kidding me!" Blake protested, "The White Fang –"

"Can't do anything," said Ruby, "I was talking with Amadeus. Even if they restarted this project, they wouldn't be able to control it."

Blake crossed her arms, "This is connected to that damn train, the break in, and Torchwick. You know it. We should stay and search for more clues."

"What's with the sudden obsession?" asked Yang, "You've always been passionate about this stuff, but this is getting ridiculous."

"God knows I hate those filthy faunis," said Weiss, "But even I see a lost cause in this."

"It's not just the White Fang," said Ruby, "We don't stand a chance against that monster. Even though it was our assignment."

"I'm going to disagree with you there," Yang held up her hand, "I think we'd be fine taking down that thing. In fact I'm fired up to go another round."

"You're insane. Even Amadeus the most experienced asshole out of all of us had a hard time standing his ground," said Weiss, "And that was with Ruby's assistance."

"I wasn't much help in the first place," Ruby admitted.

"We could avoid it," said Blake, "We just need to stay alert."

"She won't be the only thing you'll find up there," said Amadeus, "And the grimm up there aren't like the more senseless beasts we fought down here. Listen to Garnet and go home."

"Where are you going?" Weiss put a hand on her hip.

"I'm going to kill that thing," he said harshly.

Dried blood covered the sides of his face. Heavy bags hung from his eyes, encircled with deep dark rings. Bright red veins popped out of his eyes. Sweat and grease plastered his skin.

"You look like hell," said Yang.

Amadeus took a couple of his white pills, "I feel fine."

The hunter left without another word. Blake continued to resist but time wore her down. Eventually she conceded and the team decided to return to Beacon. Dishevelled, dejected, and defeated.

"Everyone ready to go?" asked Jaune, grabbing his shield.

"Ready!" chimed Nora.

"Good to go," Phyrra put a hand on Jaune shoulder, "All things considered, this is the right choice."

"Stay off the main trails and keep your eyes open," said Olivia strapping her armour back on, "Good luck. I'll see you on the other side."

"You can still come with us," said Jaune.

Olivia patted Jaune's head and messed his hair. She smiled warmly and giggled.

"Thanks for the concern," she said warmly, "But I need to finish this, or die trying."


	11. Chapter 10

The leaves rustled softly. Every snap of the branch made the heart skip a beat. The journey had been void of excitement, but there was no guarantee it would last. They kept to her advice and stayed far from the trails and outposts. But navigation was a problem. Without landmarks, every bit of the forest looked like every other. Their map was useless, for the most part.

"If we continue due south, we should hit the lake," said Ren, "From there its south west to the rendezvous point."

"How long will it take?" asked Phyrra.

"A day to a day and a half if we go through the night. It'll take about as long as it took to get here if we only go during the day."

"How do our supplies look?"

Jaune rummaged through the packs, "We can make it last."

"Nora," Ren shot her a look.

"What?" Nora shrugged.

Nevermores soared out of the tree tops squawking and screeching as they went. The team drew their weapons. Jaune started up into the sky, looking longingly for an answer.

"I'm sure she's fine," said Nora.

"Yeah," said Jaune, "But that was strange."

"Huh?"

"Those birds. They were flying from the wrong direction," Jaune pointed to the source, "That was east of us. Olivia was north."

"It might just be animals," said Nora, "We should keep going."

 _HHHHIIIISSSS… HHHIIISSS… HHHIIISSS…_

"Of course our luck had to run out," complained Jaune.

A pair of long, slithering snakes wrapped around the trees. The twin snakes had deep, blood red beady eyes and a long flicking black tongue. The first half, black as coal, had a thick white armour plate at the top of its head with a pulsating red glow. The second half was white a fresh fallen snow. Like its brother there was an armour plat atop its head that was dull, grey, and pulsing red. The beast was so long that its tail was lost in the shadows of the forest. The two snakes slithered away from each other, encircling their meal.

"Taijitu, why did it have to be taijitu?" muttered Ren.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"I hate these things so much," said Ruby.

A scorpion, larger than any they had ever seen, skittered out of the woods. Eight red eyes darted to each of the girls. Massive claws snapped at each of them. Yang ducked beneath the claws and readied a heavy punch.

"Whoa!"

Its bright yellow stinger darted into the earth. A shimmering streak of venom dripped as the stinger retracted. Small bullets pecked harmlessly at its thick exoskeleton. Icy spells gripped the many legs, but shattered as soon as the beast demanded it.

"Can you imagine how bad Amadeus has it?" said Yang trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm sure he's doing fine," said Blake rolling beneath the claws, "Now focus on the task at hand."

AAAAAAAAAARRRRRROOOOOOO!

The forest erupted with howls and growls. Wolves snarled as they joined the battle. The massive scorpion snapped its claws.

"Great, just what we need," said Weiss, "Anyone have a plan?"

"I do," Ruby shouted, "Leg it!"

Weiss conjured a floor of ice beneath the scorpion. The monster's many legs slipped and skidded across the icy floor, giving them precious moments to retreat. The wolves leaped, fangs dripping with spit. Ruby and Blake's blades cut a clear path through the pack. Fiery fists pushed back the stragglers. RWBY fled through the forest. The mass of grimm summoned more and more to join the pursuit. The delicious meal of human meat was too alluring to let go.

"And smash!"

Nora's heavy hammer crashed into the body of the black snake. The boneless body of the beast rippled. The snake hissed and bore its fangs. Nora pulled the trigger and launched herself just as the snake snapped. Sparks splashed against the thick skin. Ren's flurry of shots were completely harmless, but they did draw the attention of the monster. The black snake turned to face the tiny man. The beast cried out in agony.

Phyrra's bronze spear had soared through the air and drove itself deep into the monster's eye. The white snake struck to defend its brother. Its massive fangs dented her battered shield.

"Jaune!"

Jaune stabbed his sword into its mouth. The blade cut into the black tongue. A spray of blood spilled on to their shields. The snake whipped its tail. Phyrra leaped over the attack and recovered her spear. Jaune took the full force of the attack and was hurled into the trees. The leaves trembled from the hard impact. A hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him up.

"Thanks, Ren," said Jaune, "Wait, you're over there… Ahhh!"

An ursa tossed Jaune aside. Grimm from all corners of the forest trickled into the area. Ren quickly turned to hold off the grimm. Jaune's sword parried claw and tooth and cut through flesh and bone. But the unending tide would overcome them in time.

"We can't stay here," said Jaune.

"Right," Phyrra pushed the snakes away, "Nora, Ren, clear us a path. Jaune, form up on me. We'll cover the rear."

"Right!"

Jaune formed beside Phyrra locking their shields. Just as they had practiced, the two stood firm. The heavy handed attacks of the ursa, which had pushed Juane back many times before, could barely shake his stance now that he stood locked with Phyrra. When the bears recoiled, the hunters struck. Shining swords turned red as their points pierced the hearts of their foes.

Nora's hammer turned into its multi-chamber form. Heavy shells whistled through the air, exploding in sweet purple smoke and sparks. Ren surged into the staggered group of grimm. The short daggers on his guns severed hamstrings and tendons, bringing the ura to their knees. Nora ran up to Ren, putting his victims out of their mercy.

"We're clear here!" called Nora, "Come on!"

"Break!" ordered Phyrra.

The warriors pushed back with their shields. Phyrra and Jaune stowed their shields, turned and sprinted toward the east.

Fire and ice splashed against the trees. Branches splintered, bark scarred. RWBY fought a valiant retreat, but more and more joined the dark tide. The forest before them shuttered and trembled. Another horde had joined the battle. And they had no way to escape.

"Oh shit," Ruby lamented.

Ursa poured out of the woods with their great claws and broad bodies. Ruby quickly fired her shots, turning masks to dust. Yang jumped over her sister and into the middle of three. She threw her fists and feet, battering the heavy forms. The ursa did not waver. A heavy claw fell. Yang countered with her fist, cracking the long claw in half. Yang followed up with an uppercut.

"AHH!" she yelped.

An ursa behind her seized the moment and bit into her other arm. Yang pummelled the bear but it would not release its grip. The beast drank Yang's blood making it bite harder. A black whirlwind surrounded Yang. The fangs tore out of her arm creating a torrent of blood, but its horrible grip had been released.

"You alright?" asked Blake.

"I'll survive," Yang punched another ursa, "But this is getting worse by the second."

Weiss summoned geysers of snow, "No kidding. We can't keep this up all day."

"Weiss, duck!"

A wolf leaped from the shadows. Without the warning the beast would've ploughed the girl to the ground, leaving her to the mercy of its snapping jaws. Weiss lunged and drove her sword through the back of its head.

"And smash!"

Nora flew out of the forest with her pink hammer. The girl spun like a top throwing back anything in her way.

"Jaune!" called Ruby.

"Ruby! Weiss!"

"Ren!" called Weiss.

"Blake!" said Ren.

"Yang!" called Phyrra.

"Phyrra!" cheered Yang.

"Nora!" sang Nora.

Ruby cut a wolf in half, "What are you doing here?"

The twin snakes slithered out of the forest. Venom dripped from their fangs. Scales had been ripped or beaten off, but the beast was still raring for a fight. Its black tongues flicked, smelling the new meal before it.

"Running from that," said Jaune blocking a blow, "And you?"

The scorpion crashed through the trees. Its mighty claws snapped the thick trunks as if they were toothpicks. Its stinger stabbed through one of the grimm. Eight eyes darted to the eight novices. Its mouth chattered and chittered.

"Nowhere to run, outnumbered, and tired," said Jaune.

"Tired? Speak for yourself, I'm ready to go" Yang pounded her fist.

"We'll take the scorpion," ordered Phyrra, "You take the snakes. Nora, keep the others off of us."

"You too, Yang," said Ruby.

"Alright!" the girls cheered.

Yang and Nora charged into the thick of it. Purple and orange flames erupted as grim flew left and right. The wolves were quick and struck in packs. The ursa were mighty and stoic. A perfect match for this pair. Yang moved like a boxer, weaving and bobbing and following with a quick one-two counter. Nora's hammer flew around her, never stopping even when hitting a heavy opponent.

"Looks like they have it under control," said Blake.

Phyrra nodded, "Now let's do our part."

The two teams broke away from each other and charged.

Ruby, Blake, and Weiss slipped beneath the strike of the black snake. White glyphs glowed with every step Weiss took. Her thin rapier would do nothing against the thick scaly armour of the snake. Plumes of icy mist burst from the glyphs, surrounding them and the snakes in a thick fog. Weiss drew with the tip of her sword. A large magical circle began to take form with runes adorning its edges.

"I need a minute, girls," declared Weiss.

"Got it."

Ruby ran through the fog with godly speed, leaving a ghost in her wake. Crescent Rose became a blur of red and grey. The biting blade sparked against the thick hide, throwing scales and shrapnel into the air. The black snake coiled and whipped its tail. Ruby jumped over the attack and drove the tip of her scythe into the flesh. The snake recoiled as the steel drove into its body. Ruby leaped on top of the snake and pointed the top of her scythe toward its neck. She pulled the trigger. The bullet soared and glanced off the body. But her scythe ripped through the muscle and flesh. Crescent Rose reaped down the length of the body, tearing up scales and armour.

The white snake slyly snaked through the white fog. Red beady eyes fixed on the crimson cape. Its black tongue flicked and smelled the sweet aroma of meat and blood. The beast lunged, fangs dripping with venom. Ruby barely caught a glimpse of the strike. She pulled on her scythe but it was jammed between two armoured scales. The forked tongue licked Ruby's cheek as the mouth surrounded her.

"Get over here."

A black kunai and its long rope wrapped around a fang. The beast careened to away and crashed into the ground. Blake slashed across the snake's head and unwound her other weapon. The snake trashed and whipped. Blake leaped into the air and fired a few of shots into the eye of the monster.

"I'll take care of this one," said Blake, "You handle that."

"Right."

"Jaune, you holding up okay?" asked Phyrra.

Jaune braced against one of the claws, "Just fine."

Phyrra pushed away the claw and rolled beneath the swipe. She jabbed her spear into the underarm. The chitin scratched but she drew no blood. She quickly turned her weapon in a rifle. Kneeling before the monster, she fired shot after shot into its face. Though it suffered no harm the beast stepped back as shrapnel speckled over its eyes.

Jaune, free from the impact, attacked the arms. His sword glanced off the chitin. The stinger fell. Without thinking, Jaune twirled as he had done several times with Olivia. Just like the dance, he extended one arm and pulled the other close. The stinger stabbed into the earth. Carried by the motion of the spin, Jaune's sword slashed against the long tail. The keen edge made a shallow cut in the armour.

Ren jumped off of the scorpions back toward its rising tail. He stabbed his dagger into Jaune's cut. The scorpion shrieked when the dagger cut through its soft flesh. The tail whipped and thrashed. Ren held on and raked the back of the monster with small annoying bullets. Ren pulled his dagger out and soared through the air firing his little guns. He landed behind Phyrra and Jaune with a small poof of dust.

"We need a better plan," he said.

"Ready!" Weiss signalled, "Ruby move!"

Ruby was still struggling with Crescent Rose. The black snake coiled and faced the little hunter.

"Come on, come on," grumbled Ruby.

"Get out of the way!" yelled Weiss.

"I'm trying!"

The snake bared its fangs and prepared to strike. A black rope wrapped around Ruby's waist. The girl went flying as Blake yanked her away. Crescent Rose was still stuck in the snake. Weiss unleashed her spell. The runic glyph fired lances upon lances of ice. The knightly icy charge skewered the body of the monster. The lances pinned the beast to the earth, but the head and tail were still free.

Ruby struck the ground with tremendous force. As she soared through the air, as the lances hit true, the white snake whipped its tail and smacked Ruby. The force of the fall pulled Blake down as the black head bit. Blake rolled, the venomous fang drew blood as it scraped across her exposed shoulders. Shimmering venom dripped down her back.

"Blake, are you alright?" called Weiss.

"I'm okay, just a scratch. Look out!"

The black snake stealthily coiled its tail behind Weiss. The ice queen found herself in the tightening grip of the grimm. Her breaths became shallow and tight as the coil squeezed her. The white snake surrounded Ruby, preparing to constrict her as well. Blake rose to her feet. Colour drained from her eyes. She stumbled like a drunk as she slashed and shot.

 _Scythe, I need my scythe,_ thought Ruby as the struggled to her feet.

"That's is just a cheap trick when times get tough," echoed Amadeus' voice, "You need harmony if you want to take on those monsters."

 _Harmony?_

"You're team becomes an extension. Every strike, every step, every breath…"

As the snake coiled around her the battle flashed through her mind. She attacked when _she_ wanted, Blake rescued her because _she_ thought it was best. Weiss issued commands to prepare _her_ spell. Every movement was their own, best intentions aside. But the snakes, one was the other's half. Their movements were smooth and fluid. Every strike, every movement was harmonized with the other. And it was instinct.

 _He was right, there's no harmony here._

"HIYA!"

A heavy blow shook the earth. Dirt and stone exploded in a pink cloud. The snakes released their grips and rippled with the force.

"How ya doin'?"

"Nora!"

Nora's grenade launcher thumped. Weiss conjured another set of glyphs. The white snake coiled around the party. Its demonic eyes glaring at each of the girls. The black snake coiled around its centre, defending its skewered belly.

"Blake, are you sure you're alright?" asked Ruby.

Blake's eyes were glazed, and her stance wobbled.

"I'm fine. Let's hurry this up."

Just as the words came over her lips the white snake snapped. Its glistening fangs scraped across Blake's back. The huntress slashed in panic. The black blade cracked one of the fangs. Venom dripped along the edge of the sword. A white tail swept across the forest floor, hurling Blake into the trees.

 _We need a plan and fast._

Nora swung her hammer all around her. The head of the black snake snapped to keep her at bay. Its black tail swinging wildly in desperation. Weiss was frozen to her spot, layers upon layers of glyphs forming from the mist. Blake was struggling to return to the fight.

 _I got it!_

Weiss' glyphs began to intensify. Her eyes fixed on the black snake. The white snake slithered toward her, its tongue flicking with each curve.

Ruby spurred into action. With her great speed she charged at Nora. The ginger haired girl swung her hammer.

Weiss pointed her sword at the snake. Thousands of lances and spears flew toward its target. The white snake struck. The gaping maw with its long sword-like fangs surrounded the little princess.

"Hey!"

Crescent Rose hooked on to the great hammer. Nora spun like a top. Icy lances soared past her, narrowly missing her pale skin. The massive hammer head struck the edge of a spear, hurling it away. Weiss raised in hand in a futile attempt to protect herself. The white snake collapsed, lifeless.

"Nice save," said Weiss.

A long frozen pike had driven through the snake's head, impaling it from jaw to forehead. Its body gave its final twitches in a final act of resistance. The black snake had been thoroughly pierced up and down its length.

"All in a day's work," Nora planted her hammer in victory.

"Sorry, I wasn't more help," Blake took deep heavy breaths, "I – I – I –"

Sound descended into the depths. Everything was spinning and slowly turning black. A cold sweat dripped from every pore over her scorching skin. Her eyes rolled up into her head and she fell face forward.

"Blake? Blake?! Blake!"

The claw snapped. A few more inches and Jaune's arm would've been cut clean off. The novice pulled back against the beast. The scorpion pulled with all its might and stripped the shield away from him. Jaune tumbled forward. The stinger struck.

"Jaune!"

When he opened his eyes Phyrra was kneeling over him. Her bronze shield deflected the blow. Phyrra slashed the other claw away.

"We need to take control of this. Come on, get up."

Jaune pushed himself up, "Got a plan?"

"Follow me."

Phyrra threw her shield to fend off the claws. She leaped into the air and turned her sword into a spear. The bronze tip pierced the thick chitin. Juices sprayed from the tip. The beast thrashed only driving the spear deeper and deeper.

Jaune took the lead the rushed forward. He slipped beneath a swiping strike and grabbed Phyrra's shield. He slashed and thrust his sword against the armour, glancing off it harmlessly. The two claws tried to grab him. Jaune pressed forward, beyond their reach. Jaune focused on the stinger, waiting for the opportune moment to clamber atop the monster. The stinger twitched. Jaune jumped to the side.

"Ahhh!"

The scorpion lurched forward and clasped Jaune with its heavy mandibles. Armour buckled under the tremendous force. Jaune panicked and bashed shield and sword against the jaws. Eight eyes glared directly into his.

"AHH!"

The jaws clamped tighter and tighter. His ribs felt like snapping. The breath was slowly escaping, never to return. Every movement made harder and harder as the moments passed. The world was slowly fading to black.

Ren jumped and balanced on the mandibles. He stripped the shield from Jaune and tried to force the jaws apart. The scorpion felt the pressure and quickly retracted it' bite. Jaune took a relieving breath. Ren wobbled and stumbled.

 _SNAP!_

Ren jumped, dropping the shield. The beast quickly grabbed Jaune once more. The scorpion chittered backward and stabbed its stinger around the shields. Phyrra struggled with her spear, trying to pull it out.

"You're meant to follow," echoed Olivia's voice.

"Yahoo!"

Fire burned around Jaune. The sound of brutal cracking filled his ears. The wind returned, everything was bright. The pressure around his chest disappeared as he collapsed on to the ground. A quick hit to his back rolled him to safety.

"Looks like you're in a bit of a tight squeeze."

"Boo!"

"Yang!" said Phyrra with wide eyes, "What are you doing here? You're supposed to keep the grimm away."

"We finished early," Yang pointed over her shoulder.

Masses of grimm lay dead or dying on the ground. Those that remained kept a cautious distance from the battle.

Yang cocked her gauntlets, "So, what do you say we finish this thing off?"

"What's the play?" asked Ren.

"Jaune are you alright?"

 _Follow._

"Yeah," he brandished his sword, "Play it by ear. That's the play."

"Fine by me."

Yang launched up and over the claws and reached for the long tail. She laughed and giggled as she flew. The scorpion snapped at the flying lass. Its claws dismally far from striking true. Yang grabbed onto the tail and pummelled the length. The chitin scorched and burned but didn't crack. The scorpion whipped its tail to shake the girl off but her grip was strong. And if she flew she launched herself to and fro to get back into position.

"Ren keep it busy," ordered Phyrra, "I'll take the lead."

Ren nodded, "Right."

"By all means," said Jaune.

Ren joined Yang in her annoying attacks across its back. Green and yellow shapes bounced in front and behind. The scorpion snapped its great claws. Ren rolled beneath each attack and raked the claws with small arms fire.

As the monster swung Phyrra charged forward and swiped her shield from the ground. The stinger drove toward her. She raised her scarred shield. A great gong rang in her ears. Her arm pushed back against the strain. The stinger scraped off the bronze. Phyrra thrust her spear and drove it into a blood red eye. She swung her shield and with a mighty blow cracked one of the mandibles.

"Jaune!" Phyrra called.

"Alright, alright," Jaune took several short breaths, "My turn."

Jaune raised his sword and let out a roar. The scorpion fixed its gaze on the weakest hunter. Its mandible chittered, and spit dribbled down its length.

 _Follow_ , reminded Olivia.

The scorpion snapped its left claw. Jaune stepped back and turned. The devious point slipped past. Jaune brought down his sword and glanced it off the elbow. The second claw attacked. The novice leaned back, like he was being dipped by the huntress. The claw flew over him. As it retracted Jaune pushed up with his shield. The claw bounced up, giving him enough room to run by. Jaune thrust his sword. The scorpion opened his gaping maw. Jaune cried out and thrust his sword into the mouth. The beast writhed in pain as the sword skewered its innards.

"I got him!" proclaimed Jaune, "Whoa!"

The scorpion bit down on the sword and threw itself up on its hind legs. Jaune flew through the air and crashed onto the ground. The world spun in a blurry haze as he staggered to his feet. A yellow, shining bulb descended from above.

"Jaune!"

The stinger stabbed into his chest. Jaune gasped and grabbed the tail. His purple eyes widened. The stinger snapped back. Yang and Ren renewed their assault in earnest, pulling the monster away from their wounded comrade.

"Jaune, are you alright?"

Phyrra's shield rested on Jaune's chest. A large hole punched through the thick metal. Jaune tossed the shield aside. His steel breast plate had been pierced. He through off the armour plates and pressed his hand across his body. A small blood stain oozed out of the right side of his chest.

"It's nothing major," said Jaune with a sigh of relief, "You're shield did the trick."

Phyrra smiled, "Let's finish this."

"Follow my lead," said Jaune.

Jaune drove straight into the beast's maw. The scorpion couldn't bring in its claws. Its half mandible snapped, futilely trying to get another grip. Jaune and Phyrra stabbed and slashed at the monster. Their swords and spear glanced off its thick hide. Ren and Yang jumped around the rear and flanks, their strikes no more effective.

"What's the call, Jaune?" asked Phyrra.

"Wait for it."

The stinger quivered. Red eyes darted from target to target.

"Ren, Yang, can you pull than in when it strikes?"

"We can try," said Ren.

"I see," Phyrra smirked, "Clever plan."

Jaune smiled and nodded. The scorpion chittered and swung its claws out. The yellow stinger fell like a meteor. Jaune rolled to dodge. Phyrra kneeled and rose her shield. The scorpion lunged forward.

"Yahoo!"

Ran and Yang launched forward and grabbed the tail. Yang fired her gauntlets for an extra boost. The stinger coiled inward. The beast's great weapon burst through its thick armour plates. Venom seeped into its blood. It recoiled and staggered, flaying wildly in panic. In its final throws the beast's eyes turned black as coal.

"We did it!" Phyrra pulled Jaune in for a long embrace.

"We make a pretty good time, eh, Ren?" Yang raised her hand.

Ren gave it a hard slap, "Yes. We do."

"I can't believe that worked," exclaimed Jaune.

"Brilliant," said Phyrra, "Just brilliant. Are you alright?"

"I'm just fine," Jaune waved like a blade of glass in the wind.

The world descended into a blur of colours and shades. Sounds turned into long, slurred, tones. Icy pricks crawled up and down his skin, to be quickly replaced by a burning wave. Burnt toast, sweat and blood, and the tangy smell of citrus filled his nose. He didn't feel the hard fall, only the cool, moist earth.

"Jaune! Jaune! Jaune!"


	12. Chapter 11

Phyrra shook Jaune, hoping to stir him awake. A cold sweat beaded over his skin. Every breath was short and strained.

"Do we have any anti-venom? Medicine?" asked Phrrya in a panic.

"No, we only took the very basic," said Ren, "Yang?"

"I didn't bring anything," Yang turned and shouted, "Hey, Weiss, did we –"

Ruby was cradling Blake in her arms. Cat like eyes drifted in and out of consciousness. Blake's skin was clammy and cold. The glossiness of her eyes had become dull and hard. Her pale skin was slowly turning a sickly shade of blue.

"What happened? Do something!"

"Taijitu venom," said Weiss, "It must have gotten into the cut on her shoulder. Anti-venom, do you –"

"None," said Ren, "Jaune's sick too."

Yang grabbed Ren by the collar, "So that's it, they're done?"

"Put him down," shouted Nora.

"There has to be something!"

"Panicking isn't going to help!"

"Neither will shouting!"

"Quiet! All of you!" ordered Phyrra, "There are several outposts here. One of them might have what we need."

"The large stone one is closest" said Weiss, "Built by Atlas. I think –"

"We can't go back there," said Ren, "There will be gangs of grimm. And its half collapsed."

Weiss gave him a quizzical look, but avoided asking the obvious question.

"What about that small one, down the mountain," said Nora, "The one we first went too, near the lake?"

"Too far," said Phyrra, "Same goes for the second. The last outpost may be our only hope."

"But we don't know where it is" said Nora.

"And I don't think they'll last that long," said Weiss.

"The White Fang," said Ruby, "We can use the White Fang base."

"Be ready for the fight, people," said Nora.

"It's abandoned, but still well stocked," said Ruby, "We can treat them there. Hopefully."

"How far?" asked Phyrra.

"A few miles."

"It'll be a long shot, but we don't have much choice," Yang put Blake over her shoulders, "I'll take Blake. Let's go!"

"Ruby, how long would it take you to get there at full speed?"

"A few minutes. But I can't –"

"Take Jaune," ordered Phyrra, "Then come back for, Blake. Hurry!"

"Okay."

Ruby stowed Crescent Rose and put Jaune over her shoulders. A surging wind blew in her wake as she bolted across the forest. The rest of the teams followed as quickly as they could but they were soon lost in the dust.

 _Gotta hurry, gotta hurry, gotta hurry!_

"Hang in there, Jaune. We're almost there."

 _AAAAAIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!_

That horrid scream shattered the air. Ruby nearly tumbled but sheer determination and desperation kept her going. Some howls and roars answered the call.

 _Great, the last thing I wanted to deal with. I'll just have to jump down the hole and get out as quickly as possible._

The area was almost exactly as they left it. Scorched and icy burns in the ground. Battered trees, bullet holes, and blade cuts. The stump, which conclealed the way down, was open.

 _AAAAAIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!_

The horrible screecher with its unholy wings and bramble hair stalked around the field. Ruby put Jaune down gently. She prepared to take the screecher in a single hit.

Steel flashed. A second song silenced the scream. The head of the screecher hit the ground before the body realized what had happened. Grimm blood dripped from a pair of twin blades, held by a tall, slender figure.

 _Damn, she's back!_

"Hold on, Jaune. I'll make this quick."

Ruby let out a battle cry and came at the abomination with tremendous speed. The monster slipped beneath the blade and swept Ruby off her feet. The girl flew through the air and skid across the ground. Dirt and earth filled her mouth. She glimpsed a flash and rolled to avoid the stab.

"You're a quick one aren't you," said the abomination, "And you're colour isn't like its'. What's your name, kid?"

"You're not her," said Ruby astonished, "You're not that thing. You're… you're… you're human."

"And you're in the wrong place. It's dangerous up here alone. You should go back down the mountain."

"But Jaune –"

"Jaune?!"

The human scanned the area and saw Jaune laying in the dirt. She immediately ran over to him and ran her hands over his forehead.

"What happened?"

"Deathstalker venom," said Ruby, "We have another poisoned by the taijitu. Anti-venom. There's ani-venom in the base here."

"Do you know where it is?"

Ruby pursed her lips. In truth none of them were certain, but they had to gamble.

"Okay, okay," the human looked around again, "I can slow the poison."

She grabbed a handful of leaves and chewed them thoroughly. She tore open Jaune's shirt and examined the wound. The blood had dried and coagulated, become a thick unsightly gel. She made a fresh cut and placed the chewed paste over the wound. The juices seeped into the blood.

"What are you doing?"

"Battlefield medicine," she replied, "Hurry and get your other casualty. Go! Hurry!"

"R-right!"

Ruby bolted back through the woods, praying to whoever was listening. The forest shifting with more and more shadows. Ursa and beowolves lumbered through the woods, but refused to fight. They seemed enthralled to converge on a single place and to ignore all around them. Her comrades were trudging through the woods. The sickly Blake was being carried in both Nora and Ren's arms.

"Ruby!" called Yang, "Is Jaune okay?"

"Someone's treating him. Give me Blake. Hurry!"

"What do you mean someone's treating –"

Ruby bolted back into the woods with her dear friend in tow. The lady was climbing out of the stump with a pair of bottles and syringes.

"How is he?" asked Ruby dumping Blake beside him.

She pulled a long draw from the bottle and flicked the needle. She pushed the syringe into the arm and injected the clear fluid.

"We'll find out. Is she the one? Give her to me."

Again she took a draw of the liquid and injected it into the arm. The stranger placed a hand on each of their foreheads. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Their chills are breaking. It's too soon to tell, but that's a good sign," she wiped her brow, "So, who are you and how do you know him?"

"Ruby Rose, we're classmates at Beacon," she replied.

She spat when she heard her name, "Geez, your name tastes bad. I'm Olivia, huntress."

Ruby's eyes would have widened in glee if not for the state of her comrades.

"You're a huntress?"

"The few, the proud," said Olivia, "So Beacons sent another bunch of novices for a little assignment. Sorry you had to be in the same area as our mission."

"You were on the culling mission, two years ago?"

She nodded, "But I was referring to the mission assigned to him and me."

"Mission? The screechers? You were sent to kill off the screechers."

"Well, one particular one anyway. Wait, how did you know?"

"We were sent on the same mission. Ozpin said it was just part of our term assignment."

"Heh, so he screwed you too. And without a hunter," Olivia shook her head, "What in the world is he thinking?"

"We had a hunter with us. His name was –"

"No, not there, Olivia" groaned Jaune.

Ruby blushed. Olivia giggled and let out an amused sigh.

"Seems like he's having a nice dream. I'm flattered it's me, but I was thinking he was more for the red haired girl."

"Oh… umm… I – umm…"

Olivia raised an eyebrow, "Did you want him to dream about you? Is that it?"

"Oh no, it's not that at all," Ruby waved it off, "It's just embarrassing to actually hear your friends say those things."

Olivia nodded, "You found this base right? Did you find out what these terrorists wanted?"

"It had something to do with a song one of the screechers makes. They were trying to record it, and did a few experiments, but it doesn't look like they were getting anywhere. Actually, some… thing came and killed all of them."

"Idiots," Olivia laughed, "He's been trying for two years straight and hasn't gotten anywhere. There isn't a chance in hell they could manage."

"Who's been trying?"

"A person very dear to me," said Olivia, "You don't want to meet him. Not yet. He's been kind of an ass recently."

"Oh, I've dealt with that type. Hey, looks like you're getting back on your feet."

"Ruby, where are we?" asked Blake, groggy and exhausted.

"Wow that anti-venom works fast. We're back at the White Fang base," said Ruby, "And we found a huntress."

"A huntress," Jaune grabbed his head, "Who – Olivia!"

"Good morning sweet prince, did you have a sweet dream about me?" Olivia smirked mischievously.

Jaune turned beet red and fumbled with his words.

"Alright, listen up," said Olivia, "We'll wait for the rest of your teams to show up then you head down the mountain. Your hunter, what happened to him? What's his name?"

"He was headed up the mountain to finish our mission," said Ruby, "Amdeus –"

"Amadeus?" Olivia jumped at the name, "Blonde hair, blue eyes, used a pair of revolvers?"

"Yeah, that's him. Why –"

"Son of a bitch! He promised he wouldn't send him!" Olivia's eyes burned, "I'll kill him. As soon as this is over, I'll kill him! Ozpin, you bastard!"

Olivia paced angrily, circling the area like a bull seeing red. Ruby and the others stayed silent. Any sound may set the huntress on a furious rampage. The leaves rustles. Olivia threw one of her blades toward the source.

"Eek!"

"Weiss? Is that you?" Ruby called out.

"It's us!" Nora called, "Who's throwing swords?"

The rest of the party walked out of the woods, no worse for wear. Yang's hair was a bit tussled, Phyrra's spear glistened with blood. Ren was run ragged, but Nora was bright eyed and cheerful as ever.

"The grimm are moving toward something," said Phyrra, "Those we fought just seemed to ignore us. And – Olivia! What are you doing here?"

"My job," replied the huntress, "You'll be good to move in an hour or so. Head. Down. The. Mountain. This is very important now."

"What is going on?" asked Weiss.

"She's calling everything to her," said Olivia, "And he's only got a small window before it becomes too much to handle. And I have to find him even sooner. Did he say which way he was headed?"

Ruby's team shook their heads.

"Damn, that leaves two options," Olivia sheathed her swords, "I'll be off."

Olivia bolted into the woods, headed north to wherever she believed Amadeus was. Nevermores screamed overhead converging on the unheard song. Blake and Jaune were still coming out of their little drug haze. Ren and Weiss handed out water. The dryness of their throats now only noticeable that the threat has passed.

"Everyone ready?" Phyrra packed her things, "We can make it down by nightfall if we hurry."

"Unmolested, if Olivia is to be believed," said Ren.

Each of them checked their weapons to make sure they were in top condition. Just in case. Nora did a short walk about to check on wounds and injuries. Other than the poison, there was nothing to truly be concerned about. Both teams finished packing up what few items they had left. Everyone except for Jaune that is.

"We should go up the mountain," he said gripping his sword tightly.

"Are you insane?" said Weiss, "You heard the huntress. Everything is going up that way."

"And Olivia doesn't stand a chance on her own," said Jaune, "We can't just let her go off to her death."

"And what exactly can we do?" said Blake, "There's nothing left here. So I don't even have a reason to stay."

"Something, anything," protested Jaune desperately, "You can't possibly think this is right. She's going to die!"

"Of her own choice," said Ren.

Phyrra nodded, "She knows the risks and she is willing to take them."

"Which is more than what we got," said Yang, "It seems like Ozpin threw us into the fire on a whim. We need to think about surviving long enough to make it home."

"He must have his reasons," said Jaune, "But that's not the point. This isn't right. We don't just abandon people. And if this was just about living, then why didn't you just leave Blake and me when we got poisoned."

"That's different," said Phyrra, "You're a part of this team and –"

"So was Olivia," protested Jaune, "What difference does it make that she's a real hunter and we're students. She needs our help whether she wants to admit it or not. And whether or not you agree."

"You said she's walking to her death remember? We'll be doing the same."

"There's no guarantee that –"

"There is a very big chance," said Weiss, "That's why they sent us back down to go home. And I, for one, am taking advantage of this."

"Same here" said Yang.

"Yeah," said Nora.

Both teams agreed with grumbles and groans.

"We're supposed to be heroes," said Jaune desperately, "That's why we're becoming hunters in the first place right? To help people. And how can we do that if we leave people behind just because it's too hard or too dangerous? Remember what Olivia was telling us about her first mission? They came up here to make it so ordinary people can live here without being afraid of the grimm.

"And they almost did it too. Sure, they failed. But don't forget that Olivia has suffered more than we had. Half her team was killed, along with all the support they had. She could have easily turned Ozpin down, but she didn't. Even when she found out that we were unprepared, unskilled, and completely unaware of the danger, she chose to continue on. Olivia just as easily could have gone home with us. But I think she's going back so that one day we won't have to. She knows what it means to be a hunter. If we're to live up to that title we can't back down. We have to press on and help her. No matter what."

Ruby clapped in admiration of the fevorous amateur speech.

"Nice speech," said Weiss, "But we're still throwing our lives away. I'm headed down the mountain. Anyone else?"

The forest was quiet and still. The nevermores ceased their screaming. The leaves stopped rustling, and the wind stood still. Everyone gave each other a few looks. Hands slowly shot up. Jaune's morale shattered.

What you want is admirable," Phyrra put a gentle hand on his shoulder, "But there's no shame in retreat when you cannot win. Even hunters retreat when the quarry is too great. Come on. Let's go home."

Jaune clenched his fists, "You can go home. I'm going up the mountain. Alone if I have to."

"Don't be stupid."

"I've made up my mind. I'm going."

"I'm going to!" said Ruby.

"You've got to be kidding me," said Yang.

"I know it's cliché, but Jaune's right. We don't leave people behind. Amadeus and Olivia are no exception," Ruby looked at Jaune, "Where do you think she'll be going?"

"God damn it," said Yang, "I can't leave my sister to fight the world on her own. I'm going too."

"I'm not entirely sure, but I think she'll be headed toward our last objective," Jaune rubbed the back of his head, "But I'm not entirely sure where that is. Olivia was in charge of the map."

"It's a few miles northwest from here," said Phyrra, "I can lead us there."

"You're coming too?" said Ruby with glee.

"Me as well," said Blake.

Ren and Nora nodded in affirmation.

"Alright," said Phyrra, "We're a full party. If we rush it –"

"Wait, what about Weiss?"

Weiss stood beneath the shade of a thick canopy. She crossed her arms, pouted and sighed. It would be an understatement to say she was not amused.

"So, Weiss? Are you coming or going?"

Weiss huffed, "Let me get this straight, you going to climb the mountain, get passed the grimm, fight off every screecher you come across, _find_ Olivia and Amadeus, convince them that you will be of help, then continue up the mountain to find some horrible abomination that was once a hunter, that which I mentioned nearly killed all of us without breaking a sweat and gave those hunters a run for their money, kill it, then go home without so much as a scratch and have a cup of tea and laugh about our little adventure. Did I pretty much get it right?"

"Well… yeah."

"Alright, I'm in."

"Wow, that was a quick turn around," said Yang.

"I still think this is stupid," said Weiss, "But if I said no that means I'll be headed down alone. And those odds are just as slim then continuing with all of you."

"Well, whatever the reason, I'm glad you're staying with us" smiled Ruby.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. So where are we headed."

While this little conversation carried on, Phyrra had quickly drawn a crude map in the dirt. Four outposts were clearly marked as were a few major landmarks such as the lake and the White Fang base. The two teams knelt beside the made and waited for Phyrra's words.

"The last outpost is here, to the northwest. Our mission had us set up false screechers in the other outposts," Phyrra drew a long line across the dirt, "So this should be our route. If we rush it, we can catch up with her here."

"False screechers? So that was you that set up that horrible speaker," said Blake.

Jaune nodded, "The idea was to draw as much of the grimm away. We were originally told it was to protect the villages."

"Wait, we destroyed one to protect the villages," said Ruby.

"It looks like it was actually to keep the grimm away from those abominations," said Ren, "So it's of no concequence."

"Which one was destroyed?" asked Phyrra.

"This one," Ruby pointed, "The furthest south."

Phyrra traced a path across the map, "So the grimm that gathered will move this way. We'll head around using this path then. Did you hit anything else?"

Ruby shook her head.

"Alright," said Jaune, "Let's get moving."

JNPR and RWBY bolted through the woods. The terrifying wails of the screechers echoed over the mountains as they called for their entourage to return. Howls from the beowolfs replied out of pity. Nevermores cawed and shrieked in reply. But none would return to their false mothers. The motherless grimm left a trail of chaos in their wake. Branches were broken, trees were marred, and the bodies of small woodland animals were left to rot.

Oliva however was completely inconspicuous. Phyrra had hoped that some sort of trail would assist them. She had even ordered their pace to slow to keep an eye out for clues. In their mad rush, RWBY and JNPR were snapping branches, trampling shrubs, and leaving a dense trail of deep footprints. The huntress left no trace of her path. Their hopes were pinned on a desperate gamble.

They ran and ran through the woods. Adrenaline ran through their veins. Exhaustion seemed to disappear the very moment another screecher wailed.

"How much farther?" asked Jaune.

"We should be close now," said Phyrra, "We can only hope that – AHHHHHH!"

A high pitched shattering scream brought them to their knees. Howls and roars bellowed beneath the terror.

AAAAAAIIIIIIEEEEEEE –

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"That has to be… Amadeus!"

RWBY ran through the wood toward the hunter. Three screechers hissed from the trees. Amadeus spun his revolvers and eyed each target. One took a deep breath. Steel flashed with the sweet sound of the cymbal. Olivia, the huntress, fell from above, slicing off the sinister wings of the monster. The two hunters stood back to back, watching the grimm creep out of the shadows.

Behind them imposed the outpost. A garage like structure with a small room for sleeping above. Ramparts surrounded the top and only a single stair case in the rear inside allowed access. The floor was stained with oil and grease. Rubber tracks blemished every inch.

"You're supposed to be dead," said Amadeus coldly.

"Aww… I missed you too," Olivia smirked.

"Get out of here," he frowned.

"Love you too. Let's hurry this up," Olivia flourished her swords, "And then we can catch up on everything these past two years."

Amadeus sighed and put on his headphones, "Three, two, one, let's jam."

The hunters bolted to their own targets. Amadeus took the screecher to the north, Olivia took the south. The revolvers began this dance of death with a rapid rhythm. Streams and splashes of colour bathed the woods. The screecher leaped from the tree and circled overhead. Its wings flapped with a deep thud creating the subtle beat. Olivia's swords sang a sweet melody as the sunlight danced off the steel. Her screecher joined her sister in the air. This one hummed and hissed giving an eerie backup to the singing swords.

Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose, "Let's go guys!"

AAAAAAAIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!

Simultaneous shrills sliced through the air. The earth shook at the horrible noise. Ruby and the others were instantly brought to their knees, kicking and screaming against the pain. Even when they covered their ears the sound continued to resonate. All other sounds became silent. Deafness drew ever closer. They could feel their ear drums begging to stop, the blood slowly dripping down their throat. When the screaming stopped and the pain subsided, there was only silence. Silence and two hunters standing unfazed by the ordeal.

A screecher seized the first moment and dove at Olivia. Talons, sharp as daggers, yearned to dig into her. The huntress slipped beneath the attack and rolled.

Bang! Bang!

Two shots flew over Amadeus' shoulder, his eyes still fixed on his target. Silver bullets flew high and wide, but the bird dove. Amid her roll Olivia extended her blade and slashed across the screecher's thigh. Its massive wings extended as it cried out. Four shots rang out. Ice and fire tore through the wings. Earth and lightning kept its sister at bay. Amadeus holstered the spent revolver and counted the seconds as it reloaded.

His target struck. A steep dive, leading with its large wings. Amadeus spun to the side. The screecher slashed with its leg. Its talon foot whipped around as it glided away. The long claw scratched the hunter's cheek. Amadeus pulled his arm in and fired a series of shots from the hip. Six shots glanced off the wing. He quickly holstered his weapon, but the other was still reloading. Steel glittered in the air. Amadeus reached out behind him and grabbed the flying sword. Without breaking the smooth motion he brought the keen edge across its breast. Black blood splattered against the ground. The monster let out a shrill.

The forest began to move. Shadows shifted and moved toward the skirmish. The grimm seemed enthralled, focused on only moving to the unheard sound. Surely, the hunters would ignore these harmless beings.

BANG! SLASH!

Olivia and Amadeus immediately left the screechers and turned their attacks on to the grimm. A beowolf and an usra quickly fell to the first strike. Olivia's sword stabbed through the beowolf heart. A heavy earthen shot smashed through the ursa's eye. The screechers cackled at the foolish mistake. RWBY and JNPR wanted to leap into action. Another screech and they were forced back down. Olivia and Amadeus weathered the storm, their ears began to bleed. The enraged grimm growled and howled. Beady red eyes fixed on the hunters, who simply smirked. The wolves spread around them, the bears lumbered toward. The screechers fled back into the tree tops. Olivia and Amadeus stepped back, and back, and back until they were only an arm's length away. The hunters tapped their feet and waited for the drop.

The wolves pounced. Amadeus immediately ducked and drew his pistol. Olivia jumped back and rolled over Amadeus, stripping his holstered pistol. She drove her sword down into the beast's skull. Amadeus swept beneath his partner and brought the barrowed sword arcing up. The tip sliced though the beast from crotch to neck. The hunters stood upright and fired a pair of shots from the revolvers. Lighting and fire spewed from the barrel. An ursa burned while another seized. Another flurry of shots. A few glanced off limbs, while others flew by harmlessly. The wolves zigged around the shots and spread apart to surround them.

The screechers let out a piercing whistle that made the hunters wince. In the moment the wolves attacked again. Olivia spun around her partner like a dancer. Amadeus stepped in tune with her motion. The pair of wolves flew past them. Amadeus and Olivia thrust their swords behind them and quickly holstered the guns. The beowolfs were rendered harmless when the blades took a leg.

The ursa struck. Neither Olivia nor Amadeus could bring the sword to bear, nor were the revolvers ready. They weaved to the side to avoid the swipe. As they recovered they plucked the other's sword from the other. Amadeus pulled Olivia and swung her around the back of his target. The hunters slashed with their swords. The ursa flailed against them. Without any effort the two dodged the chaotic strikes. Amadeus attacked with little strikes, light as a butterfly with the sting of a bee. Oliva's strikes were heavy and decisive, severing tendons and muscles with every movement. The first ursa fell without so much as landing a scratch on them.

The revolvers had reloaded. The screecher up high took a deep coarse breath. Amadeus' eyes immediately fixed on her. Amadeus released the sword. Olivia gracefully pulled it from the air. When the first note was sung, Amadeus ripped out his revolvers and fired every single shot he had. Even the little yelp made them stumble, but it mattered not. Every shot struck true, shattering the screecher's throat, chest, belly, and head. The ursa brought everything to bear. Olivia stepped between the beast and Amadeus.

The bear slashed with its claws. Olivia brought up her swords and blocked the blow. Sparks flew as the forces clashed. The ursa seemed to gain the upper hand as Olivia was forced down. She smirked and pressed every single ringed button on the hilt. Her blades let out a sweet high tune and cut through the long claws like it was butter. The ursa lurched forward, threatening to bite down on Olivia's neck. Amadeus took a step forward, Olivia followed letting the bite glide beside her. One blade followed up with a cut across the neck. She turned gracefully and let her target bleed out on the ground.

The last screecher lost its taste for battle, finding the prey much more difficult than it had believed. She flapped her wings and began her ascent. Olivia threw a sword and pinned it against the tree.

"Do you want this one, or shall I?" asked Olivia, with waving hands

BANG!

"Well that answers that. Just like old times, eh?"

Amadeus took off his headphones, and signed in return, "There were four of us back then. So he screwed another group too. What are they doing here?"

Olivia looked over her shoulder at the deaf and dumb novices. They were holding their ears and wiping away the blood.

"Got me, I sent them home."

"Uh-huh. Take them back down and go with them. I'll finish this."

"Like hell you will," said Olivia, "This is my fight too. I want the bitch's head just as much."

"You'll get killed."

"And you won't? Hell, neither of us has much of a chance, but there's no way we'll live without the other," Olivia sighed, "You said I was supposed to be dead right? That's the only reason you'd come here without a solution."

"I have one."

Olivia shook her head, "We know each other too well. And I know when you're lying."

"And I know when you want to turn around."

"Not without you. And since you're going after her, I have no choice but to follow."

"I won't let you."

"Stop me."

Amadeus fanned the hammer of his revolver. A flurry of shots scattered in the air. Olivia danced around the shots and retaliated with her twin swords. Amadeus slid beneath the blades and wrapped his hands around her arm. A sword slipped from her grip and into his hand. The singing blades clanged against each other, every attack parried, every parry countered, yet neither could seize the upper hand. Olivia slipped into his reach and plucked the second revolver. She pulled the trigger. Amadeus pulled Olivia and the shots flew past harmlessly.

"We can do this all day, and neither of us will land a hit," said Olivia.

"Fine," grumbled Amadeus, "But what about them?"

"Hey, kids," hollered Olivia, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Jaune stepped forward and puffed out his chest. He brandished his sword and held up his shield. Jaune hid his nervousness and inexperience behind a thin mask of bravado.

"We're going with you," he said stifling the quiver in his voice, "And there's nothing you can do to stop us."

"Your funeral," said Amadeus heartlessly.

"Ama!" scolded Olivia.

Amadeus spat, "Don't call me Ama, Via!"

Olivia spat.

"I told those girls the same thing before we parted ways," said Amadeus, "If they want to tag along, that's fine by me. But if they get in the way, they're as good as done."

"It is true," Ruby nodded, "He did tell us we could do whatever… and that if we died he wouldn't shed a tear… in so many words."

"Just for the record, we did decide to return home until Jaune convinced us to come back up," said Weiss.

"Good work, Jaune-y boy," Olivia grinned.

"Via,"

Olivia spat, "Don't call me that, Ama."

Amadeus spat.

"Ruby," said Ruby.

Both of them spat. Ruby smiled slyly at the little discomfort she caused.

Amadeus turned to Olivia, "What do you think? Can we make it by night fall?"

The sky was silent, the caws of the nevermores conspicuously absent.

"Everything is moving toward her," said Olivia, "We can make it, but we'll find ourselves trapped between her little army and the coming horde."

"She'll have to die quick then. She'll be in her nest, waiting," Amadeus rubbed the back of his neck, "Let's make camp here. It's more or less clear, and I don't see any colour approaching."

Olivia looked around then nodded, "Agreed."


	13. Chapter 12

It was eerie during the night. The threatening sounds of the grimm were oddly comforting the longer they climbed the mountain, but now they were silent. Only the crackle of the dying fire kept the silence at bay.

Ren and Nora were fast asleep. Nora had half curled up beside Ren, unbeknownst to him. Weiss nestled up beside a tree with Blake snoozing above her. Yang kept herself entertained by playing with her weapons. Phyrra was cleaning her weapon and repairing her shield. The light clink and clank of the metal was the beat to the rhythm of the flames. Ruby and Jaune sat quietly beside each other, watching the hunters cautiously.

"It's real good to see you again," said Olivia breaking the awkward silence, "You look well."

"Thanks," said Amadeus as he cleaned his revolver, "You are looking… good, also."

Olivia smiled softly, "I've kept your lounge in good condition. It's just like you've left it. Well… maybe a few bottles lighter."

"You need to stop drinking."

"You should go out more. So, how's my studio."

Amadeus paused and tried to find the words.

"Sorry I asked," Olivia sighed, "Looks like I'll be spending the next month replacing everything. You're pitching in."

"Least I can do," said Amadeus, "Sorry."

Olivia leaped from her seat and embraced Amadeus. The hunter stood stunned for a moment. Olivia pressed her face against his shoulder and a tear rolled down her cheek. She took a deep breath and whispered into his ear. Amadeus' cold exterior melted ever so slightly. Just enough to let him return the long embrace.

"I'm so glad you're okay," said Olivia softly, "It's been two long years."

Amadeus didn't say a word. Olivia took another deep breath and finally let him go.

"So you two are close, I'm guessing," said Jaune.

"Very," said Olivia, "How about you two? Are you more than just classmates?"

"Nope," Ruby said quickly, "Just good friends."

"That's a shame," said Olivia, "But hey, that just means more for me."

Phyrra shot a glare at Olivia, who returned a snide grin. Amadeus returned to his revolvers, but if they looked closely they might have seen the slightest, smallest crack of a smirk.

"Come and find me, come and find me," Olivia began to sing, "Remember that song, Amadeus?"

"I wish you wouldn't sing it," he replied angrily, "Stop."

"How does the rest of the song go?" asked Jaune, "I've heard you hum it a few times."

"Amadeus hums it too," added Ruby, "And… well I think that monster we fought was singing it too."

"You're hearing things," said Amadeus, leaving unclear if he was referring to himself or the monster.

"So will you sing us the rest of the song?" asked Jaune.

"Don't," Amadeus glared.

Olivia smiled and blew Amadeus a playful kiss. He shook his head and stared at the ground.

Olivia began with a melodic hum to ease her into the song:

 _Come and find me,_

 _Come and find me_

 _And lay me to rest_

 _Where we shall not ever be apart_

 _Fear not the darkness_

 _My winds are calling_

 _To lead you to what_

 _You shall not ever find_

Amadeus sighed and sang in his deep voice:

 _But should you turn_

 _Do not come for I shall be_

 _No more than a shadow_

 _Weeping in the darkness_

 _Longing for the day_

 _You and I_

 _Shall no longer be_

 _Drowned beneath the stagnant waves_

 _Silent no more_

"You're flat," said Olivia teasingly, "Your hearing's not going is it?"

"I had to balance out those flashes of yellow you kept giving off. You're not going blind are you?"

"And here I thought it was only Amadeus' tone that made it sad," said Ruby.

"He has that effect on a lot of things," said Olivia, "Well, now a days he does."

"Enough about me," said Amadeus harshly.

"Alright, alright," Olivia examined one of her swords, "So Jaune, how about another lesson?"

"Lesson?" said Phyrra.

Olivia nodded, "Yeah, I've been teaching him late at night. Do you want one? I'd be more than happy to spend some time with you, especially since our little spar."

"I'll pass," said Jaune and Phyrra.

Ruby stood up and took out her scythe, "I'd like a lesson. This'll be much more interesting than lectures with Professor Port."

"Well, I won't expect much then," Olivia took her stance, "Let's start off slow."

Olivia took a step forward, dropping the sword to her side. She started with a slow, distanced turn and watched Ruby's feet carefully. Ruby shuffled to and fro, weaving back and forth, trying to make herself unpredictable. Olivia fixed on Ruby's eyes and carried on with her slow, elegant steps.

"Do you remember what I said, Jaune?"

"Follow."

Olivia nodded. She flashed her steel. The limited light glinted in Ruby's eyes. The novice struck with all her speed and might. Ruby was a blur that quickly impacted a nearby tree. When the dust had cleared Olivia was rising back to her feet. Her sword braced her against the ground, her left leg outstretched.

"Too quick to lead."

"You should see her team. No harmony."

"Well that'll be a problem," Olivia put her hands on her hips, "But we've had worse."

Amadeus shook his head, "What that damn black box you're carrying around anyway."

"A set of speakers and other electronics," said Jaune, "We were setting them up on the outposts to pull the grimm away. Apparently you destroyed one."

Amadeus shrugged, "Wouldn't have made much of a difference anyway."

"Could we still use it?" asked Ruby.

"Sure, why not. Set it up in the morning."

Amadeus holstered his pistols and dusted himself off. Without another word he disappeared into the darkness of the woods. Olivia shook her head, sighed and went after him. Those that were still awake stared at the withdrawing hunters.

"Don't worry," she said as she walked off, "I'll make sure he doesn't disappear under the darkness."

Phyrra returned to her equipment, polishing and sharpening the edges against stones as she needed.

"What if they both leave?" posed Ruby.

Ruby and Jaune looked at each other. Their eyes widened and immediately snapped back to the path Olivia took. Both of them scampered into the woods, quickly and quietly.

The two hunters were standing in a small clearing where the moonlight was finally permitted to shine through. Olivia's eyes glittered in the white light, while Amadeus glowed with sinister intent. Amadeus walked around the perimeter rubbing his face and shaking his hand nervously. Olivia hummed peacefully in the centre with her sly smile wider than ever.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Amadeus.

"It's been two years," she replied, "And we don't have much time."

"I'm a little rusty," Amadeus replied, "But I think I still remember the basic movements."

"We can improvise on the rest," Olivia took his hand, "I'll take the lead."

Amadeus and Olivia stood back to back. They tapped their feet and counted down the beat. It began slowly with Olivia turning with her elbow raised. Rather than slip beneath the attack, Amadeus stepped forward and with the flow of the motion. Olivia extended her arm and looked longingly over her shoulder. He turned and took her hip. Gently he pushed Olivia, spinning her away. With her back turned Amadeus grabbed her extended arm and pulled. His other hand thrust forward.

The huntress elegantly avoided the thrusting hand. She took a deep breath and prepared to greet his cheek. The hunter stepped forward and rolled on Olivia's back. She took her leg and entwined it with his, contorting her body in a seemingly impossible form. Amadeus untangled himself from the web and distanced himself with methodical, rhythmic steps. All the while he never let Olivia face him. The two hunters continued to dance their forbidden dance, raising the tempo and the rhythm with every new pass.

Olivia became more and more aggressive. Her steps were more rapid, her arms moved with more vibrant swings. Whenever Amadeus passed in front, she let out a sweet tune which silenced when he disappeared from view.

Amadeus became more and more fluid. His body swayed to and fro, cupping Olivia against his chest whenever she drew near and guiding her with his arms whenever they parted. Never did the two go further than the lengths of their arms.

"Dead," whispered Olivia into his ear.

Amadeus had slipped. He and Olivia were facing forward, but the huntress was standing behind him.

"I will lead," said Amadeus.

The two stood back to back once more. They counted down the beat, and began again.

"And I thought it was going to be much worse," said Jaune.

"Get your head out of the gutter," Ruby snickered, "What are they doing anyway?"

"It's one of Olivia's lessons," Jaune put his arm against a tree, "Both hunters try to get advantage of the other by leading and following as they need to. But this is a little bit different. Olivia and I would try to dip each other, or force the other down. This is more like they're just avoiding something."

The hunters began their dance again. Amadeus' movements were almost identical to Olivia's moments before. Olivia's movements were wider and she stood much closer to Amadeus. She moved more violently as the tempo increased while keeping its elegant smooth movements. This dance was just as long as the previous before Amadeus pressed up against her.

"Dead," he said softly into her ear.

They were standing face to face. Olivia's bosom pressed up against his chest. He wrapped an arm around her back with the other extended behind him.

"Damn," she said beneath her breath, "Again?"

"After our guests leave."

"I don't mind if they watch. Come on out, Jaune, Ruby."

"How did you know we were here?" asked Ruby with slight complaint, "We were pretty quiet."

"Professional hunters," they replied together.

"So, what were you two doing? It's not like the drills Olivia and I did."

"Oh! Oh! I know," Ruby raised her hand, "I bet you were mimicking one of the monsters we fought. But that wasn't like either of them, I don't think."

"That's because we're not going after those," said Amadeus, taking a seat against a tree, "We're going straight for the head. You are dealing with the other."

"Us? You can't be serious."

Olivia nodded, "It's the best option. You don't need to win, just delay. Anyway, you should get some sleep. Tomorrow will be the end of it."

Olivia and Amadeus sat beneath the tree. Backs to each other. Olivia was the first to drift off into a sweet slumber. Amadeus listened to Olivia's kind breaths and watched her over his shoulder. Ruby and Jaune gave him a look but he paid them no mind. He let out a breath and looked up at the moon.

"Smoke 'em if you got 'em. Drink 'em 'til they're dry…" he softly sang until he lulled himself to sleep.

Ruby and Jaune took their place beside another tree and sat watching the two hunters. Jaune kept his sword at the ready beside him.

"You don't need to worry," said Ruby, "If there was any threat to us, Amadeus would have taken first watch then stayed up all night."

"I guess you're right, but something still makes me uneasy."

The black beast with the massive maces. Tremors that shook the earth to its core and nearly brought the tower to its knees. He recalled the brutal clash between the beast and the hunter. Neither wished to surrender ground, neither would cease until the other had fallen. But he had been there. He and Phyrra, striking and attacking against the wishes of Olivia. He couldn't shake the feeling that he had gotten in the way. And that he would again when the morrow came.

"I know how you feel," said Ruby, "That thing was nothing I ever faced before. But we've got our teams behind us now. And those two seemed more determined than ever. But even then…"

Harsh winds of ice, fire, earth and lighting smacked her face. The dark confines of the base beneath the earth kept her from getting around and behind. And from retreating. Her opponent moved gracefully in her long armoured dress. Its grace and elegance enhanced by the pair of fans. The abomination stood toe to toe with Amadeus with neither capable of landing a lethal blow. The wind, she remembered the powerful wind which caught her bullet and nearly drove it through Amadeus.

"We'll be fine," said Ruby putting on a fake smile, "Come on let's get some rest."

"You go ahead. I'll keep watch," said Jaune standing at attention.

"Alright," said Ruby, "I'll take second, Phyrra third."

The night went by peacefully as it could. Hard cots in the outpost were much better than the cold hard ground. Their backs were sore by morning but at least they were dry. Rain came down, black as tar but thin as pure water. Droplets shimmered like obsidian before being devoured by the earth. Amadeus and Olivia were drenched by the time they returned.

"Are we moving out?" asked Ren.

Yang nodded, "Yeah, let's get moving and get this over with."

Amadeus and Olivia were squinting as they looked out into the rain.

"Small flashes of red, a little yellow and green," Amadeus murmured, "I can manage. You?"

"Damn right I can," Olivia declared, "Who do you think you're talking with?"

"It's been two years. Something might have happened," Amadeus turned to the teams, "We move out in two hours. Get everything ready."

"Move!" ordered Olivia.

The two teams quickly scrambled to and fro. Weiss and Nora were quickly packing all the unnecessary necessities, scrounging for containers to shove it all in. Yang was nonchalantly chatting about with her sister, the coming battle seeming like hundreds of miles away to her. Ren and Phyrra were preparing their weapons, making sure the blades were sharp and the magazines were filled to the brim.

"You two alright?" Olivia asked Ruby and Jaune.

"We're fine," said Ruby, "Excited. In a good way."

"Do we have a plan?"

"Follow our lead and don't get in the way," Amadeus spun his revolvers, "We'll deal with most of the work."

Amadeus eyed the room. Everyone was keeping to their own, counting the minutes before they needed to move out. Everyone except Phyrra that is. Occasionally she would glance up from her sword or shield and stare at Jaune's violet eyes and golden hair. He and Olivia excused themselves and took the black box with them. After a few minutes they could start hearing sparks fly and tools and parts clank.

"Well this is strange," said Olivia, her voice echoing down the hall, "Why do they have a sound board and musical equipment."

"The White Fang had it too," said Amadeus, "We shouldn't worry about it. Not much they can do with a recording anyway."

"Unless you're us that is," said Olivia.

The hunters' voices became low murmurings and mutterings. What they were talking about Ruby had heard all before, but Jaune's team was listening intently as if each word could prove vital in the coming battle. Ren and Nora rummaged through the building and opened a few cans of food. It was nothing special, just non-perishables forgotten or abandoned. The taste was bland if it was not rancid.

"Alabaster, cruxes, parchment," said Jaune as he took bites, "Nope, nothing."

"Amadeus says those things too," said Ruby, "Don't see how it helps though."

Breakfast had finished quietly with only the odd comment here and there. Their minds were wandering to the far off reaches of the imagination, memory, and fantasy. The clock was ticking, and the hunters had not yet returned.

"Did they leave?" asked Weiss, "It has been pretty quiet."

"They can't have," said Blake, "We would have noticed. There is only one way into the room and the windows can't be opened."

"Don't count them out," said Ren, "If they want to find a way, they will."

More time passed. Weapons had been cleaned, inspected, sheathed, and cleaned and inspected again. The hour was fast approaching. Life and death would hang in the balance along with a fate much worse.

"Jaune," said Phyrra, "Can I speak with you for a moment?"

She took him away from the group and onto the roof of the little outpost. Vines were beginning their long and arduous creep across the rusting structure. Dried and fresh leaves blew across the surface, turning into swirls of brown and green. The light breeze blew Phyrra's sweet red hair. She pushed the stray strands behind her ear and sighed.

"What is it?" asked Jaune.

"There's something I've wanted to tell you. For a while now," Phyrra turned avoided his eyes, "Do you remember prom? And what I said?"

"About how I saw you for you, and that I treated you like anyone else," Jaune recalled, "Yeah I remember. Any true friend would be like that."

"That's it just a friend?"

"Well, I guess we're kind of mentor and student also. Phyrra, what's troubling you?"

"Jaune, I don't want to be friends," she struggled to find the right words, "To me you're more than that. And I hope that I'm more than that to you as well. And not just as a mentor. What I'm trying to say is that –"

CAW! CAW! CAW!

Three large nevermores soared overhead. Their black wings snapped and splintered branches and limbs as they passed over. Amadeus and Olivia immediately came rushing out of the building. The ravens circled overhead, their red beady eyes darting from each person to the other.

"Looks like our little trek is postponed," said Olivia, "You two, get back down there and shake your teams into action."

Amadeus fired a shot into the air. A hardened bolt of lightning shot into the mouth of a monster. Electricity froze the beast and it plummeted toward the earth. Olivia quickly jumped on the beast and took its head as Amadeus fired another series of bolts. The remaining two fled high into the sky and disappeared toward the mountain.

"We got to go!" shouted Jaune as he burst into the room.

"What's going on?" asked Weiss as she scrambled to grab her sword.

"Grimm," said Phyrra, "And it has Olivia and Amadeus in a fuss."

Shots rang out and echoed. The teams bolted toward the roof. More nevermores had appeared and were circling overhead. Beneath them the forest was crawling. Wolves lurked out of the tree line, cautiously surrounding the metal building. The bears stayed in the shadows, given away only by their glowing red eyes.

"She knows we're here," said Amadeus taking aim.

Amadeus began firing into the wood and wolf pack. A few of the beasts scampered back as the shots fell around them. The sound of the guns was all the signal the monsters needed. Beowolves howled and charged into the outpost.

"Tell me you closed the garage door," said Olivia.

The mixed assortment of umm's and uhh's gave her the answer.

"Yang, Phyrra, Jaune, Blake, you're with me," ordered Olivia as she jumped from the roof.

"The rest of you, open fire on the woods," said Amadeus calmly, "Make them count."

Ruby planted Crescent Rose into the roof, turning the curved blade into a jury rigged bipod. White hot bullets turned the trees to splinters and scared a few of the smaller grim. Nora's thumper covered the woods in bright pink explosions. Shrapnel cut into the flesh and pushed back the ursa. The beasts snarled and bellowed, only to be blinded by another bursting shell. Ren's small calibre guns did little to damage the monsters, but the overwhelming volume kept the tide from pouring in. Weiss cast spell and glyph to slow and sunder the packs, making it easier for Ruby and Amadeus to pick off targets.

Amadeus' eye began to turn red. His shots became more rapid and furious but all the more accurate. Flaming bullets bit through chests, making monsters spit up flame as they died. Silvery streaks of ice froze beowolves in place to be put down by a hardened shot through the skull. Lighting was the most fearsome as the monsters convulsed and twitched as electricity arced and sparked around them.

For all their firepower, for all the casualties they caused, it may as well have been for nothing as the black tide was never ending. More and more poured out of the woods. The rabble and scum were joined by the more fearsome beasts. Deathclaws the size of ursa. Taijitu pairs slithered around them. Large massive beasts, double their size, lumbered out of the trees shaking the earth as they went.

"What are those things?" asked Weiss as she hurled another spell.

"Nothing we can't handle," said Amadeus.

"Keep up the fire," said Ren, "We have to keep them off so the others can close the door."

 _But that won't matter when she shows up._

A pack of wolves was prowling the garage with more beasts slowly trickling in. Just beyond the door they could see the rain of fire keeping the trickle from turning into a torrent. Jaune and Phyrra raised their shields and stood at the front of the formation. Yang and Blake picked their targets. Olivia stepped forward and eyed the battlefield.

"Take the lead," she said, "I'll follow."

"Fine by me," declared Yang as she rushed into combat.

Yang jumped over the shield wall and right into the centre of the pack. She punched and kicked wildly, hurling back the monsters. But even for a skilled fighter like her, overwhelming numbers was not something easily overcome.

"I'll work with her," said Blake, "Take care of the door."

Blake bounced off the walls, nimble as a cat. Her black swords slashed across the backs of the wolves and bears. The grimm snarled at her letting giving Yang a moment to barrage her preferred foe. Blakes black blades followed Yang's swift strikes. If a wolf should sneak up upon them, one would bear the brunt while the other exploited the moment.

"Get on in there, kids," ordered Olivia as she jumped into the fray.

Unlike Yang and Blake, who movements were rigid and stiff from years of training and practice, Olivia was fluid and graceful. Her singing swords provided the song to her dance of death. She slipped beneath the leaps and flew over the dives. The tips of her blades cut shallowly, but created a spray of blood as the droplets rose into the air. When the blade crashed into the beast, her motion did not cease. She sliced across the body, turning and twisting and spinning as she saw fit to ease the blade out and into another foe. She stepped back and forth. Turned and spun. Her eyes moved from target to target as her body danced with the neglected enemies. Not a motion was wasted. Not a step squandered. But the tide continued to fill the room, despite the bullet storm outside. She was untouchable, but unable to advance.

Yang and Blake were surrounded, but they were holding firm.

"It's our turn," said Jaune, "You ready?"

"Stay near me, alright," said Phyrra.

Jaune nodded, "Let's go."

The armoured hunters charged. A pair of wolves turned and attacked. Jaune and Phyrra bashed them with their shields, sending them staggering back. In unison they thrust with their swords and cut through the shoulder of the wolf. The monsters jumped back and barked. Blood flowed down their limbs.

An ursa pushed its little friends aside and bellowed a might roar. Just as Jaune was about to strike a wolf leaped. He raised his shield but the beast was far above it. The world moved more slowly as the attack bore down on him. An image of Olivia flashed before his eyes. He stepped back and turned. His arm was caught by the falling wolf, dragging him down. There was no resistance. Jaune let the wolf pull him down and as he fell he jumped with his legs. In the air his body turned to face the back of the monster. A quick stab in the back and the wolf scampered away. The ursa took the chance to attack.

Jaune hit the ground and raised his shield to take the blow. A flash of bronze flew across his eyes. A loud gong rang out and the ursa recoiled. Juane rolled away and quickly got back on his feet. Blood splattered as a bronze spear drove through the ursa's chest.

"Always keep that guard up, Jaune," said Phyrra as she pulled her spear back.

Juane pulled Phyrra aside and stabbed with his sword. A leaping wolf impaled itself on the slender sword.

"Right back at you."

Jaune and Phyrra pushed through the waves of grimm. Blake and Yang dealt with their little problem while Olivia was pulling more and more monsters to her. The shield warriors made their way to the front of the garage and fought to stem the flow.

"We have the door," shouted Phyrra, "Close it! Ahh!"

An ursa struck at the same time a deathclaw snapped. Phyrra was forced back a couple steps. Jaune turned to assist. A taijitu wrapped around his leg. He cut the smaller snake in half and used his shield to block the ursa.

"Phyrra, lock shields," ordered Jaune.

"Right."

Phyrra kicked away her foe. Jaune bashed his with his shield. In the moment of recoil the two novices ran toward each other. Metal scraped on metal as the shields locked in place. The tide of grimm crashed against their shields but they held firm. Blake and Yang separated to deal with the stragglers that crept around the bulwark. Olivia danced around the few grimm in that remained in the garage. She reached out and slammed the large button. The garage door cranked and strained against years of no use. The chain snapped and the door crashed down.

"Mop them up" ordered Olivia.

Flashes of fire and steel. Sparks from barrels. The gonging shield and the singing swords. The trapped grimm were dealt with quickly and without much more hassle.

GONG! GONG! GONG!

The large metal door shook and screamed as something massive bashed against it from the other side.

"Everyone back to the roof," said Olivia.

"What's going on?" asked Yang as they reached the top.

A massive beast as large as the giant deathclaws and nevermores they have seen was bashing its thick skull against the outpost. The entire base shook with each attack. The monstere was a massive blob of black with hind legs and armoured plates all along its back. Its head was flat and covered completely with a very thick bone mask. It snarled with its flat block teeth. Around it the grimm were scratching against the door and howling at the hunters above.

"Damn, it's one of those things," said Olivia.

"We've faced worse," said Amadeus reloading his pistols.

"There were four of us back then."

"And there's ten today," said Ruby cocking her rifle.

Olivia smirked, "Well then, try to keep up."

Olivia and Amadeus jumped from the roof and landed on top of the large beast. It bucked and swayed momentarily. Smaller, less nimble beings would have easily been flung off. Amadeus and Olivia stepped and moved with the motion without missing a beat. They were perfectly balanced as they examined the armoured back. Olivia scraped her blades along the plates. Small cuts scarred the surface. Amadeus fired rounds into the incisions making the cracks larger, but failing to pierce.

"Looks easy enough. Yahoo!"

Yang jumped with a plume of fire. She crashed onto the back of the beast and launched herself back up again. She left a hot scorch mark where she initially landed. Yang hit the ground more lightly the second time, taking a knee. As she was about to rise the creature bucked again. Amadeus and Olivia seemingly ignored the shift as they continued to focus on their bug bite attacks. Yang wobbled and immediately tumbled to the ground with a heavy thud.

"Damn it all," cursed Yang as she prepared for a lopsided fight, "I could use a hand here."

Blake nodded at Ruby, who nodded at Weiss.

"We're on the way."

Ruby and her team jumped down with a flurry of attacks. Blake's small pistol rounds flew beside Weiss' dust missiles. Ruby sliced her way through with Crescent Rose.

"Let's give them a hand," said Jaune.

"You're coming to us," said Amadeus.

"Yup, we need you up here with us," said Olivia.

"Right," said Ren taking the jump.

Nora followed close behind with Phyrra right after. Jaune hesitated and watched the monster wobble and sway.

"I'll go help Ruby," he said.

"You're getting on this beast or you're staying on the roof," said Amadeus, "I don't need more people on the ground to rescue later."

"Come on, Jaune," said Phyrra, "I'll help you every step of the way."

"And if she fails, I'll catch you. Just like when we danced" Olviia winked, "Besides, it's easy, just follow the motion of the ocean."

"Follow," said Jaune softly, "Alright, here I come."

Jaune took a running start and leaped across the gap. His hit the back quickly and slipped on one of the plates. The monster bucked as it rammed the garage door. Jaune was thrown up into the air and about to fall toward the earth. Jaune reached out in desperation. A flash of silver disappeared behind a figure.

"Got you."

He felt a hard pull lift him upright. The force pulled across his chest and made him spin. Olivia pulled Jaune into her arms and close.

"Told you," she said, "Just like our dance. Now, don't be jealous, Phyrra."

Phyrra stabbed her spear straight through an armoured plate making the beast rumble. The monster reared violently making the hunters on it stumble. Amadeus shuffled his feet and grabbed onto Ren. Nora launched herself up into the air with her hammer. Olivia smirked and took the opportunity to shimmy and shake with Jaune. Phyrra twisted her spear as she watched.

The earth trembled with the beast stomped. Ruby and the others stumbled with their foes.

"What's the plan?" asked Blake.

Grimm were all around them and there was no end in sight. They've fallen far and it would be no easy task to rise again with the tide at their heels.

"Blake, Yang, take care of the grimm. Weiss, we'll take the giant."

Yang punched her fists together and smiled. She jumped at the first target and pummelled it face in. Blake stepped right behind her. A pair of shots and a slash of a sword. Another grimm fell lifeless. Black and yellow mixed as they stepped around each other to cover their backs. They were coordinated and skilled, but the odd foe would break through and clamp down on a limb or slash across the back. Another would ignore them entirely and assault the red and white. Ruby could feel Amadeus' grimacing glare.

A lance of ice skewered the grimm. Weiss raised a hasty cage to keep the beasts at bay.

"What now, Ruby?"

 _I know._

Without a word Ruby charged the large beast. Crescent Rose screamed for blood. The hefty, shining blade crashed into the thick legs of the beast. Blood sprayed as the scythe cut deep. It was a shallow cut at best. The massive monster barely noticed the little bite across its ankle. Ruby sped around its legs, hacking and slicing in a mad flurry. Nothing but shallow and ineffectual cuts. The black mass of grimm grew thicker and thicker with more and more trickling past Yang and Blake.

"We need to hurry," said Weiss.

She drew in the air with the tip of her rapier. A glyph, complex and beautiful began to form. A blizzard, pure white and shimmering like silk, blew forth from the symbol. Ruby sped out the way hastily. Ice crystals made the legs sparkle. Those crystals grew into gems. The gems grew into shards. And the shards hardened and creeped along the leg until it was up to the knee in a solid glacier. The beast's bashes were weakened, but still it attacked the door. The garage still held, but it hinges were being undone and the steel had bent, nearing the point of buckling.

Blake and Yang were being pushed back. Soon they found themselves right beside the girls they were supposed to protect. Ruby and Weiss prepared to fight the endless horde.

"And smash!"

Nora came crashing down like a meteor. The massive pink hammer shattered armour plate and made the beast buckle and stagger. Its hard retreat cracked the glaciers and snapped the ice. Amadeus, Olivia, and the novice hunters were launched into the air. Amadeus continued to fire his guns into the cracked plates. Olivia grabbed Phyrra and Jaune mid-air. With a light tug or a little push she put them upright and ready to land.

"Looks like the girls are having trouble down there," said Olivia.

"I'll handle it. Take care of this."

Amadeus dropped off the side of the beast. He stomped on the head of a wolf when he landed and deterred another with a pair of bullets. Another pair dissuaded the beasts attacking Yang and Blake. Four shots slew the ursa charging at Weiss. And the final pair killed a small taijitu.

"Amadeus, what are you doing here?"

"Helping you clean up this mess," said Amadeus holstered his guns, "Clear the area the scramble up to the top. Weiss goes up first."

"No complaints from me," said Weiss.

Amadeus put on his headphones and turned up the music. His foot started to tap, his head bobbed, the cylinders of his guns clicked.

"Three, two, one, let's jam."

Amadeus took the lead and ran into the wave of grimm. His revolvers were still reloading, but he didn't care. An ursa swiped and clawed. The hunter evaded each move, drawing closer and closer to the body. Soon the grimm's only option was to step back as Amadeus was face to chest with the monster.

CLICK!

The last round slipped into the chamber. In a flash Amadeus ripped out his pistols and unleashed every single round into the belly of the beast. Before they could blink the revolvers were back in their holsters and the hunter was on another target. The big black bear had a large hole beneath his chest and fell to its knees.

"I got your back," said Ruby striking a skittering deathclaw.

Crescent Rose made a storm of steel and mist of red, slicing through the weak opposition before it. A boar rushed forward with its heavy putrid snorts. Ruby's scythe was hacking through a bear when she saw the beast from the corner of her eye. In a hasty movement she dodged the sharp ivory tusks. A sharp edge cut across the air nearing Amadeu's neck. Ruby screamed but those words were drowned by the sounds of battle.

Amadeus slipped beneath the blade. He spun and fired at the boar. The bullets went square into the eyes and it was no more. Amadeus grabbed the scythe's shaft and pulled hard. The force wasn't much but Ruby did take a step forward. The blade was still slicing through the air, above the heads of the grimm.

Ruby's eyes twinkled. A sly smirk creeped across her face.

BANG!

Crescent Rose rapidly retracted, decapitating the beowolf as it jumped. The bullet ripped through the armour of the deathclaw's tail. It spewed blood and venom as the monster retreated. The hunter spun and avoided the blade again. After his little trick he was back to back with Ruby.

"Harmony?" asked Ruby with her smug smirk.

"Not quite, but getting closer. I'll leave this to you."

Weiss's back was to the wall. Half completed glyphs were fading away on the wall. Blake and Yang were trying to defend her but there were too many. Weiss dodged and countered. She scribbled glyphs and runes. As she dodged she struck through her symbols and undid the spell unintentionally.

"Keep these things off of me!" Weiss demanded as the stabbed.

"We are!" said Yang, "But there are too many!"

"How long do you need?" asked Blake.

"Longer than what you're giving me," said Weiss, "I need – whoa!"

A gentle pull made Weiss stumble to the side. She winced as a gun went off right beside her ear. The next things she knew she was looking into Amadeus' red eye. She pulled back from the surprise. After a moment she noticed something hot and sticky running down her hand. Blood flooded down the blade, and over the guard. Her rapier lunged deep down the gullet of a snapping taijitu.

"Start drawing," grumbled Amadeus.

"But the grimm will –"

"We'll handle it."

Weiss began engraving the runes onto the surface again. The quaking earth from the beasts' battering made it difficult but with absolute concentration she could manage. A black shade appeared in the corner of her eye. She moved to dodge. Amadeus got in her way. His pistols blared, her sword flicked in panic.

"You idiot!" shouted Weiss, "Now I have to – eek!"

Amadeus pulled her in forcing her rapier to slash upward. Weiss looked at her spell, not a single glyph had been sullied. New, important runes had been engraved in the wall while Amadeus moved her.

"Keep drawing."

"R-right."

Weiss continued her fine craft, swiping and slashing her sword as if it were a paint brush. Amadeus moved in front, behind, and around her, responding to every motion Weiss made before she even made it. The rampaging grimm that broke through the black and yellow were quickly deterred by the hunter. One by one the glyphs formed and shone. Brighter and brighter, rune after rune until…

"Finished," said Weiss.

Without a word Ruby came sprinting. She grabbed Weiss by the waist and rocketed up the wall. Safely above the battle, Weiss began casting spells to slow and hinder the tide as Ruby collected everyone else.

"Right so that's done," said Olivia, "Just to deal with this thing."

Atop the monster the team was frustratingly picking away at the thick armour. They made a few shallow cuts and small wounds, but it was undeterred. The door was reeling, about to break, and if it did there would be no place to recover.

"Ideas?" asked Ren.

"Nora, get back up in the air," said Olivia, "Keep pounding this."

"Alright-y. Yippee!" Nora launched herself back high into the air.

"But we'll get knocked off," said Jaune.

"It's no problem," Olivia winked, "You know what to do."

"And smash!"

Just before impact the entire team jumped. The beast buckled and its armour plates began to shatter. Olivia landed and sliced her singing swords across a new set of plated. Jaune stumbled but kept his ground by smashing his shield and stabbing his sword into the plate. Phyrra thrust her spear into the back and vaulted to another section.

"One more, one more good hit should do it," muttered Olivia.

She watched the team recover and resume their little attacks. Ren's little blades cut shallowly. Phyrra was using her spear as a lever to loosen the plates while jabbing seemingly randomly. Jaune slashed and stabbed at the exposed flesh ineffectually.

Olivia dashed across the cracked back. Singing blades followed the cutting paths of Ren's daggers. She sliced circled around Phyrra's spear and nudged Jaune into position. Nora came down like thunder. Chitin shattered and flew high into the air. Jagged shrapnel flew in every direction. Sharp plates, large as two men tumbled through the air.

Olivia jumped into the large fragment and tried to push it toward the head. She drove her blades into the plate like climbing spikes. She put her weight into the A gong rang in her ears. Phyrra's shield bounced off the plate and back into her hand. The large white mass landed roughly on the top of the beast's head. The monster shook from the momentary daze. Olivia struggled to keep it upright.

"I got you."

Jaune rushed to the other side and braced against it with his shield. The plate was upright and swaying, but firm. Its sharpest point driving into the head. The beast reared for a final mighty strike against the door. A boom echoed as Nora flew up for the last time.

"So what's the escape plan?" asked Jaune.

Olivia turned and called out, "Everyone have a takeoff strategy?"

"Yes!" shouted Ren and Phyrra.

"Take off strategy?" whimpered Jaune.

A small black scythe with a long black chain wrapped around Jaune's chest.

BANG!

A white hot shot streaked across the sky. Jaune gasped as he was violently yanked away.

"AND SMASHY SMASH!"

Nora's hammer drove the massive bone into the head of the beast just as it began to lurch forward. The bone cracked and crumbled. Blood erupted around the point. The chitin burst through the head and ploughed into the ground below. The beast came tumbling forward. Ren and Phyrra were carried by the falling force and launched back toward the outpost. Nora pulled the trigger and flew back to safety. Olivia flipped forward and upward, spinning and flipping in a fanciful fashion. As she soared she sheathed her great blades. She landed feet first, upright, and with her hands high in the air.

"You didn't catch me, Ama."

Amadeus spit, "Didn't need to, Via."

The hunters looked over the sea of grimm. The dark tide began to recede back into the shadows of the wood. Ashes of the dead were being carried off into the wind.

"They're running away? Did we win?" asked Ruby.

The earth rumbled and trembled. The winds swirled, and whirled. Amadeus and Olivia clenched their fists took a deep breath.

 _Come and find me… Come and find me… and lay me to rest…_

"Now the real fight begins."


	14. Chapter 13

The winds grew more and more violent. Dust and dirt created a light haze over around the outpost. Long hair fluttered, and skirts flew up.

"So much for your combat skirts," said Blake in her deadpan style.

"Shut up," said Weiss holding down her dress.

Amadeus and Olivia were fixed on the treeline. Each had a red eye vigilantly searching. Amadeus aimed his pistol and loosed a single round. The shot rang out and disappeared without a trace.

"It curved," said Olivia, "Haven't seen that in a while."

The earth shook. A large crack snaked across the ground. Small towers of hard, jagged stone rose and fell.

"Haven't seen that in a while either," said Amadeus watching the earth, "They're as strong as ever."

"And there they are," Olivia pointed with her sword.

A pair of shadowy figures calmly walked out of the shadows with a gloomy song on their lips. The silhouette with her flowing purple gown was the first to emerge. She donned scaled silver armour beneath her bosom and on her forearms. She unfolded her elegant fans, releasing a small cloud of fire and ice. The devilish smile she had made her empty obsidian eyes all the more frightening. The wind around her was calm and serene. It blew her black hair gently.

Beside her was a towering broad brute. It was covered in battle scarred plate armour head to toe over a layer of rusted mail and cracked leather. His helm was missing. The hunters gazed upon his pale face. Stone eyes stared back at them through scruffy brown hair. Every step he took was followed with a small tremor. Massive maces pulsed with bright lights when his hands clenched around the hilt.

"She's missing," said Amadeus.

"Huh?" Ruby pointed to the silhouette, "She's right there."

"Let's hope she's late," said Olivia ignoring the novice, "Do we wait for them?"

The brute pounded his foot into the ground. Everything shook violently. JNPR and RWBY lost their footing. Olivia and Amadeus held firm. The steel door of the garage flew from its hinges in a rain of stone and shrapnel. An upbeat rhythm and melody jolted out of the jury rigged speakers. For all the doom and gloom that was before them, the music was just an added insult.

"Nevermind," said Olivia.

BANG! BANG!

Ruby rushed a pair of shots toward the abominations. The silhouette waved her fan and the winds replied. Ruby's shots flew around the pair and crashed into the trees.

"What's the plan?" asked Jaune.

Amadeus and Olivia nodded. Their silent conversation was quick, but a thousand words had been exchanged. Memories from their failed mission. Shadows of the comrades they lost. The lives of those with them now. Everything that hung in the balance. Everything was exchanged to create this perfect plan.

"Stay alive," said Amadeus.

The abominations charged forward in a storm of wind and stone. The hunters accepted the challenged and dropped to meet them. No retreat, no surrender. Fight or fall.

"Let's go!" ordered Ruby.

Everyone let out a bellowing battle cry as they followed the hunters. The brute stomped his foot and shattered the earth beneath them. Dirt fell into a sink hole, threatening to swallow them. Instinctively the teams leaped in their own fashion. Nora with her hammer. Weiss with a glyph. The brute tapped his foot and small stones shot up from the sink hole. A nuisance at best, but the annoyances made the novices flinch as dust flew into their eyes. Olivia and Amadeus closed theirs and effortlessly maneuvered through the dust storm.

Then the silhouette giggled. She twirled and spun, creating a multi-coloured storm cloud from her fans. The winds whirled and blew the storm toward them. Ice and fire mixed with earth. Lighting arced and flared with the booming thunder. High, low, left, or right, there was no escape from the storm.

Jaune and Phyrra raised their shields and braced for the whirlwind. Rocks and stones crashed against the shields. Fire turned the metal red, ice made it cold and creak. The shields sparked when the lighting struck. Their arms went numb first, then their shoulders. The beating of their hearts sped up, threatening to burst. Muscles twitched and tightened as power coursed through them.

Burns, hot and cold, scalded the exposed skin of their friends. Stone knocked them to the ground. Bolts of lightning impaled them and arced from body to body. JNPR and RWBY were barely in the battle, but they had already suffered.

The hunters paid no attention. They weaved past every stone and rock, burst through the blazing fire and into the soothing ice. Lightning danced around them as they moved. Even with eyes closed they saw every attack before it came. When the storm had past they opened their eyes. Crimson. Both eyes were burning crimson. The continued their charge, undaunted and unwavering.

The brute blinked.

BANG!

Amadeus fired a shot. Wind picked up the shot and carried it up and away.

BANG! BANG!

As the wind blew another pair rang out. The same wind picked them up. Red and blue streaked across the forest. Sparks burst from the brute's pauldrons. His armour had been dented, one shoulder glowed red, and the other stained with dark icy blue.

Amadeus loosed the last three shots at the silhouette. No wind saved her, nor did the earth resist. She grinned and stepped gracefully. The first shot flew to the left. She raised her arm to let the second pass beneath her weeping fan. The third made her lean back in a beautiful dip.

A singing blade slashed. Strands of black hair fell to the ground. A closed fan swiped upward with a thin edge of blue. Olivia let the keen blade swish by her ear as she retracted her sword. A moment sooner and the head would have been hers.

CLANG! BOOM!

Olivia raised her swords and parried a heavy mace. Dark blue light flashed. Snow fell around them and the earth shook. Olivia was about to fall to a knee when she forced the mace aside. The silhouette was about to strike. Amadeus slid between them and pulled the silhouette aside. Light flashed. The bang of the revolvers was the rhythm to the beat of the maces. Swirling clouds and stunning streaks danced to the melody of the swords. The four masters stepped in perfect time. Four shadows swirled and danced in the flashing lights.

"We have to get in there," said Yang.

Phyrra took a knee and aimed down the right. Her crosshair traced the brute and fixed on his exposed head. Just as she was about to pull the trigger the forms would shift. Amadeus' head dropped into the sights. Olivia's chest followed. The silhouette appeared and faded behind a fiery shroud.

"I can't get a clear shot," said Phyrra.

Nora's thumper let out a series of dull thuds. Pink tipped grenades screamed through the air. The teams gawked at bubbly orange girl.

"Look –"

Without even looking at their impending doom the four targets quickly separated and dealt with the bombs. A plume of hard stone shielded the brute. Amadeus' amazing accuracy shattered a pair before it even got close. The silhouette's trick winds hurled another pair high into the air. Olivia gracefully dodged hers, letting it fly over her and splinter the tree behind in a cloud of pink. As soon as Nora's volley was finished the four figures quickly jumped back onto each other.

"Don't just stand there," said Jaune hopping past, "We have to help them!"

"Right!"

The novices entered the fray with a flurry of strikes. Blake's black blades wrapped around the combat with its long chain. Phyrra and Jaune focused on the brute. Their swords lashed out and were quickly parried by the extending and retracting maces. Yang jumped between Amadeus and the silhouette, much to his annoyance, and began kicking and punching without thought or reason. Fiery clouds from the fans were doused by the snowy storms of Weiss. Steam and smoke began to shroud the area. Nora and Ren were never far apart. Ren was constantly in the air, thrown up by the tremors and carried by the wind. He flew around the shadows, slicing and shooting as he saw fit. Nora battled the brute with tremors and quakes of her own. Scarlet black Ruby darted in and out of the fray. Crescent Rose flashed in the swirling battle.

For all their effort and might and spirit, the novices were scarcely a match. Subtle winds threw their attacks toward their allies. Amadeus and Olivia had no problem dodging. They always seemed to be two steps ahead no matter where they faced or stood. But many a time Jaune and Phyrra hastily raised their shields to save their heads from Ruby's scythe or block Yang's wayward fists.

"Let! Me! Hit! You!" shouted Yang at the silhouette.

Her target giggled and waved her open fans. Lighting arced from the edge and leaped across Yang's body. The feeling was identical to when Amadeus shot her. Yang twitched and grunted, frozen to the spot. The silhouette closed her fan and a sharp earthen blade with a molten edge.

"Oof!"

A heavy kick knocked Yang aside. Singing blades cut through the fan's stiletto. The silhouette flipped backward as a bullet flew beneath her. Amadeus pulled Yang up and twirled her. The blonde wanted to rush forward but the hunter stepped into her path.

"You're in my way!"

"Shut up and start swining."

"Fine by me! YAAARRRG!"

Yang threw fist and foot with all her might and without regard for the hunter in front. It wasn't of any consequence. Amadeus let the punches roll over him and unleash its flaming breath behind. Amadeus danced around the kicks, expertly stepping with Yang to let her solid kicks through. As Yang boxed around the hunter, Amadeus shot through every opening he could find. His hands were a blur as they darted in and out and around Yang's body.

Yang gasped when a cloud began to take shape, but Amadeus remained cool and collected. When the cloud began to become a storm and Yang unleashed a punch Amadeus stepped. Subtle movements pulled Yang forward and forward and forward. Her momentum was never wasted. Her vigor created chaos in her attacks. Left, right, centre, quickly, slowly, furiously, calmly. Yang's attacks took them everywhere, but never into the storm. They were always in the eye. The perfect, still, calm eye.

"Damn it," grumbled Blake, "I can't get to them."

A surging tempest crackled with the elements. Its cutting winds threatened to hurl the torrent to the four corners of the earth and sweep everyone with it. The cloud was dark and flashing, and contained within were two hunters against the odds.

"Don't worry about him," said Olivia rolling over a tower of earth.

"I'll keep them safe," said Weiss hurling ice and snow to douse the firestorm, "Keep him off of me."

GONG!

"Easier said than done," said Jaune as a short mace bounced off his shield.

GONG!

Heat radiated through the shield and washed over the edge. Orange light made her wince. She fell to her knees and braced against the ground with her spear. Any harder and the impact may have broken her arm. The hot mace retracted. Phyrra slowly started to rise and lower her shield to attack. She gasped as the second mace came speeding toward her. White flashed.

GONG!

"ARGH!" Jaune groaned as his arm buckled.

His shield and arm crashed into the ground as the mace slid off like rain down a roof. Nora forced the brute away with a pink grenade. Ren and Blake fell from above and struck. Their small blades glanced off the heavy armour. Olivia got between the brute and the children. She dodged and weaved around the maces. Her singing swords sparked when the brute parried.

"You alright?" asked Jaune.

Phyrra nodded, "Don't lose focus. Keep your eye on the target."

The brute grunted as his pauldrons flew off his shoulders. Another pair of bullets soared from the swirling storm. Heavy earth flew up and shattered the bullets. Slashes and stabs bounced off of his armour. The maces extended and retracted to parry the onslaught of attacks. Nora's hammer crashed into his back and hurled him forward. Blake and Ren slashed at his legs and fired an annoying curtain of bullets across his armoured back. Phyrra thrust her spear at his head while Jaune blocked another attack. Olivia quickly seized the moment. She pressed every piston on her sword. The huntress rolled over Phyrra's shield and brought her blades slicing down. A high sweet tune joined the medium melody of the annoying speakers. The brute jumped back. The tip of Olivia's swords sliced through the heavy breast plate. His heavy plate flew open leaving on the rusty mail and old leather as his defense.

"Shit," cursed Olivia.

The brute stomped his foot and made the earth quake. Everyone disengaged before stone and rock shattered at great speed. He huffed and cast the breastplate aside. The hilts of his maces extended to its maximum length. Olivia leaped away and up into a tree. The brute brought his maces crashing down with pulsing red light.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT!" Yang cursed as the silhouette gracefully avoided every single one of her punches.

Amadeus fired his final round to make the silhouette turn. He holstered his revolvers and the long reloading process began.

A splash of refreshing ice was caught in the trick wind. Weiss' blizzard mixed with the silhouette's firestorm. Flames flickered and died as the ice turned into steam.

"Out of sync," cursed Amadeus.

The silhouette laughed and raised her open fans. Amadeus grabbed Yang and yanked her away, amid a storm of frustrated curses and haphazard swings. Steam stuck to their skin. The heat made them sweat. Dense and long was the artificial cloud.

"We won't make it."

"What are you talking about? Let me at her!"

The crackle and twinge of electricity was unmistakable. Sparks jumped from droplet to droplet, speeding in every direction in the cloud. The sparks became arcs which turned into furious lighting. Amadeus snapped to the left and jumped, pulling Yang with him.

A wind swept them off their feed. Red and black blurred their vision. Yang hit the ground hard and rolled in the dirt. Amadeus stumbled a few steps but kept his footing.

"Thanks for the save, Ruby," said Yang.

The little hunter flourished her scythe. Amadeus stood beside her and nodded. The cloud crackled with electricity. Blinding arcs of lightning spit and shattered. Anyone inside would have anguished as their muscles twitched, their heart burst, and chest stiffened making you gasp in desperation for air. A gentle wind swept away the squall. The silhouette was standing, unabated, and smiling behind her elegant fan.

"Be more careful, Weiss," said Ruby her eyes fixed on the foe.

"That's rich coming from you," said Weiss taking her place beside her, "How was I supposed to know she could do that?"

"By watching, thinking, and making her movements a part of her own," said Ruby, "Right, Amadeus?"

He nodded.

"So what's the plan?"

Amadeus looked around with his burning red eyes.. Olivia and her group were fighting a hard battle against the brute, but did not let him get close. Yang was cracking her knuckles, ready to jump in recklessly. Weiss could do little up close, but her spells could create a lethal situation if she wasn't careful. Ruby was calm, relaxed, and seemed to stare off into the precious seconds ahead.

"Yang, take the lead."

"My pleasure."

Again Yang charged head first into battle without any regard for her life. Streaks and stilettos of ice, earth, and fire darted around her. A few bolts glanced across her exposed midriff, cauterizing the wound as it went. This only made the blonde bombshell furious. Her eyes were on fire when she began hurling attacks. There was no rhythm or reason behind the strikes. Just pure rage and anger. Fire from her fists mixed with the fans' flames. The silhouette weaved around the punches and stepped to avoid the kicks. With every attack she countered with a light dusting from her fans. Yang grimaced from the flames and ice and stumbled from the earth.

Ruby sped into combat with her long scythe. The little novice stood behind the silhouette and began her series of attacks.

"Watch it, Ruby!" yelled Yang, "You're going to cut me up from there."

Ruby didn't listen and continued to strike without hesitation. Her grey eyes darted between the silhouette and Yang's fiery eyes. To the untrained eye it would seem like Yang and Ruby were in perfect sync, but Amadeus could see the truth. Crescent Rose moved only after Yang had begun her attack and the silhouette began its move. The darting of Ruby's eyes was to find the subtle hints everyone gave when fighting. A shift in the eye, twitch in the cheek, a clenching of the hand. It was still far from the true harmony he spoke of but it was getting closer.

"Are you just going to stand here?" Weiss asked Amadeus irritably.

The hunter stayed silent. He crossed his arms and tapped his foot to the music in his headphones. Dust slowly filled the cylinders. Amadeus closed his eyes and let the battle progress at its own pace.

Weiss clicked her tongue, "Fine. If you won't do anything, I will."

Ice and snow swirled around the tip of her rapier. Runes and glyphs snaked across the earth beneath the three women. Weiss' eyes flared as the focused everything into this attack.

"Eeek!"

Amadeus yanked Weiss to the side. The spell exploded prematurely. The split second of the miscast gave Ruby and Yang a chance to leap back. The silhouette summoned a defensive cloud of fire.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Every single round in the revolvers soared into the cloud. The bullets shattered inside the clouds and made it surge with lighting. The horrendous storms which had been the bane of the hunters had been turned against the silhouette as electricity coursed through her bodies. Amadeus holstered his guns and smirked.

The abomination shrieked and summoned a trick wind to push the storm away. Her armour still sparked. The purple gown had been torn and tattered from the improvised attack. She breathed heavily.

"Shit," cursed Amadeus.

Obsidian eyes glared straight into his crimson blue. The silhouette laughed and cackled as it swirled its fans. The summoned winds became violent and uncompromising, unlike anything they had experienced before.

The brute crashed his red maces into the ground. Cracks snapped and snaked across the ground, threatening to shatter everything beneath their feet. Ominous red light seeped out of the cracks, giving the brute a more sinister aura. He raised his maces and released a violet pulse. The novices stammered for a moment. Olivia was already searching for safety above. Phyrra let out a cry and led a hasty charge.

The beast glared at them. He crashed a mace back into the earth. Thunder boomed beneath them. The world shattered and exploded in a massive plume of flame. Burning rock crashed into their chests and limbs. The searing heat made the novices drop their weapons and fall to the ground. As the stones rose, lighting jumped from peak to peak. The brute lumbered through the firestorm, his heavy steps making everything tremble.

Amadeus immediately sought cover amid the trees.

"What are you running for?" hollered Yang, "We've got her on the ropes."

The silhouette swirled her fans around her. Mists of dust surrounded her and became caught in the horrible wind. She crashed her fans together and unleashed a terrible tempest. The winds were a gale force that even the tornados of Vale would pale to stand against.

The swirling dust reacted violently to the winds. A firestorm melted the ice and turned it into steam. Lighting electrified the droplets while the earth gave them an unbreakable form. The tempest shot out in every direction. Ruby and Yang bore the brunt. They were hurled high into the air and swept away as they suffered from the elemental onslaught. Weiss hastily conjured a spell. It shattered without so much as an ounce of resistance when the storm came. Weiss was tossed in a whirlwind. Her shining rapier ripped away from her hands and lost amid the winds.

The earth exploded beneath the storm, hurling burning rocks into the winds. The large stones crashed against the girls. The tempest swept over the brute and his foes. Where the monster faired against the storm, the novices were caught up in the winds to endure the attack their comrades had. Time had no place amid the chaos. When the storm had cleared the novices were writhing on the ground, dazed, confused, and wounded. The abominations walked around their prey, but they didn't finish the kill.

AAAAAAIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!

The familiar unwelcome screech of the beast pierced the air and echoed. The novices covered their ears and writhed on the ground. Olivia and Amadeus winced and strained against the sound.

"Here she comes," said Olivia.

Amadeus snarled, "We need to –"

"Yeah, I know."

The hunters quickly turned tail and ran back into the outpost. The abominations watched the veterans flee, but thought better of giving chase.

"They're leaving us behind?" asked Ruby in a hushed voice as the lay on the ground.

A bright form dropped in from the sky and landed before the novice. It was as tall as the silhouette with a more curvaceous figure. Like the screecher it had wide, sweeping wings, but it was more clean and peaceful. The screecher had black wings, like a bat. This being extended white, razor-feathered wings which glowed with a strange aura. It was like an angel had descended. Black skin, typical of the grimm, was hidden beneath ivory armour. The ivory on this being and resembled finely crafted armour. Intricate symbols, like Weiss' runes, were etched into the white surface. The grotesque bone mask was absent from the face. Instead the white shadow had a bare black face with diamond eyes. Red pulsing lines that laced across the body and face were a deep glowing blue. The face itself was almost human.

The white shadow glided across the field. Her eyes scanned over the bodies and seemed to inspect the stunned novices. It took a deep breath and began to sing. It wasn't the sweet sound of the cavatina, but a coarse, rough, tune that was eerily soothing to hear. The world began to wash away in a cloud of multi-colours. The pain receded like the tide. Ruby's eyelids became heavier and heavier until she could no longer stand to stay awake.

"Child," echoed a voice, "Can you hear me, child?"

Ruby opened her eyes. The violet shroud had disappeared and the world was before her. A world she had never seen before. Shapes and forms seemed to blend together, distinguishable only by the dark solid colours that defined them. Around the dark colours, bright and soft colours danced like butterflies. She could hear the wind, the rustle of the leaves, the steps of the brute, and the laugh of the silhouette. Every sound made new colours appear for a brief moment and disappear. Every sound and sight made her body tingle with a different sensation. Every sensation gave her a taste of foods familiar and strange.

Ruby reached out to a small object. It was black as coal and hard. A stone, it had to have been a stone. The surface was lukewarm and moist, but when she stared at the black colour she felt a hot sensation in her other hand and tasted something akin to marmite. She touched another object.

"Come to me, child and see your kin," echoed the voice, with a wave of evergreen.

Ruby followed the sound and the fluttering colours to the source. What she saw was an ethereal form surrounded by a pure light. It had wide, soft feathered wings and a full figure. Its skin was flawless and smooth like porcelain. She seemed to be dressed in a flowing blue dress, beneath which there seemed to be a slip of gold. Silver symbols covered the blue dress. Her face was warm and kind, her diamond eyes were most striking.

"You are the first to arrive, child. Have no fear. I am your mother in this place," it opened its hand, "These are your elders, greet them. Join them."

 _It's them!_

The abominations stood before her, as if they were untouched by the unholy corruption. The life returned to their eyes. The silhouette's were emerald green. The brute's were silvery-blue. The black ooze was receded and the red veins were nowhere to be seen. Other than their eyes, they had no defining features. Their bodies were forms of colour. The silhouette was fuscia. The brute was graphite.

Ruby's companions slowly began to appear in their undefined, colourful forms.

"Who are you?" she wanted to ask.

Not a sound crossed her lips. Her clouded and weak voice resounded only in her weary, blurred mind. Instead a stream of orange wafted through the air. The taste of vanilla ran over her tongue.

"You need not speak, child. Your mother will attend to every need."

The one who called itself 'mother' began to sing. Ruby could hear the coarse voice that the drone recorded. She could hear the scratching tones and the rough melody. But it was strange. When she first heard the song, she was washed in a haze of violet. Here, in this strange world, every sense was drowned in a sea of euphoria.

BANG! BANG!

The sound made a flash of brown. Black streaked across their vision and crashed into the ground in a small burst of red. Another pair streaked, then another, then another. The bullets were wild and uncontrolled, landing near and far or soaring far overhead.

"The beasts still breathe," said the mother, the song still humming behind her words, "Children, we must go and slay these monsters. My true children cannot stand against them and they shall know no peace until they are gone. Go forth, my children."

Ruby could not refuse. Her body moved without her command, the movements fluid and smooth. She was acting almost on pure instinct. She followed the currents of colour left in the wake of the hunters. Her comrades followed beside her and together they left a rainbow behind them. Their mother soared into the air, shimmering like the stars.

The outpost was a massive blob of stone grey and nothing more. Ruby peered up at the parapets. Two shadows loomed over them. They were black as the starless light. Gazing upon their empty forms sent a deathly chill down Ruby's back and gave her a horrid taste. As they drew closer, a high pitched hum rang in their ears. Above she saw colours swirling above one of the shadow's heads, following the movements of its hands. The second shadow's hands flashed when the sound of thunder escaped his palms. The black streaks crashed around them.

A heavy wind, in a beautiful sweeping brush, swept them off their feet and carried them to the top of the outpost. The party was greeted by a furious charge and a flurry of fire.

The charging shadow, which Ruby felt in her bones must have been Olivia, crashed into the middle of Ruby and her teams. Her singing blades shimmered as they mercilessly attacked everyone in her path. Jaune and Phyrra raised their shields. Olivia cut through the metal with ease. The bronze and steel halves fell to the ground. Olivia quickly drove her hilts into the jaws of the warriors. Phyrra and Jaune flew back and fell over the side of the outpost. Blake's shite shadow, and Yang's golden body took their turn. They slashed over and around and covered Olivia in fire. Every attack they made was preceded with a slight change in colour in their bodies and a contrasting current flowing to their limbs. Olivia dodged many of the strikes, but when Weiss, Nora and Ren joined she began to parry and lose ground.

Nora smashed her hammer into the ground. The brute crashed his maces. The combined force swept Olivia off her feet and put her into a desperate situation. Swords and bullets rained around her as she frantically rolled to avoid the fatal blow.

Black streaks pierced through Nora and Blake's legs, and burst in blue shrapnel and a plume of red. Another pair of streaks broke Yang and Ren's arms. A fifth ripped through Weiss' stomach. The pain didn't seem to bother them, but they were rendered defenseless. Olivia got to her feet and followed up by slashing the tendons and hamstrings. A gust of wind swept Olivia away and pushed the bullet storm into the sky.

"Children," sang mother, "Press onward."

Their mother soared up the outpost with Phyrra and Jaune beneath her wings. The two were battered from the fall but still capable of fighting. When the mother spoke Olivia and Amadeus fell to the ground and covered their ears. Before they could recover the brute and silhouette engaged the hunters. The brute's mace smashed the metal roof, spewing shrapnel around them. Most of the shrapnel flew directly at their chest. They were lucky. Their breastplates and armour protected them from the worst. The silhouette released her icy storm and made frost seize their limbs. The hunters withdrew step by step against the song. They flailed and fired without thought.

The four figures clashed as they had a hundred times before. With unbridled rage, supreme skill, and unrelenting determination. Though they agonized under the sweet sound of mother, the hunters still possessed their skill. Neither side could truly strike the other with a powerful blow, but the hunters were more rigid.

"It is your time, red child," said mother, "Reap."


	15. Chapter 14

The sharp burning edge of a fan sliced the air over Amadeus' head. After he narrowly dodged, he fired the remaining shots from a revolver. The bullets soared in their various colours in every direction. Red, blue, purple, and brown splashed against the trees and ground.

"You're aim is off," mocked Olivia.

She parried the heavy maces of the brute, slipped beneath his arms and slashed. Her singing blade ran across the belly of the beast. And fell short.

"You're aim is off," retorted Amadeus.

The mother let out a note. Olivia and Amadeus covered their ears and screamed. The opened their eyes just in time to see the falling strikes. A stone stiletto grazed Olivia's cheek. A cold blunt hit tapped Amadeus' breastplate.

"Damn that bitch," snarled Amadeus, "Damn that song."

The brute shortened his maces and released a quick set of strikes against Amadeus. He side stepped and bobbed and flailed his arms to avoid the maces.

Olivia back stepped from the silhouette, parrying and dodging as she went. She extended her arms like a blooming rose. Amadeus plucked the sword from herw hand as she took the revolver from its holster. Amadeus parried the falling morning star. Steel slipped beneath his arm and stabbed to the vambrace. The brute stepped back as Amadeus followed through.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Amadeus and Olivia spun around the fired recklessly at the silhouette. They stood back to back and began their practiced dance. Their swords flashed around them, parrying and slicing in perfect harmony. The revolvers blasted away, alternating so neither was defenceless. Olivia holstered the revolver with ease, and drew it with just as much simplicity.

The hunters broke apart when the brute and silhouette brought down an amazing combined attack. They danced around the wounded bodies of Yang, Blake, and the others, kicking their weapons into the air for a quick strike.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" asked Olivia as she hurled Blake's sword against the brute.

"Doesn't matter," said Amadeus emptying Ren's clips, "We can't keep this up."

"Just like we practiced then."

The hunters broke off from the abominations and charged the blasted grimm. The mother took a deep breath. Amadeus fired and made the beast release its breath. Its hollow note made them stumble. Olivia was the first to meet the monster. She stabbed, and slashed, and lunged. It spun and stepped to avoid the attacks and with every step she tried to bring her face to Olivia's ear. A single note, which caused so much pain from meters away, could prove to be the last either would hear.

"Shit."

Olivia leaped back to avoid the beast's song. As she landed a steel crescent slashed across her back. Hastily she withdrew from the steel storm.

Amadeus shot at Olivia's assailant then at the mother. He followed up with the deep sound of his barrowed blade. Like his partner, he was repelled and forced to retreat. The steel crescent came crashing down and clanged against the sword.

Ruby's eyes were black and dull like coal. Her skin was paler then usual and red lines began to show the beginning signs of corruption. Crescent Rose flashed like lightning and struck with the force of thunder. She was uninhibited in her strikes and chaotic in her strikes. Each successive strike became faster and faster. Olivia desperately tried to block and parry, unable to dodge as she had done a thousand times before. The long scythe glanced against the armour and threatened to slice off a limb is the huntress was not careful.

Crippled Jaune and Phyrra attacked with sword and spear against Amadeus. The pain of the fall and the bullets did not seem to faze them. The hunter could not bring his guns to bear as the swords slashed at his arms. Amadeus struck with fist and elbow and knee. He bloodied their noses and smacked their skulls, but they would not stop.

"Shit!" the shouted.

The brute crashed his mace into the ground and cracked the metal. The outpost quaked and the roof collapsed. The hunters fell to the ground and crashed into the hard cement below. The silhouette's trick wind let her and her allies float safely to the floor below. Amadeus took a knee and fired. His hand shook, his vision was blurry and clouded with a red and orange haze. The bullets ricocheted off the floor and walls unthreateningly, before he collapsed beside Olivia with heavy breaths.

"You still have some fight left in you?" asked Olivia.

"Barely," Amadeus sighed, "I'm sorry. For the last two years. I'm sorry."

Olivia smiled, "I'm sorry too."

"What for?"

Olivia smirked, "This. Ama! Ama! Ama! Ama!"

Amadeus gagged, "I hate you so much. Via! Via! Via! Via!"

Oliva spat. The two hunters laughed weakly as the reaper drew closer. The soulless Ruby raised her scythe. Olivia and Amadeus lifted their swords to make a weak block. With a blank empty stare Ruby reaped.

"Come and find me… come and find me… and lay me to rest…"

A flash of sea green appeared in the hunter's eyes. The world became clear and the mother's voice faded for the moment. In the instant, Ruby's eyes became clear and she gasped. Crescent Rose crashed into the ground between them. A rush of adrenaline boosted Olivia and Amadeus to their feet.

"And lay me to rest where we shall not ever be apart…"

The silhouette's eyes were shimmering grey, the residual signs of a soul breaking through the corruption. The brute grabbed his head as if he was recalling something long lost. The mother screeched like her younger sisters. The high pitch did not discriminate. Hunter, abomination, and novice covered their ears and cringed in pain as the sound trembled.

"Did you see that?" asked Amadeus when it passed.

"The flash of mosaic then clarity? It was brief but, yeah. And what happened to Ruby too," Olivia gawked, "Do you think we can –"

"That's what I've been working on. We need to get up to the station. Can you cover me?"

"It's our only chance."

Amadeus and Olivia retreated toward the station. The damn music was still filling the halls and mixing with the voice of the mother and the song of the silhouette. Olivia parried and blocked while Amadeus protected her flanks. The retreat ended at the top of the outpost just before a small room filled with recording and transmitting equipment.

"You still remember how to compose?" asked Olivia.

"Can you remember how to produce?"

"Hell yeah."

Amadeus typed across the console and turned the volume up on the incessant music. He plugged in his headphones and began to fiddle with the knobs and sliders.

The mother let out a horrid verse, eclipsing the song of the silhouette. Olivia jumped through the doorway. A mace crashed against the frame with a mighty gong and a deep dent. Olivia and Amadeus endured the painful melody.

"How long, Ama?"

"PTHOOEY! I need a better beat. Like a club beat."

"One club beat coming up. Keep that bitch from singing."

Amadeus pointed his revolver out the door and kept his eyes fixed on the console. Olivia swept beneath the fans and scythe. Olivia stabbed and slashed at the brute. He stepped back and swung his maces. Olivia parried the shortened maces creating a strange mix of her melody and its rapid beat. Olivia stepped forward and back and left and right. The brute followed and with every step resonated in the outpost with a deep pacing beat. Amadeus nodded. The mother let out another note. Olivia's block slipped letting a light strike hit her shoulder. A shot ripped and the mother swallowed the next note.

"What the hell! You said you keep her from singing."

"Shut up and give me a melody. Something that supplements the vocals."

"I know exactly what you need."

Olivia fingered the pistons on her hilt as she continued to slash and stab. She exaggerated every dodge to make her songs sing longer and higher. She challenged the silhouette with her movements while keeping the brute and Ruby away from her comrade. Together the two women created a symphony of sounds high and low, long and short, sweet and harmonious. Amadeus fired a few shots at the mother to keep her from singing and to add to the song. The bullets slipped beneath Olivia's arms and traced the path of her sword. Slowly the music was drowning the mother's cacophony.

Amadeus stripped off his headphones, "Augment the rhythm."

The hunter swept beneath Olivia and fired off his revolvers in a continuous changing rhythm. He holstered and reloaded rapidly so that he never missed a single note. Olivia swiped a revolver from his hands and snapped the trigger. Her shots added to the art and the bullets glanced of Ruby's scythe. Amadeus took Olivia's sword and swept the brute off one of his legs. A sweeping wind carried him back up right just to have his jaw meet Olivia's pommel.

"I need vocals and production," said Amadeus.

"Right."

Olivia holstered the gun and fell back to the microphone. Amadeus kicked the weakened Phyrra into Jaune. He sidestepped Ruby's rising scythe as slashed against the silhouette. She released a fine mist and retreated behind the brute. The monster extended one mace and shortened the other. Amadeus parried the quick flurry of strikes. Amadeus fired. The bullets punched into the brute's pauldrons. It stumbled and released its heavy strike against the wall. The outpost shook and the mace sparked. Amadeus shot against the mother. The odd not escape her lips, but no more.

Olivia shook her head, "Okay, need to boost this and lower this… Are you going to keep being this loud?"

"What do you think?"

Olivia adjusted every setting possible. She put on Amadeus' headphones and listened carefully to the base he created.

"Come and find me, come and find me. And lay me to rest…"

Olivia's voice carried over the battle. Her tune was faster and more energetic than her shadowy counterpart. She ran through the verses as quickly as she could with as much sweet vigor as she could muster. She quickly began adjusting the retuning her voice. All the while Amadeus was holding back the beasts.

"It's done," shouted Olivia as she charged into Ruby.

Her singing blade cut across Ruby's belly. The red witch backpedaled with astounding speed. The tip of Olivia's blade cut he laces of her corset. A small splatter of blood hit the ground. Ruby responded with a pair of swift attacks. The first ripped off Olivia's vambrace. The second cut deep into her forearm. Olivia recoiled.

CLUNK!

A short mace bashed against Olivia's armoured back. A cold sensation crawled up her spine. She lashed out and struck back against the brute to no avail.

"It should be done by now," Olivia yelled as she stabbed at Ruby, "What's keeping it?"

Amadeus rushed forward with guns blaring and stood behind Olivia. The bullets forced the abominations back a few steps. Enough to give Olivia a chance to recover. His shots streaked past their foes, through their legs, beneath their arms, out of reach of their weapons, and toward the mother. The grimm fluttered around the bullets, aided by the trickster wind.

"It's ready, but there's one problem," Amadeus loaded a single shot into each of his guns, "It'll take fifteen seconds to reach its full effect. And she needs to sing for those fifteen seconds."

"Shit," said Olivia, "We'll we've got no other choice."

"And there's no guarantee it will work."

"Even better," Olivia took a defensive stance and prepared for the worst, "But like I said, no choice."

"Alright."

Amadeus fired shots and withdrew to the console. The mother screeched as one lucky bullet tore a hole into her left wing. Everyone cringed at the sound. Amadeus yanked his headphones out of the console and slammed the console. A long note, like the echo of a choir began the song.

The mother immediately began her refrain in reply. Her voice, which rivalled the devil, mixed with the chord. The coarse rough quality washed over the harmonious note. Its noise flooded Olivia and Amadeus' senses with pain. The hunters fell to their knees and covered their ears. The horrid voice made their eyes shift from the serene blue to a putrid green.

Thousands upon thousands of blinding colours flashed across their eyes. Each flash brought a cacophonous symphony of noise. Cymbals crashed with thunder as metal scraped against itself. The caw of crows challenged screeching banshees while the terrible scratching of the chalkboard clawed at the back of their minds. Each sound filled their mouth with putrid tastes like puss and bile. Hot and cold ran up and down their spine while rusty daggers stabbed through their limbs.

In these vulnerable moments the abominations attacked. The brute brought his maces down. Olivia raised to block between the flashes. Fire and ice erupted from the maces. The heavy heads slid off the flat of the swords and crashed into the ground. Olivia was stripped of her weapons and knocked back by the elemental fury. Phyrra and Jaune weakly stabbed between Olivia's plates. Blood flowed out from her ribs and shoulder. Olivia kicked back against them.

"I'm good," said Olivia, "It's shallow… enough."

Amadeus was the next to face their wrath. The silhouette began with a sultry dance that shrouded her in a thunder cloud. Her demonic wind swept the storm over the hunter, torturing him with lighting. Stilettos of ice and earth cut his face. Ruby's scythe cut through the cloud. Amadeus fired in a panic. His bullets glanced off Ruby's body. The scythe fell and pierced his breastplate just below the rub cage. Amadeus gasped as Ruby pulled out the scythe. Blood gushed from the hole.

"Damn it. That damn song better work."

The rest of the song began. A deep boom began the chorus. Olivia's augmented voice began the silhouette's song and echoed every word. The deep resonant beat of the brute entered with the altered rhythm of Amadeus' pistols. Then came the high sounds of the silhouettes fans, adding a jubilant feel to the song. Olivia's singing blades rapidly ushered in the faster beat. The song was faster and more lively than ever they had heard. Olivia's feminine voice carried over the instruments, a solid foundation provided by the heavy thumps of the maces. In the breath between lines Olivia's blades sang a new exotic tune. All the while the mother's song was subtly swaying the notes.

(Toorimase Dance Version: watch?v=MgcwCOrD0r4)

The violent flashes of repulsive colour began to fade away. The devil's symphony receded beneath the composition. Olivia slashed away Ruby's scythe. Amadeus smacked Jaune and Phyrra with his heavy pistols. They opened their blood red eyes and saw the world clearly.

The abominations were a mix of shadow and colour, fighting for control of the body. As the song progressed the colours grew more and more vibrant, chasing the shadows away. The hunters focused on the damnable bitch of a mother. She was cold and black as the abyss. Nothing radiated from her body, unlike the abominations. It was empty and soulless, like every other grimm.

Amadeus and Olivia bolted past the suffering abominations and went straight for the siren. It flapped its wings and flew back, letting out its demonic song. The sounds were swallowed by the symphony. Olivia was the first to reach the beast. The siren took a deep breath. Olivia darted to the side as it shrieked. The sound was more powerful than before, powerful enough to make the metal walls quiver. The wall directly in the path gonged and folded into a deep dent.

Olivia spun behind the siren and slashed. Her sword thirsted for grimm blood. A hard armoured wing flew back. Olivia blocked the strike with one sword and stabbed with the other. The tip of her blade met the armoured plates on her lower back, lightly cutting into the armour. The siren leaned forward and swept Olivia's legs. She let gravity take her and cartwheeled away. The siren took another deep breath.

BANG! BANG!

Two shots crashed around the siren. Amadeus pushed forward to fill Olivia's gap. Razor sharp feathers swiped through the air. He slid beneath the wings and fired. Icy bullets shattered as they ripped through the wings. Feather and flesh flew into the air. The siren closed her wings, threatening to trap Amadeus.

A loaded revolver flew through the air. High serene notes soared. Metal scraping against metal resounded as sparks flew. Amadeus had plucked Olivia's sword from the air and forced the wings to open. As he rolled back, Olivia pulled the trigger. Three shots frightened the siren, two made it jump. The last crashed into the armoured chest and stripped a plate.

AAIIIE!

A small yelp made the hunters pause. The siren leaped into the air and hovered, yelping short piercing screeches. Flashes of yellow blinded the hunters.

"Cover!"

A heavy scream knocked them off their feet. They hunters fired between the screeches. Bullets tore through the wings and glanced off the armour. The screecher took a long deep breath.

"Here's the big one."

Olivia and Amadeus covered their ears and braced for the attack. The earth shook, the winds howled. Red and black streaked across room. A top of a tower of earth exploded from the screech. The siren flew back in the heavy wind, vomiting the remnants of its scream into the heavens. Amadeus and Olivia tumbled in the dirt. Crescent Rose drove into the ground between their heads.

"My, my, you two have gotten very lax."

The voice was sweet and sultry. The silhouette smiled behind her elegant fan. The emerald green of her eyes glittered through her long hair.

"Aye, but still tough as nails. Har! Har!"

The brute boomed. His heavy baritone voice rivalled the booming screeches of the siren. He ran his hand through his scruffy hair. Dull grey eyes betrayed the unbound energy of his laugh.

Black corruption tainted their skin, as did the red glowing lines of the grimm.

"Are you two alright?"

Ruby pulled Olivia and Amadeus on to their feet. The corruption was completely gone from her. She was fighting through the pain of the battle now that the sweet siren song had abated. Jaune and Phyrra were laying on the ground, completely exhausted and broken from the fight.

"Yeah, we're good," said Olivia, "Well this is a fortunate twist of events. Almost too fortunate."

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth," said the silhouette, "Now, shall we deal with this siren once and for all."

"Hell yeah!" said the brute, "Now that the band's back together."

Amadeus holstered his pistols. He looked down and saw the wounded and unconscious novices. Rubble surrounded them and above what remained of the roof threatened to fall on top of them. The siren was stepping back with its wings outstretched. It flapped and got several meters off the ground. It let out a tremendous scream into the heavens. The forest came to life. Grimm, great and small, answered their mother's call.

Amadeus nodded at Olivia, "We fight in the woods. Don't let her escape. Terzo, Cavatina, follow our lead."

"As always, Amadeus," said Cavtina, the silhouette.

"Just like old times, eh, Olivia?" said Terzo, the brute.

Olivia smirked, "You gonna do it?"

"On the drop," said Amadeus listening to the music, "Three… two… one, let's jam."

The four hunters charged toward the siren. Amadeus fired at the siren and chased it up into the air. Cavatina waved her fans. The turbulent winds kept the siren from fleeing. Terzo stomped his foot and tore a hole in the wall. Grimm threatened to flood through the breach. Olivia leaped into the fray and slashed out with her swords. Two small grimm had their throats cut. The others stepped back as the hunter grinned. The siren landed far behind her company of monsters. A single sound ordered them to charge.

Wolves and bears and boars ran over the rubble. Olivia smiled and struck. She slipped beneath the leaping wolves, danced around the swiping bears, and rolled over the boars. Her swords hacked and slashed through the flesh. As she sliced through the brunt of the wave the mother had the beasts surround her. Taijitu and deathclaws snapped at her while she parried tusk and claw.

Olivia staggered as two wolves leaped at her from two sides. Their snarling fangs sprayed spit on her face. Thunder clapped. Olivia was hurled high into the air with the grimm in a spray of stone and dirt. A heavy wind scattered them.

Rat-a-tat bang! Rat-a-tat bang!

Bullets streaked around Olivia. Around her head, between her legs, above her arms, and grazing her body. Each found a home in the centre of the monsters, sending them crashing down or tormenting them with fire and lightning.

"Same as always, I see," said Terzo, "I like it!"

Terzo clapped his maces. Sparks burst from the head with a cataclysmic clap of thunder. The grimm snapped to face their new foe. Terzo laughed as he charged in his heavy armour. Fire and ice and earth exploded when his maces smashed into the monsters. His short form broke ribs and stole the air from lungs. The long form broke armour and turned unprotected parts into pulp.

Olivia and Terzo stood back to back as they battled the grimm. Shining swords danced around the dull maces. Terzo bashed an Ursa skull. Olivia slipped beneath Terzo and the neck, with a single swipe she lopped the head off. Olivia spun on her knees. Terzo twisted and swirled his maces around his head. Together they hacked and smashed the wolves behind them.

AAAAIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!

The screech was unending.

"Damn her!" cursed Terzo as he fell to a knee.

A taijitu snapped and drove its fangs into the plate of his greaves. A bore crashed into his chest. The tusk jabbed into the mail and leather but didn't penetrate. Olivia sliced some a hefty portion of flank.

"Argh!"

A deathclaw snapped at her calves. Another bore rammed her into the ground. Black ran across her vision with flashes of red and silver. Ruby was erratic and chaotic in her strikes, but effective. Crescent Rose whirled around her threatening to lop of limbs and slice deep into the grimm. Ruby's eyes were closed and it was impossible to hear amid the scream. Ruby furiously wandered around Terzo and Olivia, nearly killing both of them.

"I've got you covered," said Ruby.

"Like hell you do!" scolded Terzo as Crescent Rose glanced off his shoulder.

Heavy winds pushed and pulled her into the perfect spot. Grimm withdrew and suffered sick wounds. Gaps began to form in the tide.

Amadeus and Cavatina weaved through the opening, fighting through the pain of the screech. Cavatina smiled and hummed as she sultrily stepped toward them. Her fans flew around her creating a defensive mist. When she willed it, the fans snapped shut firing heavy darts or turning into sharp daggers.

"Damn it, Amadeus hurry up!" shouted Terzo.

Amadeus aimed down the sight, "Shut up, you're adding more colour."

The scream created a dense cloud of static in his vision. Between the flakes of grey and white and black were shapes of various colours. An obsidian form embedded with ruby eyes and sapphire inscriptions, empty and devoid, hovered behind the tide of charcoal and blood drops. The winds were still swirling, throwing loose dirt into the air, making his eyes water. He glanced at Cavatina and watched her movements for a moment.

BANG! BANG!

Fire soared across the battlefield. They were flying low and wide.

"Damn good shot," Terzo laughed.

"But he missed," said Ruby as she attacked uncontrollably.

Cavatina turned and swiped against a deathclaw behind her. Darts flew from the edge of her fan and drove through the half-man sized scorpion. As her fans moved, the winds shifted. The bullets were caught in the draft and followed the current.

EEEK!

The siren was silenced for a brief moment as the shots tore through her shoulder. The screech stopped as it landed. The winds died down and Ruby was able to move of her own will.

"We take out the siren," said Amadeus, "Once and for all."

"Ruby dear," said Cavatina, "We shall leave the grimm to you. I trust you shan't disappoint."

"R-right."

"Call if you need a hand, little girl," Terzo clapped his maces, "Hoorah!"

Terzo led the charge with a bellowing battle cry and a tremor that shook the earth to its core. Olivia followed close behind with Amadeus and Cavatina bringing up the rear. The siren sounded and the sky cawed. Shadows fell from the heavens, cawing and wailing as they fell. Screechers mixed with nevermores. Talons and claws swiped and slashed at them while the horrid sisters of the siren let out their wails.

Amadeus and Cavatina quickly dispatched of the screechers before too much damage could be done. The nevoremores flew though the heavy winds effortlessly. They flapped their wings and releases a hail of flechette feathers. The feathers indiscriminately skewered friend and foe alike. Cavatina waved her fans and skewed the feather's paths. Amadeus and Olivia danced in the rain, side stepping and turning to avoid the feathers. Terzo grunted as the feathers hit his armour. Annoyed by the attacks he conjured a pillar of soft earth to absorb the darts.

Amadeus and Cavatina stepped past each other, firing into the air against the nevermores. The ravens fell and swept over them. Olivia and Terzo ran ahead to face off against the siren.

Amadeus fired into the heavens. Some found their mark in the wings and chests. He took advantage of Cavatina's winds, curving his bullets to strike as many targets as possible.

"Damn it!"

Amadeus rolled to the side. A swooping nevermore crashed into a lunging wolf. Cavatina slashed up with a long, flaming dagger. The burning edge cut the wolf's jaw open and singed the bird's wing. An heavy shot blew through both heads.

"She's letting them through," grumbled Amadeus.

"Well, she is still learning," said Cavatina, "Are you unnerved?"

"Ha, not at all," Amadeus holstered his revolver, "Here come a few more."

"Exhilarating."

"You two going to be alright with her?" Amadeus hollered at Olivia.

"We'll be just fine," said Olivia, "If you need a hand though, just call."

"As if," Amadeus smiled.

A pack of wolves rushed past Ruby's scythe. Cavatina began with a dense dirty cloud. Everything was shrouded and invisible in the thick mist. The wolves smelled their scent in the air and pounced. Five beasts descended upon Amadeus. His pistols were still reloading. He kicked as hard as he could. The knee smacked into the bone mask. The beast opened and wrapped its jaws around his leg. On a dime, Amadeus switched direction and hit with his other leg. The second wolf leaped. Amadeus rolled over the beast but took a heavy hit from the armoured mask.

Amadeus fired from the hip and threw off the third and fourth wolf. The fifth snapped and snarled at it nipped at his legs. He kicked as he scrambled back. A shot flew directly out of the holstered pistol and went straight down the gullet. The wolf collapsed, stunned by the insane shot. A small wind helped Amadeus to his feet.

Cavatina had squared off against a large taijitu and an ursa. The taijitu struck. Without batting an eyelash, Cavatina swirled her fan. A thunder cloud shocked the taijitu into submission. The following firestorm ensured it would never rise again. Cavatina twirled around the swipes. She snapped open her fan. Darts flew from the edge and impaled the ursa's feet, planting him into the ground. She followed up with her dagger. The blade drove through the bottom of its jaw.

"My, my, she's letting so many through," said Cavatina.

Ruby whirled around the pair and sliced through the grimm.

"Sorry," she said before scurrying off.

"Let's go," said Amadeus, "Before we're distracted with another pack."

"Indeed."

Cavatina created a curtain of ice and fire to cover their advance. Ruby's scythe glimmered with grimm blood as she disappeared into the tide.

Sparks exploded from the edge of Olivia's blade. The keen edge clashed with iron feathers. Terzo swung his long mace. The massive head glowed with fiery intent. Olivia let the siren with their contest. She lowered her sword and let the sharp wing fly over her head. The mace came down.

"BAH!"

The siren wrapped it wings around her body and turned away from the mace. Terzo's strike hit the ground with a small explosion. The spray of earth clouded his vision. A glint appeared in the corner of his eye. Blood splattered from his cheek as long talons slashed across his face. Olivia leaped back to avoid the other swinging wing. With the extra space the siren withdrew behind a pair of deathclaws. Terzo wiped the blood from his face and grumbled.

"Don't' tell me that little scratch has scared you off," Olivia teased.

Terzo stomped his foot. Feather darts fell from above and peppered a slab of rock.

"Don't tell me you're losing your edge."

The deathclaws snapped their claws and chittered their mandibles. Terzo and Olivia sighed pitifully at the unfortunate grimm. The scorpions had no chance. Chitin buckled from the force of the flanged mace. As its head was driven into the ground the stinger attacked. Terzo didn't even flinch as the yellow spear tip hit his gauntlet. The second deathclaw was cut from head to tail in a single swipe from the singing swords.

"Stop running!" Terzo shouted at the siren.

Olivia rolled to the side. A murder of crows fell from above. Large talons threatened to lift them into the air. The crows sank their talons into Terzo's shoulders and flapped furiously. The brutre swung his maces recklessly, unable to land a heavy hit. He dug into the ground and dragged his feet through the earth toward the siren. The crows gave up on their attempts to drag them into the air. Nevermores swooped down from the heavens, stabbing at them with their long beaks. Sharp white beaks pecked and bit at Terzo.

He swung his maces, long and short, to no avail. The nevermore fluttered away, high above to fall again and again. Olivia managed to avoid the dive bombing, but her swords could not knock any of the birds out of the sky.

AAAAAIIIIIEEEE!

They covered their ears and shut their eyes for a brief moment. A moment was all it needed. The siren blitzed across the ground, ploughing through the cloud of assaulting crows. Razor wings scraped against Olivia's armour. Heavy hands tore a sword away from her. The huntress narrowly dipped beneath a swiping talon. The sharp, dagger-like nails tore out a large section of her hair. Terzo flailed blindly. His mace left a trail of ice.

The massive man found himself horizontal in the air. He lost his breath as the siren's leg drove him into the ground. The long talon at the heel punched through his armour and into his belly. Terzo coughed up a bit of blood and cursed. The siren jumped up and rained black arrows down on her prey.

They rolled to dodge the hail. The siren struck when they were face down, beginning with Olivia. The siren pinned her to the ground with one foot and slashed and swiped with her arms. Olivia used her wrist to sway her sword above her head. Her other armoured arm protected her vulnerable neck. She struggled against the pin, but there was little she could do. Terzo forced himself up and raised his foot. A glimpse was all the siren needed. She released a wail that made him stumble. Terzo threw a mace at the siren.

She jumped up into the air and swooped down on Terzo. He braced against the earth and bore the full brunt of her attack. Her talons pierced the plate vambraces but halted when it came to the layer of leather. She flapped back and ascended. With a low pitch she called for the grimm to surround her. Ruby's efforts were all for naught when the grimm abandoned their advance.

An ursa came out of the woods and roared at Terzo. The hunter brandished his mace and bellowed in kind. The two shouted and roared and pounded their chests as they drew closer. Terzo and the bear exchanged blow for blow against each other's armour. Links in his mail began to break. Grimm bone splintered and cracked. The hunter threw a knee into its gut. He raised his mace for the final blow.

"AAAAHHHHH!" he screamed.

His complete focus against the target betrayed him when the wolves snapped. Two hounds bit into his limbs. One into his free arm the other into his leg. Terzo smashed the skull of his leg's attacker. The wolf chomping on his hand pulled him to and fro. Terzo pulled against the wolf. His mace swung wildly, missing wide. He hung his mace and punched the wolf's face. Its furious bite pushed squeezed harder and harder with each punch. The ursa swiped with its heavy claws and threw Terzo to the ground.

The wolf suddenly released and howled in agony. A spiked mace impaled the wolf's side and knocked him to the ground. Olivia slipped between the ursa and the hunter. She slashed with her sword and took a hand. The grimm reeled back. Terzo didn't hesitate. He stomped the neck and bashed in the wolf's ribs. He pulled his mace back high into the air and brought it crashing into the bear's chest. More and more grimm surrounded them as the siren stalked back into the shadows.

"She's going to get away," said Olivia.

Terzo pulled his mace out of the wolf, "Let's hurry. I'll clear a path, and catch up without later."

"I hope the others can make it," said Olivia, "And five, six, seven, eight!"

Tens of grimm descended upon them. Terzo laughed as he pummelled his way through the beasts. His maces drummed a heavy beat, accented by the tremors of his foot. Olivia swiped her second sword from the ground and sliced through the tide. Olivia burst through the black waves and stood before the siren alone.

She gripped her swords tightly. Notes across the scales chimed as Olivia ran her fingers through the pistons. The siren glanced beyond her. The tide swallowed Terzo. It may have been her imagination, a trick of the light, a moment of delusion, but for a brief moment it looked like the siren smiled. The huntress didn't have time to think about it.

AAAIIIEE!

Olivia flinched. In the split second the siren bolted at her. Long talons swiped at her neck. Olivia hopped back and raised her swords to parry the sweeping wing. Olivia spun around to the siren's back. The blade slashed over its head. A spiked heel kicked back. Olivia shifted her leg and let the strike pass closely, but harmlessly. She wrapped her arm around the leg and made it cut it off. The siren flapped and pulled Olivia off her feet. The huntress released her grip and twirled away.

The siren took the initiative with a flurry of strikes from her talon hands and feet, razor wings, and sharp knees. The huntress danced around every strike and parried every wing. She bobbed and weaved and rolled and spun. Olivia's eyes widened when she realized where she stood. Amid the chaotic strikes and her efforts to avoid them she got careless. Olivia stood with the siren behind her. The devil's mouth ready to unleash a terrible whisper straight into her ear. The siren took a deep breath.

Rat-a-tat bang!

The siren flew back to avoid the curving bullets. Olivia lurched forward and rolled beneath the streaks.

"You're late," she said.

"And a little worse for wear," said Amadeus, "We would have arrived sooner, but we had some problems."

"You're too hard on the girl, Amadeus," said Cavatina, "And where is Terzo?"

A red wave swirled around the epicentre. The grimm around Terzo turned into a red mist mixed with black and white chunks. Terzo stood baffled for a moment then quickly made his way to the team.

"Sorry," called Ruby, "I'll make sure that no more get through.

"Don't make a promise you can't keep, little one," said Cavatina as Ruby herded the grimm.

The siren began its ascent with a long wail. Amadeus fired wildly. It flew effortlessly in the air, avoiding the barrage of bullets. Olivia ran forward with Terzo against the pain and overwhelming sound. Blood gushed out from their ears and noses. When the minute passed all sound disappeared. Pain still pierced every part of their bodies, but the world was silent.

Cavatina brought her fans down. The wind brought the siren to the earth. It gracefully landed in front of the two hunters. Olivia slashed across its chest. The siren jumped back and kicked Olivia with her sharp talons. Terzo grabbed the flailing Olivia and whipped her around him. The tip of her sword clipped the end of one of the long nails. The siren landed with a quick pirouette.

Cavatina engaged as swift as the wind. Her fans glimmered with ethereal dust. She swiped and slashed, changing the direction and width of her fans on a whim. Darts and daggers shot out from the edges. Every movement created a small flash of colour and a strong, ever changing wind. She danced and stepped without fault. She wrapped her legs around the siren's pushing and pulling but never out of rhythm. She thrust her stilettos at every part of the siren. Darts flew in the wind, returning if their flight was askew. Olivia kept her eyes fixed on the target. The siren's grim eyes glaring into her.

Every movement was mirrored. Hunter and prey locked in perfect synchronisation. When Cavatina stepped forward with her left, the siren stepped with her right. They turned together, twirled and spun together. The siren slipped beneath the fans whilst Cavatina glided beneath the wings. They were locked in a deadly dance and surrounded by beautiful shimmering lights.

Amadeus ran into position and aimed into the melee. He unloaded one pistol. Every bullet twisted and turned in the wind. Two shots whizzed by Cavatina's head, missing the siren's hand. Three hit around their dashing feet. The last burst midair in a flash of ice and lightning. Cavatina and the siren flinched from the small bright flash.

A singing blade flashed. Cavatina swirled her fans to slice the legs of the siren. It silently screamed as it caught Olivia's wrist. The siren kicked Cavatina's breastplate. Olivia yanked her wrist away and attacked with her other sword. The siren rolled flipped back, cutting Olivia's chin with her heel talon. She followed with a wing slash across Cavatina's armoured back. A fan fluttered in the air, as steel tumbled to the ground.

A dense cloud of earth and ice shrouded them. Two hunters jumped out of the haze. Olivia and Cavatina regrouped with fan and sword in hand. Olivia closed her fan and released a long blazing stiletto. Cavatina hid her face behind the fan, waiting for the cloud to disappear.

"URAH!"

The men ran around their comrades amid a storm of bullets. Terzo smashed the ground with his mace, creating an icy eruption. The quake blew away the cloud. The bird of prey struck. It flew through the icy earth, shielding itself with its hard wings. The siren screamed at the hunter, hurling him back a few meters. She dug her claws into the mail around his chest. Before she could slash across his neck, Amadeus peppered her with fragile bullets. Shrapnel burst off her bone armour and tore holes in her feathered wings. Amadeus reloaded his guns just as the siren changed her prey.

Amadeus' eyes burned red as he narrowly dodged the wing strikes. The keen edge cut up the cloth of his jacket. Talons tore at his breastplate. The siren jabbed and cut his cheek. As he recoiled he felt his leg kick out under him. He hastily flipped backward as the wing threatened to cut his legs off. The siren's attacks were getting more and more aggressive.

The siren jumped at the tremor. A heavy mace flew beneath the rising wing. The hunter snatched the mace from the air and swung with all his might. The long mace and iron wing drove toward each other with reckless abandon.

SHLICK!

The mace rapidly retracted and went under the wing. Amadeus squeezed the hilt. The mace vaulted, jabbing into the siren's chest. The monster gasped as the wind was thrown out of her.

A sword slashed across its back. Cavatina concealed herself in a thick shroud. Her second strike lunged out of the veil. The siren turned angrily and knocked the sword aside.

Darts shot through her hands. Olivia stepped forward twirling her sword. She waved the fan gracefully, opening and closing it effortlessly. Darts and daggers flew through the air. The siren staggered back, flapping her wings desperately.

"And smash!"

Terzo brought his mace sweeping upward. The siren was hurled high into the air amid a storm of every earthly element.

The winds became a tempest trapping the monster above them. She wailed and screamed, the silent sound echoed off the mountain. Cavatina stripped a revolver from its holster and fired. Her shots scattering in the winds. Olivia and Amadeus focused on the siren. A single shot a single dart and the world went quiet.

A fiery bullet and a sparking dart pierced the siren's neck. As the siren fell Cavatina cut off its wings with her sword and dagger. Olivia followed and cut off its legs. Amadeus' final shots burst through the belly. Terzo grabbed his mace from Amadeus and hurled the siren into the air once more. He leaped up after her and brought his maces crashing down in thunder and fire. The two beings impacted like a meteor.

When the dust had cleared four hunters stood around a shallow grave, filled with a messy pulp of black and bone and blue blood. Terzo tapped his foot and the earth swallowed their nemesis.

A red wind swirled before the four hunters.

"You got her!" cheered Ruby.

"And you're letting the grimm through!" scolded Amadeus.

Behind Ruby the tide of grimm had thinned but they still heavily outnumbered them. The beasts bumbled and wandered, as if they were just waking from a long lucid dream. When the scent of human wafted through the air their furious eyes fixed on their next meal.

Cavatina giggled, "Shall we?"

"It's good to be back," laughed Terzo, "Good work, little one."

"Oh no, I'm not sitting the rest of this out," said Ruby flourishing her scythe.

"You're a feisty one," said Cavatina, "Amadeus must have loved you."

Amadeus chuckled, "Not quite."

"Hey," Olivia punched Amadeus' arm, "You gonna do it?"

Amadeus twirled his revolvers, "Three, two, one, let's jam!"


	16. Chapter 15

The forest was smoking from the rotting ashen corpses of countless grimm. Olivia's blades and Terzo's maces were dripping with gore. Cavatina wiped away every unsavoury blemish and was still the picturesque figuring of elegance and grace. The tinges of corruption still plagued their bodies, but they hid it well.

"Gather them here," said Cavatina tearing sections of her dress, "How badly wounded are they?"

Terzo carried Yang and Blake on his shoulders. Ruby dragged Ren and Nora out of the outpost, and delicately handled Weiss.

"What did you do to these people, Olivia?" asked Cavatina.

"It was two against ten. We couldn't afford to hold back," Olivia smirked, "Consider yourself lucky. You would have ended up the same way if not for that little song."

Cavatina laughed, "Oh, is that why you were struggling to stop myself and Terzo?"

"Shut up," Olivia chuckled, "Hey, you two doing okay?"

Phyrra and Jaune leaned up against the wall. They regained consciousness some time ago but were in no condition to move.

"I've been better to be honest," said Jaune.

"Thank you, for saving us that is," said Phyrra, "I wish we could have done more."

"Don't sweat it," Olivia sat beside them, "We'll get picked up soon. So just hold tight for a bit."

"Do you think the grimm will come back?"

"We've pretty much cleared the entire area. And I don't see any empty colours lurking about. So I'd say we're fine."

Amadeus marched out of the outpost. His steps were lighter and a small smirk was twisting into a small smile.

"I made the call. They'll be here in a couple of hours."

"Roger, dodger," Olivia mockingly saluted.

Amadeus met Cavatina's eyes. They smiled softly and blushed.

"Looks like you've got some competition," said Jaune, "Unless you mind sharing that is?"

Amadeus furled his eyebrows, "What are you talking about?"

Olivia had the same puzzled look.

Jaune messed with his hair, "Well… you know… scruffy hair."

"What?" asked Amadeus more confused than before.

Olivia burst out laughing, "Oh that! Hey brother, they think we're an item."

"Oh for the love of… Via~!"

"Ama~!"

"You're siblings!" said Jaune and Phyrra together.

"Yeah," said Olivia pulling Amadeus close, "Don't you see the resemblance?"

"Hey! Something's coming in low and fast!" hollered Ruby.

The sound was echoing over the mountains. It was too loud to be a single plane. Within minutes the roaring jet was right above them. Ropes broke through the canopy, brining soldiers with them. The men were dressed in forest camouflage and carrying heavy rifles. They quickly secured the area, and occupied the outpost. Fifty men in all.

"Wow, you got here fast," said Ruby

A man in battle dress with a round helmet with a tall spike approached Amadeus and Olivia. A gilded eagle clutching and orb and rod, superimposed on a black and white shield at on the front of the helmet. Ribbons were strewn across his chest. On his shoulder was a yellow bar with a star above.

He saluted, "OCTA (Orchestra), I am Lt. Van Buren of the 322nd Vacuo Regiment. My orders are to relieve you of command of this mission."

Olivia stood up, "The 322nd? You guys were –"

"Yes ma'am. First platoon of Archer Company was your support on the mission two years ago. The rest of us have been on standby," he said, "And if I may speak freely…"

Amadeus nodded.

"It's about damn time sir. Thank you for putting that bitch down. My comrades can rest now. OCTA, our VTOLs are ready to evacuate you from the area immediately."

"We have wounded," said Ruby.

The officer whistled and stretchers began to descend. The soldiers put the novices in the stretcher and slowly pulled them into the aircraft.

"When ever you are ready," Van Buren saluted, "Long live the Empress."

"Long may she reign," said Olivia.

Van Buren paused and then said proudly, "Who guards the guards?"

"We, Chosen Men!" OCTA replied instinctively.

"It is an honor," said Van Buren.

The hunters and Ruby clambered into the aircraft. The door shut behind them and the VTOL screamed like a siren as it sped off to Vale.

"Hey, you know what I'm thinking?" said Terzo.

Olivia smirked, "I know exactly what you're thinking."

"It will have to wait until after our medical examinations, but that would be delightful," said Cavatina.

"I'll keep lights on," said Amadeus.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ruby.

"You'll see."

Smoke hung in the wind. Its musty aroma mixing with the sweet wine and savoury food. The dim lights danced with the candles on the tables. Eight young adults sat at the bar with a good view of the stage. They were dressed to the nines. Graceful silk gowns draped around the ladies, accentuating their curvaceous figures and soft skin. Light danced off the sheen of the high heels. The men wore deep black blazers with silver buttons. Beneath the blazer, Ren wore a deep green shirt and Jaune wore purple.

(For your convenience: Nobody's Perfect – Hardboiled Jazz Edition [can be found on Youtube] watch?v=Wt6LTdmIFQE)

The piano began with a sweet roll of high notes that had the lightness of twinkling stars. The stars turned into a shimmering stream and joined with the deepness of the double bass. A brief rest. The spotlight opened to show OCTA on the stage. Cavatina sat at the grant piano. Amadeus with his tenor saxophone leaned against the ebony surface. Olivia was on the other side of the stage with her golden trumpet. The giant Terzo sat behind the drums and twirled his drumstick.

He began with energetic taps on the cymbal and snare drum. Amadeus and Olivia began the music in earnest with a smooth vibrant measure. Cavatina joined in after the measure, her piano dancing with the double bass as Olivia and Amadeus took centre stage. The brass and sax waltzed together on the same tune giving it more and more energy as the bass and piano switched flawlessly into a more excited pace.

Terzo hit the cymbal lightly but the sound snapped the room on him. Saxophone and trumpet climbed three notes and swung into a hill and valley of notes and arrived at the swinging tune. Together they hung on a final long note and faded away. Cavatina took the stage briefly with a low promising crescendo easing the soloist into the next section.

The spotlight focused on Olivia. Clear bouncing notes sang out from the bell. Her fingers danced as they pressed the valves. Her foot tapped to the music. Her melody was seemingly random and chaotic. At times it was like notes would just mix coarsely together but it blended perfectly with the support of the piano, bass and light drums. The song evoked memories of her sword dance, rapid and swift with long sweeping sounds and softer sections where she would step in time with her foe. She ended with a long blues like bellows.

It was Cavatina's time. She began with a few teasing notes and flowed into the main course. The river of stars twinkled with the dancing of her fingers. The melody mimicked Olivia's solo but the graceful girl covered the foundation with her own song. Olivia's solo was the wind and Cavatina's music the thousand cherry blossoms enraptured by the invisible force. Those cherry blossoms swirled around the forest, fluttering in the most beautiful way. And while those cherry blossoms flew, they were joined by the piano's supporting bass of autumn leaves. She ended in a lighter style, taking advantage of the tenor sax's fuller tone.

Amadeus began with a waterfall of notes. The smoother deeper tone of the saxophone added a new element to the same melody. It was sweeping and powerful in its own way, gliding from note to note. The movements were smooth and almost indistinguishable from one another. Then they would pop softly and recede like the tide. For a brief moment it was as if the audience could see the sea of colours pouring out from the sax, shifting and changing and flashing every constantly but yet remaining completely familiar. As he faded like the others the drums seized their chance.

Terzo mixed snare and cymbal and base into a small energetic, cleansing solo. His foot tapped lightly making an ignorable quake. His drum sticks rolled and jumped from drum to drum with chaotic order. Then the whisper of the cymbal.

Olivia began the music again with the base, slightly more melancholic. Terzo signalled the others to join with a cymbal and snare. Everyone joined into the same melody in perfect harmony, supporting and leading and following as they needed. Amadeus and Olivia were centre stage in a faux duet, taking the song to its final measures. The final measures were long and smooth as each instruments took it upon himself to finish in their own way culminating in a final note blast from the trumpet and sax with the piano twinkling behind and Terzo bringing it all home with a beating of the drum.

The Red Velvet Lounge applauded. OCTA stepped off the stage and walked toward the bar. The regular band returned with the blonde bombshell and started their set.

"It's great to have you back guys," said a patron.

"It's good to be back," said Amadeus.

Another patron raised his glass, "So, to celebrate all drinks are free tonight!"

"Here that, Dexter?" called Olivia, "He wants to pay for everyone's drinks to celebrate."

"N-no, that's not what I meant –"

"Relax, chum. The next round is on the house," announced Cavatina.

The lounge chuckled and cheered then returned to their own conversations.

"Hey."

Cavatina turned, "Oh, good evening Ruby."

Amadeus and Olivia held back their spit.

"That was pretty good," said Ren, "How long have you been playing?"

"For many, many years," said Terzo, corruption still in his eyes, "Whiskey, Dexter. We were actually a band back before our hunter days."

"What was our band name again?" asked Cavatina the taint of corruption hidden beneath her scarf, "And a pinot noir please."

"B Sharps," said Amadeus, "Terrible name. Beer, Dexter."

"But it had a pretty mix of colours," said Olivia, "Rum, Dexter."

"You got it, boss."

"This has been puzzling me," said Weiss, "How exactly can all of you taste colours and sounds, and such?"

"We cannot taste or see sound," said Cavatina referring to Terzo and herself, "That peculiar talent is reserved for Amadeus and Olivia. Much to my dismay. I could only imagine how beautiful the world is in their eyes."

"Well there was that one time," said Terzo.

"Beautiful, but annoying as well," said Amadeus.

"I kind of wish I knew what it was like," said Ruby, "I wonder what my name actually tastes like."

Olivia smiled, "Hey, Amadeus."

He nodded and returned to the stage. Canatina and Terzo put their drinks aside and joined him. When the song concluded he picked up his sax and gave the band a few directions.

"Dexter, eight Red Velvet specials," ordered Olivia.

"Right away."

"What's that?" asked Ruby.

"You're not the first to ask how we perceive the world. Amadeus and I got that a lot growing up but we couldn't explain it. So we tried to show it. Sadly a lot of our attempts were pretty messy. But this one seemed to work."

Eight slices of red velvet cake was arrayed before RWBY and JNPR. Dexter the bar tender lit a small cigarette and let it smolder. Vino filled eight glasses, a peculiar aroma mixed pleasantly with the smoke.

"We're underage," said Blake.

"Not tonight."

Yang picked up her fork and was about to dig in.

"Not yet," said Olivia, "Wait for the song to start."

(For your convenience: Red Velvet – Katawa Shoujo [can be found on Youtube] watch?v=7tqso2V2SAs)

Cavatina began with a slow medium tune with the bass accompanying her. Terzo tapped three times on the muted snare. Amadeus joined in with a smooth low tenor sound. The saxophone and piano mixed like the wine and cake. Sweetness and lightness of the red velvet mimicked the light tones of the piano as played. The saxophone was the full body of the wine, strong but not overpowering. The bass and drums gave the music a smoky feel. And all around them was the red velvet of the lounge, a strong colour subdued by the dimness. The strange contrast between the light and deep was a sensation beyond words.

"An interesting way to have others see as you do. I applaud your creativity."

"Professor Ozpin!" exclaimed the teams.

The grey haired professor strolled to the bar with Professor Goodwitch arm in arm.

"What are you going here, Professor?" asked Blake.

"To give you the good news. I am pleased to say that from the reports of your team leaders, you have passed your assignment with flying colours."

"That's not all you're here for. Come with me," Olivia stood up and waved to Amadeus.

The hunter finished the song and proceeded to the back of the lounge.

Ozpin nodded, "Ms. Goodwitch, I trust you shall keep our students in line."

"Of course."

Olivia took Ozpin to a small table far from the stage, shrouded in shadows and far from prying ears and eyes. Amadeus took a seat unhappily beside his sister.

"What do you want?" he asked, "We did finished the damn mission, what other business is there?"

"And if you're sending us out again, the answer is no. We've done our part… for you and Vacuo."

"Do you remember when I said this was bigger than a simple grimm in the woods?" Ozpin clasped his hands, "That siren wiped out a joint operations force without so much as a sweat and 'captured' two hunters. Which later turned against you. Yet somehow you managed to not only defeat the monster but save your comrades. I wonder how that was possible. Unless of course you found a solution. A symphony."

"So that's what you want. Fine you can have it. A lot of good it'll do you since the bitch is dead," Amadeus turned to his sister, "Can you reproduce it in your studio?"

"Probably. Come by in the evening, Ozzy. I'm working with ENOZ, and Icy Tail for the day," Olivia smiled, "They've got talent. You should drop by Ama, I think you'll like what you see and taste."

"Sooner would be better," said Ozpin, "But it will have to do. Thank you for your cooperation."

"Go Jaune! You can do it! Wooo!"

"It appears my students have gotten into a spat of trouble. I trust you will be able to resolve it peacefully. Farewell."

Ozpin disappeared before they could say another word. They looked back at the stage. Jaune walked into the spotlight with guitar in his hand. He nervously said a few words and asked the band to help him.

"Via, what did you do?"

Olivia laughed, "Well I kind of promised that he could have a shot on the stage if we got back alive. Who knows? Maybe he's really good."

Jaune strummed on his guitar.

"I gave my love a cherry that had no stone. I gave my love a chicken that had no bones," Jaune poured his soul into his song.

Olivia and Amadeus covered their ears and cringed.

"I was wrong. So very wrong."

"My pistol, where's my pistol!"

"I gave my love a story that had no end. I gave –"

CRASH! SMASH! BANG!

The guitar splintered and shattered as it was smashed into the floor. The strings snapped and flew in every direction. Terzo finished with a heavy quaking stomp on the unholy instrument. Jaune stood speechless as all that was left was the cracked neck of his guitar with a few strands of chord.

Terzo handed him the remains, "Sorry."


	17. Epilogue

"Report, soldier!"

Soldiers of Vacuo had dispersed from the outpost and secured most of the wood. The remaining grimm were child's play now that the screechers had been culled and the siren defeated. A company of soldiers set up a small camp in a clearing with a large stump.

"Lieutenant!" the soldier snapped a salute, "The area is secure and the terrorist hide out is clear. We've managed to keep the other kingdoms away from this area but I'm not sure how much longer that can last. Demolition charges are set and ready to blow on your order."

"Understood," the officer spoke into his radio, "We're ready to receive the VIP."

A lady dressed in crimson, with golden embroidery on the arms and across the chest, descended from above. Her long hair was black as coal. Beneath the hard coal, her eyes burned like orange embers. Golden earring with black gems flickered like dying flames beneath her black hair. The gems matched the larger one on her choker. A black heart shaped tattoo peeked through the back of her dress. Every step she took put shivers down the soldiers' spines. An undeniable aura of authority exuded from every part of her being.

"My Lady Cinder Fall, the area is ready for your inspection. If it is not too bold, what are we looking for?"

Her voice was deceivingly soft and kind, "Lt. Van Buren, we are looking for a song. And if my intelligence is correct the White Fang terrorists should have a recording."

"But my lady, that siren wiped out an entire company. And those that survived were enthralled beyond control. What possible reason could we have to keep that unholy song?"

"Yours is not to reason why."

"Ours is but to do or die. Understood my lady."

Cinder Fall descended into the darkness. She snapped her fingers. Her dress glowed and a small flame appeared in the palm of her hand. They walked past the scars of battle. The rotting bodies hidden away by the company of soldier to make the place at least somewhat presentable. A few men remained to ensure that nothing else was lurking beneath. The snapped to attention and bowed when she passed.

"Log 792," said a console, "We've begun new trial runs of commanding the gaggle of men hypnotised by the siren. Spoken commands have no effect. They don't even seem to acknowledge that we're here. Exposing them to screecher calls has proven fruitful. It appears that they exhibit the same mentality of the grimm when tranced while retaining their humanoid skills and abilities. We will continue to experiment until recalled. I hope that's soon… Log 970, the boys have been spotting a strange pair of shadows lurking on the perimeter. We've sent a few patrols to investigate. None have returned..."

"It appears our little siren was cleverer than we give her credit," mused Cinder, "Soldier listen to this for me."

Reluctantly the man put on the head phones and listened to the log. His eyes glazed over and all expression disappeared. Cinder snapped her fingers. The other soldiers dragged away the casualty and immediately extracted the data. Cinder and her officer returned to the surface.

"It is now time for us to depart," ordered Cinder.

"Understood. Mop it up, boys! Move, move, move!"

"Ah, yes. One more thing, lieutenant," Cinder smiled devilishly.

"Yes, my lady?"

"Where is Team OCTA? Where are my Chosen Men?"


End file.
